


Roses are Red and so is Blood

by NikkiDoodle



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Now For Something Completely Different, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Human Relationships, Daddy Kink, Demon Blood, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feelings, Hurt Crowley, Kink Shaming, Loss of Virginity, Master/Slave, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Crowley, Praise Kink, Protective Crowley, Protective Dean Winchester, Protectiveness, Psychological Torture, Rough Sex, Secretly a Virgin, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Torture, Vanilla Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 56,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: When Crowley, King of Hell, takes an odd interest in a good friend to the Winchester boys, Crowley finds himself up against more than he's bargained.Crowley × Original CharacterSlight!Castifer/Lucifer × Orginal CharacterCompletely AU((I'm only just now on season 9 and Wiki is my friend, so AU for a lot of this story))





	1. Deals

"What is this suppose to accomplish?"

Emma asked looking at Sam. Sam was grabbing some supplies in a bag before he was going to head down into the basement. The basement where Crowley was being kept.

"You know what it's going to do to him Em. It's our only chance while we've got him."

Sam explained ziping up the bag and pulling it off the table. Emma rubbed her arms with her hands as she stood there looking at the younger brother.

"But what's going to happen in Hell while he can't keep an eye on things? He's tried to hurt us, but -- "

"He nearly killed you Em."

Sam quickly interjected. She shook her head.

"He was holding me as bait. He never harmed me -- "

"Still, he was using you against us. We have to do this Em. We have no other choice."

Sam said looking at the girl before turning and leaving the kitchen. Emma let her arms drop as Sam disappeared into the basement to continue to inject Crowley with blood.

It was true she wasn't a hunter. She didn't really know anything about ghosts and monsters, but she knew about demons and angels. Cas was a dear friend to her. She enjoyed his company and how oblivious he was about human nature.

But Crowley, Crowley was a whole other level. He was a demon. A demon that Sam and Dean was trying to turn human somehow.

She sighed pacing the kitchen until she heard the door to the basment open again after a long while. She heard Sam's heavy boots moving down the hall toward the bathroom. That's when Emma became curious. Thats when she removed herself from the kitchen and headed for the basement.

When Emma came down the stairs she didn't expect to see the King of Hell look so defeated. She didn't expect to see him covered in his own blood and filth.

She felt horrible for the demon.

She watched as Crowley looked up from looking at the floor. When he seen her she noticed that he sat up straight in his chair.

His hands bound, his neck had a large collar around his neck. And he sat in some type of circle. She wasn't entirely sure as to what it was, but she knew it was to keep him trapped there.

"Hello princess."

He said greeting her. That had been her nickname. Princess. Princess because of Sam and Dean always coming to her aid and rescuing her when she would wind up as the damsel in distress.

"Crowley."

She greeted creeping closer to him, but stopping at the edge of the large circle. She looked around it not understanding a thing.

"So what do I owe the pleasure? Moose even know you're down here? Breaking the rules are we?"

He asked his voice sounding tired as he watched her. She frowned deeply and slowly took a step into the circle. When nothing happened she kept walking closer. Crowley arched a brow watching her approach him.

His eyes darted down to her hand that slipped into her back pocket. He expected it to be something to harm him, something she was going to threaten him with for all the horrible times he had kidnapped her and held her hostage against the Whinchesters and Cas.

So it surprised him when it was a small white handkerchief that she pulled out.

"I um, here."

She said holding it out to him. He looked dumbfounded at the offer. He hasn't expected this at all from her. Then again, she wasn't a hunter and she wasn't stupid like the boys.

"Hands are tied darling."

Crowley said motioning that his hands would barely move. He watched her eyes widen from her mistake.

"Oh... lemme then."

She said moving it to wipe away from of the blood on his forehead. Some of the dirt and grime. Crowley closed his eyes for a second feeling her touch against his skin. The softness she tended to him. His eyes opened back up when she removed her hand from his forehead. He looked up at her and she looked down at him.

"You'll be in major trouble if Squirrel finds out you've been down here."

He said for whatever reason. It's not as if he gave a damn if she got in trouble or not, she was just a human, but he warned her anyway.

"Worst he'll do is yell at me. I'll cry a little, you know same ol same ol."

She said half joking half truth. She really would cry if Dean yelled at her, she couldn't stand telling.

"Why are you down here? Surely it's not to just wipe my blood and nasty dirty onto that nice handkerchief?"

"No. I wanted to ask you something."

She said hesitantly. Crowley shifted in his hair a little. This girl, no this woman, who stood before him was odd. She wasn't rough and tough like the Whinchesters. She wasn't a Hunter. She was just a normal young woman with the purest soul he had ever seen in anyone before.

And she was down here cleaning him and wanting to ask him questions.

"Well, it's not like I don't have the time. Ask away princess."

He told her. She rung her dirty handkerchief around in her hands anxiously. Standing two foot away from the King of Hell would do that to anyone though she supposed.

"What... what exactly is Sam doing when he tries to turn you human?"

"You sure he wants you to know sweet heart? I think he would have told you if he wanted you to know."

Crowley said. Emma frowned deeply her grip tightened, Crowley noticed.

"He's using his blood to turn me human. Injecting it into the base of my neck."

"Blood? He's injecting you with his blood?"

Emma said baffled. She had heard and seen strange things being with the brothers, but this was the weirdest thing yet.

"But you're a demon. How can human blood -- "

"Princess you're asking a lot of questions that don't concern you. I suggest you return to your happy, warm little family upstairs and leave me down here to rot."

Emma shuffled back a bit. Crowley's rude and sudden snap caused her concern. He was always a gentleman when it came to her, even during her - several - captures in which he attempted to use her against the boys.

But tonight for whatever reason was different.

"You're a bad guy, but even you don't deserve something a cruel as this..."

She said causing Crowley to give a throaty chuckle.

"Sweet heart, if only you knew about a small fraction of what I've done you'd disagrees."

She looked into his eyes. Frowning, she couldn't help but feel even the least bit sorry for him.

Sorry for the King of Hell.

* * *

Days passed since Emma had went into the basement and confronted Crowley with what had been happening. And every night she would watch Sam vanish down into the basment to insert his blood into Crowley.

But now tonight as Sam finished up and went to go shower, Emma snuck down into the basment again -- but something was wrong.

Looking at Crowley, Emma could tell that something was different about him.

"Crowley?"

She questioned watching as he raised his head.  Crowley looked defeated. He looked unlike himself. He looked sad.

"Em. Hey. What are you doing down here?"

Emma was taken back. Crowley had never used her real name or her nickname, it had always been the name that Crowley had given her.

"I came to see if you needed anything."

Crowley scoffed. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his God awful chair. She was too nice for her own good. Someone was going to one day use that to their advantage. Crowley just knew it.

"No. Now get out."

He said irritated. The blood from Sam had been changing him. The change was slowly making him human, but aside from that the change was making him irritable, moody, and crazed most nights. He was starting to crave the blood, something that he wanted nothing to do with.

Yet, the cravings were becoming stronger and stronger. He kept wanting more and more. He wanted more blood.

"Crowley?"

He opened his eyes, she was closer to him now. His eyes were red from what looked like him being emotional. He was never an emotional person. Crowley was always the type of person to keep levels headed -- or become angry, but never emotional to where his eyes would become puffy and red.

"What's -- Crowley are you okay?"

She asked causing Crowley to snap.

"Do I look okay to you! They've kept me locked up for months! Months causing me to lose my kingdom to my enemies! Months turning me into a fucking junkie for blood! They've given me emotions! Emotions through that blood!"

Crowley snapped causing Emma's eyes to widen and standing there as still as ever, not moving while Crowley yelled in her face.

"I have lost every! Everything that I had gained is gone! Gone! And now I have some pathetic human asking me what's wrong? I just wanna be loved! I deserve to be loved! You, me, we all deserve love!"

His shouting stopped and he looked at Emma confused. His eyes shifted around the room as if trying yo figure out why he said something such as that and to someone like you.

"Em, I -- "

"Its okay Crowley, I get it."

She said turning around quickly and rushing for the door. Crowley called after her time and time again, but she quickly closed the door back and ran up the stairs causing Crowley's calling to fade.

Emma was sitting in her room in the bunker.  She sat on the edge of her bed thinking about about all the times Crowley had captured her to use her against Sam and Dean. From the first time to the last time. She sat there thinking all because of what Crowley told her in the basment. Told her about wanting to be loved.

Her first capture was anything other than pleasant.

Crowley had taken her and beaten her face a bit enough to where she couldn't feel it. She was tied up in a chair and left for days on end. All because the boys didn't kill Lucifer like he had wanted.

It had taken the boys weeks to find and rescue her. It was horrible and she ended up hating the demon Crowley so much afterward.

But her last capture was far different from her first one.

_"Hello love."_

_Emma was crying she was so scared. Her body shaking as she was chained up. Her hands reaching above her head attached to the wall. Her feet unable to touch the floor. Her body dirty as she was kept here locked up being used as bait against Sam and Dean._

_Crowley's shaved face smiled as he approached her._

_"We tried Crowley! We did I swear -- "_

_"I know darling. I know. Which is why your guts aren't hanging off s Christmas tree as decor."_

_Crowley said walking over to Emma and brushing some of her hair out of her face. He sighed deeply. His eyes looking at her little cheek piercings, then to her eyes which were a strange blue with golden rings in them. It wasn't as if her eyes were uncommon, they were just... intriguing to him._

_"I'll have a bath drawn up for you later. We'll even watch a movie, if you promise to not try and escape."_

_Emma stopped crying for a moment looking at Crowley. The demon that wanted them to kill Lucifer, was offering a bath and a movie?_

_"Are you trying to make a deal with me?"_

_Although Emma didn't know much about Crowley, she knew that Sam and Dean said he hated the Devil, and he was a salesman._

_"Indeed. Although no contract on this one. You can keep your soul, my treat."_

_He said smiling at her. Emma felt her head light and foggy. She didn't really understand what was happening with the demon, but it was better than being chained to the wall._

A knock on her bedroom door drew her out of her memory. Emma turned and looked just as her door opened.

It was Sam.

"Hey you okay?"

He asked and she nodded brushing some hair back behind her ear.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking."

Sam opened the door a little more but never seemed to move from the doorway.

"Dean and Cas should be back any day now."

Sam told her causing her to nod again. Sam frowned, he could tell something was wrong but he wasn't going to push her. He had learned by now that the young woman who they saved, who had saved them, was quiet and staid that way often.

If there was something she wanted to talk about she would come to either of them and talk to them; even Cas if need be.

"Well, goodnight Em."

"Goodnight Sam."

She said smiling over at him even with the smile not meeting her eyes Sam smiled back and closed the door regardless. Emma sighed and leaned back on the bed. Her mind busy with the demon locked down in the basement.

* * *

 

Emma tapped her fingers against the table in the kitchen. She was just looking down at the wood thinking. She kept thinking about Crowley and how the blood was effecting him. About the things he said to her. The things that he hadn't meant to say to her apparently.

Sam was gone down to the store a few miles down the road. He walked there since they were low on food. It would he a while till he returned so Emma sat there thinking. Finally with a long and deep sigh through her nose she rose from the table and scuddled her way down into the basement.

Crowley looked up at her as she entered. He noticed the expression she had wasn't something that he seen often when she looked at him.

"You told me the other night you wanted to be loved."

She jumped right to the chase. Crowley's eyes darted around the room before landing back onto her. Her breathing seemed fast yet deep. Her body stood straight up as she looked down at him.

"Have you always felt that way or is it the blood making you this way?"

Crowley sighed. His eyes locked with hers.

"Blood."

His deep voice spoke. Emma nodded her head. She turned away from him making him think that she was leaving him, but she stopped at the table that Sam had set up. Crowley watched as Emma picked up the syringe that Sam had been using and the tie.

Crowley shuffled in his chair as he watched her tie it around her arm and flick at her veins.

"Princess what in the blood hell do you think you're doing?"

He swallowed nervously. He watched as it filled with blood from her body. Watching her face scrunch up as she did it. When it was full she removed it from her arm and untied the bang around her arm.

She looked at Crowley while making her way toward him.

"You said this was like a drug to you. I want to make you a deal."

She said her voice wavering as she spoke. Crowley could tell that she was unsure about this, yet she had drawn up the blood and now stood mere inches away from him.

"And What would that be love?"

"Become human. Become human and become less of a threat to the Winchesters. In return... in return I'll help you with your emotions."

"You'll help me with my emotions?"

He scoffed. Emma could see the sweat rolling down his forehead. She could tell how badly he wanted the blood.

"Darling I don't even want to become human. I have a kingdom to run. A kingdom that I've worked far too hard to abandon and become a weak and pathetic human."

Emma lowered the syringe a bit. She knew Crowley was a thorn in the boy's side and vise virsa. Something that she would have figured he would have liked to had made a deal on; but he proved her wrong.

"Then... no blood."

She said as she started to press on the syringe and the blood started dripping to the floor.

"No! Stop!"

Crowley snapped causing Emma to stop. She was startled from his yell, his shout and plead for her to stop. He terrified her. He terrified her as his eyes were no longer normal, but the blood red that she feared to see.

"Gimme that blood or I'll find another way to get it."

He growled. Emma swallowed. Her hands shaking standing there thinking that maybe she should listen to him. To just give him the blood. After all he did just ask for it. Swallowing Emma stepped forward and pushed the needle into the back side of his neck and injected it slowly into him.

Crowley gasped and withered in the chair as her blood met with his own. Once it was emptied inside him, Emma quickly retreated away from him.

What the hell was she doing? Injecting her own blood into the king of Hell? She tossed the syrgine back down onto the table after she moved away from him. She sighed shaken from the adrenaline that was rushing through her veins.

Without looking back behind her she scurried up the stairs but her heart stopped.

"Emma? What are you doing down here?"

Cas questioned as he looked at her curiously. Her eyes widened as she looked at the angel as Dean came up behind him. He didn't look happy at all.

  
Sam came back to the bunker with a handful of brown bags. He hasn't expected to find Dean and Cas in the livingroom with Emma sitting on the couch.

"Sammy you're back."

Dean greeted. Sam looked between everyone and noticed something was wrong. Sam went and placed his bags down onto the end table closest to him. He stood there looking at Dean wondering why he brother seemed so upset.

"Emma here thought it would be a good idea to give her own blood to Crowley."

Dean said not beating around the bush. Sam's eyes widened as he looked at Emma. The girl's eyes were cast to the ground almost ashamed that she was in this situation in the first place.

"Emma? Why would you do that?"

Sam asked. Cas turned to Sam.

"Crowley is undergoing pain and Emma was trying to ease that pain."

"Are you kidding me? Emma he's tried to kill us before! He's kidnapped and harmed you! Why would you do that!"

"I don't know Sam!"

She cried. Sure it was true Crowley was as big of a shit as they came, but over the last few nights Emma couldn't help but feel like it was partly her fault. The way that Crowley had cried out his pain to her. That was too real. It was like looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Emma. You can't give your blood to him anymore, do you understand?"

Sam said walking over to her and kneeling before her. His hands placed on her shoulders making her look up at him. Sam knew something was wrong a few nights back, but he didn't bother to press her at it -- now he wished he had.

"He can hurt you. He can kill you, Em. And I can't lose you too. None of us can."

Sam said causing Emma to cry like a baby.

* * *

Emma had been subjected to punishment. She was to stay clear of Crolwey at all cost. Dean was fuming mad with her and even more so with Crowley having believed that Crowley must have done something to her to make her give him her blood.

But of course he got not a single answer from the demon himself.

"Emma, you shouldn't blame yourself."

Cas spoke walking over to his female friend. Emma was currently sitting on the couch in the bunker trying to keep her mind off Crowley, who was still being subjected to Sam's blood, in the basement.

"Crowley is a strong demon with stronger temptations. He lies, he cheats, he does whatever he has to do to get what he wants."

Cas explained causing Emma to look at him oddly. She fully believed that Crowley had meant that he wanted to be loved. Given who his mother was, she had no doubts.

Emma had the misfortune of meeting Crowley's mother once in passing, though she has no idea who she was at the time, but the witch was a rather big bitch if she had to say so.

"Cas I'm fine. I'm not down in the basement making deals with him or something -- "

She lied.

"I just was curious on if the blood had different effects on him if it was from me and not Sam."

Cas looked at her. She had always been a well made liar when it came to making up stories on the spot. She fully believed that's why the boys took her under their wing when they started to teach her about the Supernatural aspect of their lives.

"Regardless. We're worried for you. You are our only remaining female friend. It would be... heart breaking to lose you as well."

Cas said putting his hand on Emma's shoulder and giving it an awkward pat. Emma couldn't help but smile a bit. Cas was really trying to express himself to her right now and though he was her friend, she found it rather adorable.

"Thank you Cas. That means a lot to me."

Cas squeezed her shoulder before he released it and rose up from the couch. He cleared his throat.

"Well, I must be off. Dean needs me to figure out some things. I will return shortly."

Emma nodded and before she could even blink Cas was gone and out of her sights.

 

"So these demons are rising up out of Hell in search for Crowley so they can kill him?"

Emma overheard the trio talking about several hours later in the kitchen. Climbing up from the couch she made her way silently there.

"Indeed. Lucifer seems to have regained power and is calling all able bodied demons to hunt out us and especially Crowley -- "

Emma felt her chest tighten. She swallowed nervously as she glanced toward the basement door. She moved fast past the trio and down into the basement. Her heart was in the back of her ears. She came down the last step and opened the gate to Crowley.

He looked up when he seen her enter.

"They're coming to kill us."

She said walking up to him. Crowley watched her as she stopped inches from him looking over his chains and collar.

"Who?"

"Lucifer's demons. Looks like you've lost your throne."

She said turning around and looking to see if she could possibly find something to unlock Crolwey from his bindings. He watched her frantic expression as she searched the room only to come up empty handed.

"Damn him. That sorry sod is going to pay for this."

Crowley growled. Emma sighed and looked back to Crowley.

"I'm going to try and undo these."

He arched a brow.

"Now hold up. Why are you helping me? Isn't that completely against what those two morons want?"

Emma ignored him while she was looking for something to unlock his chains. Walking toward the wall she couldn't see anything.

"I know that you're bad, but you're not nearly as bad as Lucifer."

Emma said turning back around and looking at Crowley. His eyebrows knitted together.

"You're honestly playing the lesser of the two evil cards here?"

"Why not? I've been alone with you several times. You've never tired to kill me, but I don't see my chances well with Lucifer."

Emma said looking at Crowley. His eyes widened causing Emma to arch a brow.

"No!"

He shouted causing even greater confusion until every fiber in her body stood on edge. Hot breath on the back of her neck causes her hairs to stand on edge.

"Well, I wasn't expect our little princess."

The female voice spoke up as Emma turned around only to be launched across the room. She screamed and hit the wall to the right of Crowley. She hit hard tumbling to the floor.

  
Emma's eyes fluttered open hearing a struggle. Eyes opening slowly she noticed Crowley was on his back still in the chair and a woman over top of him holding him down by his face. Blinking more Emma heard Sam shouting at her.

"Your princess is awake. Perfect."

She said removing her hand from Crowley's face. She stood up straight and stepped over top of Crowley and over toward Emma. Looking over at the gate, Emma seen Sam shouting at Emma from behind the gate that must have been locked and closed up tight by this woman.

Emma grunted and went to climb to her knees, her head pounding as she attempted to climb to her feet. But she felt a powerful force pushing her back down to the floor.

"Ah, ah, ah. I don't think so."

She said forcing Emma back to the ground.

"Abaddon! Leave her be!"

Crowley shouted from his bloodied lips. The woman, Abaddon, just smirked.

"Oh come now Crowley. We all know that your little princess is worth her weight."

She said bending down and looking at Emma closely. Emma didn't understand what this Abaddon meant from her words, but she quickly put two and two together and figured that she was a demon.

"Get away from me."

Emma said faintly the ringing in her ears loud and pounding. Abaddon chuckle and reaches out for her.

"No can do kiddo. You're a playing piece I can use. A sorry little human playing piece."

She said right as her hand was preparing to grab Emma, the cell door flew open. Abaddon rolled her eyes as she glanced back behind her seeing that Sam had managed to break through. But what she hadn't expected was what Sam did next.

With a flick of his wrist Sam destoried the line in the circle holding together Crowley. The knife Sam used causes a nick and in turn Emma watched as Crowley broke out of his restraints and launched Abaddon into the wall opposite ends of the room from herself.

Crowley rose up from the ground with a groan and dusted himself off. Cracking his neck he huffed and straightened himself out. Sam scurried over to Emma, whom he helped to her feet, both watching Crowley.

Abaddon laughed a little as she dusted her jacket off. She grinned at Crowley.

"So it's true. Little former King of Hell has a soft spot for the human after all."

She said her eyes narrowing. Crowley snorted lifting his hand.

"Like you said she's a playing piece. Nothing more special than a human to keep the Whinchesters in like with."

Crowley said preparing to snap his fingers only for Abaddon to throw Crowley across the room like a rag doll. Emma gasped as she watched the man tumble to the floor with a grunt. Then how his body was pressed further into the ground, him groaning and yelling out in pain.

"We have to do something!"

Emma hissed. Sam looked at her. Her forehead red from where she hit the wall hard enough to leave a bruise, her legs weak from trying to struggle against Abaddon's power, and yet she knew that they had to do something to help Crowley.

Sam quickly turned and seen Abaddon approaching Crowley, her hand out as she smothered him with her unseen powers.

"Hey! Stop it!"

"Emma!"

Sam called out trying to grab her before she could get any closer to the two of them, but she slipped through his fingers. Sam cursed under his breath as he hurried for the gate to fetch something that wasn't far from them that they could use to help their chances of staying alive.

"I really don't want to hurt you if I don't have to little girl."

Abaddon said catching Emma's body right before she could reach Crowley. The red haired woman smirked and chuckled, amused.

Crowley looked over his shoulder seeing Emma's blue-golden eyes gazing back at him with a startled and worries expression. Her hands reaching out for him. He had never in all his years as a Demon seen a human look so overly concerned for himself. So willing to protect him, only to be caught up and hurt by someone stronger.

And it pissed him off.

Crowley yelled and suddenly the room shook causing Abaddon to lose her footing rendering her powers useless for a moment. Emma fell right into Crowley's opened arms catching her tumble with his own body. He then turned to Abaddon causing the woman's eyes to widen. Emma seen a streak of fear flash through them right before Crowley snapped his fingers, Abaddon vanished in thin air.

The room stopped shaking altogether instantly after that.

Emma's breathing was quick as she clung to Crowley. Her fingers tight against his suit as she kneeled there in his arms. The odd part was was that even though Abaddon had fled, Crolwey continued to sit there holding her.

Her head pressed against his chest listening to his steady breathing and heart. His chin on her forehead. His arms wrapped tightly around her body. The two of them sitting there in an embrace that when Sam seen it, it was majorly concerning for him.

"Emma, you okay?"

Sam called out causing Emma to slowly look over her shoulder while still clinging to Crowley.

"I-I'm fine Sam."

She stuttered. Turning her head up she looked at Crowley and seen he was looking down at her.

"Are you alright?"

Crowley arched a brow, both actually. He hasn't expected the girl to ask about his well being at all. It brought a feeling to him a very human type feeling.

"I'm fine Princess."

He muttered. Sam stood there watching, holding the book that he had grabbed to try and save them. Watching the two of them being so close, he didn't like it. Holding the book tightly in his hand he couldn't help but think what Dean would even attempt to do seeing that if he hadn't left again with Cas.

"Alright the both of you stand up."

Sam said catching their attention from one another. The both looked at Sam, Emma innocently, but Crolwey, Crolwey looked devious. Sam's eyes widened when Crowley raised his hand.

"Sorry Sam, but I'm not about ready to be prisoner again."

Crowley said causing Emma to look up at Crowley. Just then her stomach felt as if it was going to eject everything she had eaten. Her eyes closed tightly as she clung to Crowley only to re-open them finding that she was no longer sitting on the cold hard ground with Crowley, but instead they were in a hotel room.

"Wh-what are we doing here?"

She questioned feeling Crowley's hold on her body tighten. She looked at him shocked, not understanding why he had taken her with him.

"Like I said Princess, I'm done playing prisoner."

He said scooping his hand across her cheek, allowing her to see a small flash of red pass through his eyes. She swallowed nervously.

What was he possibly going to do to her?

 

 

 

 


	2. Truth

Emma pressed her hands against his chest trying to push away from him. But it didn't get her anywhere.

"So quick to run away Princess?"

Crowley questioned his grip neither tightening nor loosening. Emma looked up at him startled. We're the blood injections honestly making him seem so different?

"I -- uh -- where are we?"

She asked looking around the room. Crowley's hand still upon her cheek, but slowly fell as she took in her surroundings.

"Little hide out. The boys will never find us here."

"Us? You're not taking me back?"

"I just brought you here. Come on Princess, you're smarter than that."

Emma pulled away completely and looked at her surroundings. It was a suit with a long size bed, kitchen, and sitting area. She had no idea where they were located, but the room was clean so she could only imagine they were somewhere with a lot of foot traffic.

"So what you're going to use me against Sam and Dean? Cas will track you down just like always."

She quickly added knowing that Sam had to have been flipping his shit right now. Crowley frowned as he approached Emma in a smooth motion. His hands in his pockets, his eyes looking right at her, his walk slow and almost gliding.

"You said you wanted to help me with my feelings problem. You wanted to make a deal, correct?"

Emma swallowed looking up at him. She chewed on the inside of her cheek piercings nervously causing them to move up and down as Crowley noticed.

"I -- I just thought it wasn't right. You're a demon yeah, but lately you've been -- "

"Helpful? Saving your ass? I've been --"

"Protective of me."

Emma blurted out quickly. Crowley paused and his eyes narrowed. He looked at Emma with a look that she couldn't read apart from irritation.

"Like I said, you're a playing piece for the Winchesters."

"Really because that Abaddon thought I was much more as she put it."

Crowley scoffed and quickly put distance between the two of them.

"She's a bitch. She was blowing smoke out her ass. Thinking she knows everything there is to know about how I see others. Despicable."

Crowley said heading toward the bar in the sitting room. Emma followed after him.

"Just lemme go Crowley. We've been over this they'll find me like they always do -- "

"Not this time. This time is different. Because like you said you wanted to help me. You're going to help me."

Emma let her mouth gape. One minute he wasn't wanting her help then the next he did? What was up with this man?

"Crowley, I'm not -- "

Her eyes widened when a syringe suddenly appeared in Crowley's hand. Her eyes flicked to it before glancing back at Crowley, who now was mixing a drink.

"We can do this the easy way, or my way darling. I'll let you pick."

She noticed that he wasn't using her nickname at this moment, which meant that he was serious about his offer. She swallowed.

"I give you my blood to make you human, and help you with your feelings... that's our deal?"

"Essentially that's correct. Minus the whole human ordeal."

Crowley said picking up his drink and sipping from it. Emma swallowed looking at the syringe. Her hand came out to take it, but Crowley pulled away.

"We have to seal this deal Princess."

He said causing Emma's cheeks to warm. Crowley swallowed more of his drink as he placed the glass down, along with the syringe. He took a step forward his hands out at his sides looking at Emma. He noticed her cheeks had become rosey red causing him to smirk at her embarrassment.

"You know how these things work, darling."

Emma blinked looking at him.

"I'm not... giving up my soul am I?"

"No, you keep your soul. It's your blood I want."

He said stepping forward and holding her waist. She stiffened as his body was pressed to his chest. She looked into his eyes curious as to why he seemed so forward about it, then she figured out it must have been just the way he was with everyone.

"Okay..."

She said softly. Crowley's deep chuckle rumbled in his chest as he placed his hand on the side of her cheek. His fingers moving across her cold piercings pulling her face to his. When her lips connected with his she closes her eyes quickly and pressed her lips firmly against his.

It wasn't until his tongue made way inside her mouth did it actually dawn on her that she was kissing Crowley, her capture, King of Hell, the man who had taken her on more than one occasion as a hostage.

Her fingers wrapped around his shoulders as she kept herself pressed against him. His tongue swirling around hers as she pushed her tongue shly against his.

Then he pulled away to breathe again.

And the deal was sealed.

 

* * *

 

Her outfit was currently her night attire that Crolwey had so graciously snapped to her body. It was black and simple. Shorts and a tank top. It made it easier for her to not only move, but to also put the needle into her arm.

"Ouch."

Emma gasped sitting in the chair and putting the needle into her arm. Sweat started to bead on her head as the blood started to fill the little space within the syringe.

"Princess?"

Crowley questioned walking over to her. Emma pulled the needle out of her arm and showed the deep brusing against her arm where she had been injecting to pull the blood. His eyes widened a bit as he sat down on the arm of the chair.

Reaching out he took her arm. They had been here for only half a week, yet Emma's arm looked like she was a junkie. That was mostly true seeing as how she was supplying Crolwey with his addiction.

"You're brusing? Why?"

He questioned his thumb tracing over the small bead of blood that came out from her wound.

"I'm anemic."

Crowley arched a brow. She would have said it was a worried expression. Of course he would be worried, his blood was on the line. Crowley moved his finger across her wound and watched wide eyed as the darkness on her arm disappeared like it was never even there.

"You can heal?"

She asked looking up at him. She finally noticed that Crowley was dresses in a sleek black night attire. Both long sleeve top and pants. They looked good on him.

"When I want so long as the wound isn't major."

He said his thumb brushing against her arm again before he pulled away. He plucked the syringe from her hand and rose back from the arm of the chair beside her. She watched Crolwey walk away from her and inject himself with her blood.

His back to her as if trying to keep her from watching. She listened to him moan and once the blood was drained into his own arm he placed it down on the table. Sighing he rolled his sleeve back down over his arm as he turned back toward Emma.

He blinked looking at Emma his eyes were different and had been ever changing since she had started giving Crowley her blood. Standing up from the chair Crowley walked back over to Emma. She had become use to his odd behaviour at this point.

Half a week doing this and having it to where Crolwey could touch her, she was use to it. His hands came up and grazed her hair about her head. It was shorter in the front, but rather long in the back. His hand starting from the front and then into the back. Her eyes closed feeling his hand moving through her hair.

She heard him sigh as he pressed his body to her. She leaned into him, having told him that she would help him emotionally. She heard Crowley grunt as his head found a resting place in the crook of her neck. Her hands came up behind his back and held him there.

"Do you want to lay down?"

Emma questioned quietly. She felt Crowley's fingers twitch as she spoke. He pulled away looking down at her. Before she knew what had happened the two of them ended up on the bed. Her stomach was doing a slight flipping motion from the powers Crowley had used to move them there.

Crowley laid his head against her chest as she laid on her back. She looked up at the ceiling. Her fingers moving across Crowley's dark hair and running his head.

"Why did you agree to this?"

He suddenly asked catching Emma off guard. She looked down at the top of his head. She laid there thinking. Recalling how Crolwey would treat her respectfully the last few times he had kidnapped her or helped her.

"Because you've helped me before."

Crowley laid there with his head against her chest. What she couldn't see however was Crowley's expression. His eyes slightly glazed over as the emotions took strongly to him.

"I've done a lot. A lot of things that Moose will never forgive me for."

"I'm not Sam."

Crowley chuckled lightly. His lips twitched a bit as he knew that she wasn't anything like Sam.

"But still. King of Hell remember. I've done so many horrible things. Things that if you knew about, you wouldn't want anything to do with -- "

"What are you trying to prove here?"

Emma asked use to having moments like this, but not as intense.

Crowley lifted his head up looking at Emma. She noticed his glazed over eyes. Her hand instantly coming across his cheek as she cupped his face.

"You're not like any other human I've come across. You don't fear me. You respect me. You're... helping me."

"Crowley?"

"You're doing this for no personal gain. What human does something with no personal gain?"

He asked his voice fading lightly as if he was going to sleep, but he wasn't. Demons don't sleep, well, much.

"I mean, I don't want Lucifer to kill us all. I would much rather you be in charge of Hell. But aside from that I don't want anything from you."

Crowley smirked a bit he just couldn't help it. He never heard of a human wanting him on the throne like she did.

"I could always use a Queen, Princess."

There it was again that blush. Over the last half a week he had watched a trail of emotions from Emma herself, but her blushing was one that would never get old for him.

"Perhaps you should find one then."

She said as calmly as possible. He chuckled. His eyes closing feeling her hand coming back up to his hair running her fingers through it.

Everything was quiet. It was just the two of them, until it wasn't. Emma stiffened and gasped a bit causing Crolwey to open his eyes and look at Emma's startled face. He turned his head about and seen a woman standing there at the foot of his bed.

"Well, I never expected to find you in bed with... A human."

She said her hair red and curly. Crowley sat up and looked at her. The woman looked at Emma almost as if she could skin her alive, which of course made her feel incredibly uneasy.

"What do you want?"

His voice changed, it wasn't soft and low like it had been with Emma instead it was now cold and harsh. The woman made a 'ouch' expression looking back at Crowley.

It took a minute, but Emma noticed what the woman was dressed in now. A long black night dress that clung to her extremely skinny body.

"I've missed you, my King."

"I'm sure you have. How did you find me?"

The woman walked toward Crowley. She moved around the bed more toward him. Emma watched as Crowley rose up off the bed. She watched as this woman's hands came up and attempted to touch his chest, but her wrist was grabbed.

The red head looked at Crowley oddly then glanced between Emma and him. She snorted almost as if she was shocked.

"How did you find me?"

Crowley growled. The woman was quick to answer this time.

"It wasn't that hard, my King. I followed after the rumors. The Winchesters, the human you took who was giving you blood, a hotel room..."

She said right as Crolwey tightened his hold on her, he took her wrists and tossed them back, causing her to stumble backwards.

"Leave."

He said his gaze lingering back toward Emma who sat confused on the bed.

"I can feel your energy, you need me -- "

"To leave! Now!"

He snapped. Emma didn't know who this woman was, who this demon was, but whoever it was Crolwey did not want her here. And Crowley's explosion of a shout was just what was needed in order to piss off their unsuspecting guest.

"You've replaced me with a human! I cannot believe you right now! After all the many long years of my service and dedication to you this is what I get traded in for some human bitch -- "

Emma jumped as the woman's face turned to pain, a loud smacking sound, and the flashing light of the face happened before she dropped dead. Emma's eyes were wide as she pushed herself back up onto the bed against the headboard seeing the blade in Crowley's  hand covered in her blood.

"Don't you ever, ever disrespect her."

He said lowly as he turned around to look at Emma. Her shocked expression said it all and in the calmest manner of voice Crolwey spoke up.

"Care for a drink?"

As if he didn't just kill someone.

 

* * *

 

**Nearly Two Years Ago**

_"Hello love."_

_Emma was crying she was so scared. Her body shaking as she was chained up. Her hands reaching above her head attached to the wall. Her feet unable to touch the floor. Her body dirty as she was kept here locked up being used as bait against Sam and Dean._

_Crowley's shaved face smiled as he approached her._

_"We tried Crowley! We did I swear -- "_

_"I know darling. I know. Which is why your guts aren't hanging off a Christmas tree as decor."_

_Crowley said walking over to Emma and brushing some of her hair out of her face. He sighed deeply. His eyes looking at her little cheek piercings, then to her eyes which were a strange blue with golden rings in them. It wasn't as if her eyes were uncommon, they were just... intriguing to him._

_"I'll have a bath drawn up for you later. We'll even watch a movie, if you promise to not try and escape."_

_Emma stopped crying for a moment looking at Crowley. The demon that wanted them to kill Lucifer, was offering a bath and a movie?_

_"Are you trying to make a deal with me?"_

_Although Emma didn't know much about Crowley, she knew that Sam and Dean said he hated the Devil, and he was a salesman._

_"Indeed. Although no contract on this one. You can keep your soul, my treat."_

_He said smiling at her. Emma felt her head light and foggy. She didn't really understand what was happening with the demon, but it was better than being chained to the wall. When he released her she nearly tumbled to the ground, but Crolwey had caught her before she hit the floor._

_"Come now darling. I know I'm handsome, but don't be falling for me."_

_His lame joke didn't appeal to Emma as she placed her hands on his shoulders and helped herself to stand up. It wasn't moments ago that she was just crying at her capture, now he was cracking jokes? He really was the King of Hell wasn't he?_

_"Here."_

_He said causing her stomach to all but exile itself from her body. She blinked rapidly and found herself in a bathroom. She sucked in a deep breath he had just teleported them into the bathroom._

_It was small, but what did she honestly expect? It was simple with the tub full of what looked like warm water and bubbles._

_"There we are darling. Nice hot bath for our princess."_

_"Princess?"_

_She questioned looking at him oddly. He just stood there holding her waist with a smirk._

_"The clad brothers are bending backwards for you to be released. Just like knights in shinning denim they are always out to save their princess."_

_"I'm not -- "_

_"Oh come now Emma, this is what, your third hostage situation?"_

_She didn't reply as she merely looked down at the water in the tub. Crowley's chest rumbled with a laugh while his fingers tightened against her waist._

_"Sounds like princess material to me, Princess."_

Her eyes opened with a startle. Emma glanced around the room she had fallen asleep on the bed in the hotel room. Looking down at the foot of the bed she noticed the dead woman was still lying there in a small pool of her own blood from where Crolwey had stabbed her in the side with the angel blade. Looking across the room she noticed Crowley standing above what looked to be two more bodies. He didn't seem all too startled by things as he stood there with a glass in his hand sipping on the liquor he constantly drank.

Hearing her shuffling about on the bed Crolwey turned and looked at her.

"Sleeping Beauty awakes."

He comments looking at her. Slowly she looks around the room to all three bodies wondering what the hell happened here.

"Abaddon has taken over Hell. She sent some of her men here for a little check up on me."

He said as if reading her mind. Emma looked around at the bodies all three of them. It really started to dawn on her just how dangerous Crowley could truly be given the chance.

"Abaddon? The woman from before?"

"Yes. That's how she found me. Abaddon sent her here to kill you."

He said nodding toward the woman Croley had killed last night. Emma shifted on the bed. This demon Queen of Hell was trying to kill her now? For what reason? Because she was here with Crolwey or was it because of her connection to the Winchesters? Last Emma knew was she was merely a playing piece that apparently everyone wanted to use against the boys.

So why kill her?

"Is that why those two are dead?"

She asked looking at the men across the room. Crowley didn't really reply as he picked up the syringe in his hand and walked back over toward her on the bed.

"Here darling."

He said dropping it on the bed. Emma looked down at the silver equipment that she had been using for days to fill Crowley with human blood. She had watched him change. She had watched as he started to turn into something that she didn't recognize him as anymore. Biting her bottom lip she shook her head.

"No. No more."

Her quiet voice barely managed as her eyes staid on the silver. Crowley's eyes narrowed.

"What? What did you just say?"

"I said no more Crowley."

She looked up at him.

"Something is happening to you, you're starting to not become yourself. You're --  "

"We made a deal Princess! Now gimme your blood!"

Crowley snapped causing her to jump. She bit her inner bottom lip and shook her head. She was terrified right now, but she also cared. Whatever this blood was doing to him wasn't good. He was becoming to reliant on it. His whole mood and personality was changing and it was getting worse. What started out as two injections quickly turned into five.

"I know and I've been helping you emotionally. And I also see that this -- this is going too far!"

Suddenly Crowley grabbed her up and pinned her to the bed. Emma gasped and her eyes wide. Crowley held her down against the bed by her wrists hurting her in the process. His eyes were blazing with anger as she watched him scared.

"Crowley, please, you're hurting me -- "

"How do you think I feel! You think I wanted this! You think I wanted to feel these human feelings!"

He shouted squeezing her wrists more causing her to cry out.

"That woman came here to try and use my feelings against me! She was here to seduce me into bed with her all on orders from Abaddon. And once she was finished she was going to try and convince me to allow her to kill you!"

Emma's heart beat harder against her chest to the point where she believed that it was going to expload right out of her rib cage.

"But I wasn't going to let her lay a hand on you and do you know why!? Because I've fallen in love with you! You a weak little human and me the former King of Hell! This blood has poisoned my mind and Abaddon knows my weakness, my one damn weakness, and it's all thanks to those two morons!"

Emma laid there silent. Crowley's grip on her wrist never let up as he hovered above her watching her bottom lip quiver slightly. She blinked rapidly a few times and inhaled deeply.

"You haven't fallen in love with me, it's my blood, Crowley."

Crowley narrowed his eyes more his head defending down into her neck. She stiffened feeling his lips planting small kisses on her hot skin. She moved her head away from Crowley to let him lay his head where it was. She heard a sharp intake of breath before a rugged release and his body shook. Her eyes widened, was he crying against her neck?

Finally his hands loosened up enough on her wrists and shifted away to allow her to move her arms and hold him.

Emma had no God damn idea what was going on anymore. Crowley was like a loose cannon at this point. He was killing demons, taking blood, and confessing his confused feelings toward his prisoner.

What the hell was this blood doing to him? Emma didn't understand but she knew she had to somehow ween him off it and soon. Because if she didn't she didn't know what the hell else she could handle.

* * *

 

Emma sat there in the bed in the hotel room. The bodies had been deposed of and the room now looked normal and not like a murder scene. Crowley was slowly starting to be weened off the blood from Emma after his last break down, she told him enough was enough.

She may have been a kind and quiet young woman, but watching the man who had saved her life more than once, go through Hell, no pun intended, and back over this blood was the last straw.

It wasn't easy by any means, but somehow Emma worked him through it. There was more cuddling, more touching, more quiet time. Crowley had yet to be bothered again by anybody which Emma counted her blessings. But there was a change in Crowley since his confessions.

He was clingy. He didn't want her to leave even to make a phone call to Sam and Dean and finally tell them she was alright. He wanted her by his side both day and night. And the more and more she weened him off the blood the more she started to believe the words he had told her.

She started to believe that it wasn't the blood after all.

"Sammy? Hey."

Emma called the boys finally after about two weeks of them not hearing from her. It would have been much simpler had she had her phone on her when Crowley decided to play prison break with her, but she didn't which had left the brothers no leads on how to find her.

"Emma! Thank God! Are you alright where are you?"

Sam's concerned voice came through the speaker. How was she suppose to explain to them where she was and what the hell she was currently doing.

"I'm fine. I've been helping Crolwey get weened off the blood you've been pumping him full with. Sam, he's been seriously fucked up like a junkie lately."

"Has he hurt you?"

Had he hurt her? That was a laughable question if Sam could see the way Crowley laid clinging to her on the King Size bed in nothing but their nightly attire. Crowley had his face more or less burried in her breasts, his eyes closed yet she knew he was awake and listening to every word she said.

After all demons didn't really need sleep.

"No, he's been a gentleman."

She said in a quiet tone. She felt Crowley shift against her settling against her in a more comfortable position.

"Really? Seriously? Emma he kidnapped you! He used you to get away!"

"Because you decided to lock him up in a church, push your blood on him prior to bringing him to our place!"

She hissed.

"Its natural to want to escape."

"I can't believe you right now. You're making excuses for the King of Hell! He's a demon Emma in case you've forgotten!"

Emma hung up the phone with a huff. She understood that Sam would never forgive Crowley for the things that he's done, but that didn't justify the fact that Crowley had changed, against his will or not, he was different.

"Trouble with Moose?"

Emma startled at the sound of Crowley's voice. She jumped a little glancing down at him. She noticed that his eyes had cleared up tremendously from the last couple of days.

"He's just... He's worried about me being here with you. He's worried that the King of Hell is going to do horrible things and hurt me."

"Well, he's not wrong."

Crowley said lowly motioning his head a bit. Emma looked at him with an arched brow confused by his words greatly.

"What do you mean?"

She questioned. Crowley glanced back up at her.

"Darling if only you knew what this blood made me think about doing to you... you'd be concerned."

"Emotions can be hard."

"You don't seem startled by my reply. Why is that?"

Emma sighed and looked around the hotel room.

"Because there was only three dead bodies and not four."

She said meaning that if Crowley was going to kill her he would have done it by now. That's when Crowley leaned up becoming close to Emma's face.

"Oh my dear, sweet, naive little girl. I wasn't talking about killing you, I was talking about something a bit more -- "

Emma's eyes widened as Crowley's lips hovered over her own. She knew he was acting odd with all the cuddling. The way he said he loved her, how he needed and wanted to be loved. But she hasn't expected the demon to become this interested in her.

"Pleasurable for the both of us."

He whispered moving his lips over hers in a slow and sensual emotional filled kiss.

Emma's eyes sprung open after a moment closed. Crowley was pushing his lips against hers which was something she didn't expect out of this whole time together. She quickly found herself shoving him off her. He looked over at her startled from across the bed, watching her spring to her feet.

"I agreed to help you with your emotions -- not making out!"

She said angry. Crowley watched the young woman who never became angry get very angry with him. Her usual quiet self, sad self, was lit with a spark that set a fire in Crowley seeing the rage in her.

But it also hurt. The rejection hurt him more than he had expected.

"I told you my feelings for you! You think that was easy for me!"

Crowley snapped back causing Emma to turn away. She crossed her arms over her chest and batted the tears away.

"And I told you it was the blood. Think. Have you ever felt this way about me before? Before the blood?"

That left Crowley silent. A silence which spoke the truth.

"Yes."

Or so she believed. She turned quickly to look at him. Her heart racing at his reply.

"We may not show it, but we care, in our own twisted way. Mostly it's shown through a sin. Jealousy, Greed, Pride -- think back Emma. You think I would have let any human go without real torture like I did you? I've saved your life more than anyone. Cas, Dean, Sam -- nobody has stepped up to the plate more than me."

Emma gasped as Crowley appeared in front of her from the bed within a blink of an eye. Emma tried to back track, but Crowley's arm came around her back and kept her there in front of him.

"I'm greedy when it comes to you. Prideful, dare say even... jealous. I want you. I've wanted you for a long while. Longer than you've known."

Emma swallowed. She gave a quivered sigh. Her hands coming up to rest on his chest.

"Why are you telling me this? Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I refuse to lie to you. I've never lied to you, I've just never told you the full truth."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't figured out already this is an AU type of story. Because I fully believe that the insert of different characters would end up changing the time-line of a story. Anyway I still hope you're enjoying.
> 
> Thank you for the Kudos and Reviews!

Emma felt her heart twist in her chest. His words, his hand, his eyes.

"You need rest. Y-You're not thinking -- "

"The only thing I'm thinking about is you."

He whispered. Emma's eyes flickered across his face. It was pale and sweaty. The withdraws from the blood were shoeing more and more each passing day. Of course it had to be the blood.

But he didn't have the blood before when he said he took a liking to her.

"Why? Why me?"

"Why not? Why not you?"

"Because... Because I'm fat, ugly, I'm -- "

Suddenly Crowley's lips landed on hers to silence her words. She inhaled deeply through her nose taken back by his sudden advancement. His hand wrapped around the back of her head, keeping her against him. Even though the voices screamed in the back of her head to pull away.

But Crowley pulled away first.

"I don't ever want to hear you speak about yourself that way again. Do you understand? Whatever sorry sod put those ideas in your head, I'll gut him like a fish and wrap his inners around his neck like a scarf keeping him warm as I continue to torture him."

Emma blinked shocked by Crowley's lowly spoken words. She honestly didn't know what to say and then of course that kiss. What was she suppose to make of all this?

"Please Crowley, let me go."

She asked. Crowley frowned his hands seeming to continue to hold her.

"Don't tell me you don't enjoy this. The closeness, the body heat."

"You're very clingy you know that right?"

Emma couldn't help but say as she pushed further away from him. He frowned deeply, hurt by the comment.

"Fine. Be that way."

He released her with that being said. She didn't really seem effected by his words as she moved away, that hurt him even more. He sighed and nodded his head turning around and grabbing a drink from the counter.

Emma sighed her eyes growing heavy as she laid there on the bed with the television on and some odd showbeing played. She wasn't really watching it anymore as she was rather watching Crowley somewhat stumbling around looking almost drunk.

Then again he had drank a lot tonight after their little exchanges.

And her rejection.

"Crowley? What are you doing?"

Emma called out watching Crowley stumbling from the living area back into the bedroom. Emma shifted on the bed lazily and looked at him with a tired expression.

"Crowley?"

She asked again watching him stumble against the doorframe. Crowley was a mess right now which caused Emma to nearly roll her eyes.

"Are you seriously drunk?"

"Are you seriously still a bitch?"

Emma's mouth fell open. Crowley looked at Emma and she at him. He stood up as straight as possible before mumbling a small 'sorry' to her and nearly falling toward the bed.

Emma sighed. She had been trying to help him with the addiction. She had been helping him a lot to be completely honest, but this was a whole new type of help. She had yet to see him completely drunk in the manner he was now.

It was ridiculous.

"These -- feelings!"

Crowley hissed as he leaned against the bed trying to not spill his drink. Emma rubbed her eyes in annoyance. When she promised to help the man with his emotions she didn't think he'd be this bad. Seriously it was like dealing with a woman on her period.

"These horrible human feelings! Why would anybody want this!"

Emma sighed removing her hand from her face and stretching down the bed to grab the glass out of Crowley's hand before he could end up spilling it.

When she took it away Crowley tries to reach for it only to slide the rest of the way off the bed and into the floor. Emma places the drink down on her night stand before climbing up out of bed. She walked around to the foot and was surprised to see Crowley now on the brink of crying.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright just -- just calm down."

She said not knowing what to do with the overly emotional and rather intoxicated demon. She sat down beside him and he instantly came to her. She held him through his episode of random babbling and ranting about how humans were just walking sacks of emotions and how he hated every second of it.

Emma didn't say anything as sat there combing her fingers through his sweaty hair, his whole body was covered in sweat from the withdrawal symptoms. She held him close and let him lean against her because she knew that things had to change and they had to change quickly so she can be returned to Sam and Dean.

The next morning when Emma awoke she found herself in the bed having wondered how she got here when she had fallen asleep holding Crowley on the floor. It wasn't until she noticed a lack of the man beside her she took to looking around the room.

Then she noticed she was alone.

Rubbing her eyes she rose from the bed and checked the suit room only to find herself alone. She started to panic. She started to worry about Crowley and where he had went or if someone had kidnapped him in the night and she hasn't heard -- but wouldn't they have killed her or at least done something to her?

'Crowley? Crowley? I dunno if this works the same way, but I do this to contact Castiel. If you can here me I just wanna make sure you're safe. Please Crowley.'

She thought hoping that it would work the same way initially.

It was then before she knew it nothing happened. She stood there in the middle of the hotel room alone, having no idea where she was or how to get back to Sam and Dean Winchester.

 

* * *

 

"I've found her."

Castiel said out of the blue. Sam and Dean looked to some another standing outside of the motel room. Before either of the boys could say anything Castiel had vanished. Dean and Sam glanced around standing there for a moment.

Then he returned with someone in his arms.

"Emma!"

Dean shouted as he rushed over to her. Sam stood there watching as Dean grabbed Emma shifting her from Cas to himself.

"What the hell happened to her!"

Dean asked taking her nearly limp body into his arms. Cas looked from her to Dean and then to Sam.

"She was walking alone, demons found her, she called out -- loudly, for me."

Cas said as Dean took her arm around his shoulder and helped her inside their hotel room. Sam followed in behind them and Cas behind Sam.

Dean laid her down on the bed. He looked her over. Her face was a little bloodied, but she seemed to be alright aside from that.

"You said demons? Where was Crowley? "

Dean asked. Cas looked between everyone in the room. He shook his head.

"He was no where to be found. The demons were planning on dragging her back to hell it seemed. Back to Abaddon -- "

"What the hell does that bitch want with her anyway?"

Dean questioned Cas looked toward Sam. Sam sighed nodding his head and looking toward his brother.

"Abaddon seems to think that Crowley cares about Emma... some how."

"What! Wh-wh-what do you mean!"

Dean said standing up from his position next to the bed. He approached Sam with that tall back Dean type of walk he would do whenever he was pissed about something. Sam raised his hands up.

"Apparently, Emma and Crowley have something they're not telling us."

"What makes you say that? Is this because of the blood she's been giving him? You were suppose to be watching her man! This wouldn't have happened if you had just done your job!"

Dean yelled at his brother. Sam looked at his brother wide-eyed.

"Now this bitch seems to think that she can use her against Crowley!"

"Dean, when Emma called she was sticking up for Crowley. She was making excuses like she actually did care. You can't blame the newly Queen of Hell for thinking that Emma means something to Crowley or the other way around knowing what she knows."

Sam said trying to talk to his brother.

"Sam's right Dean. Abaddon believes that Emma can be used to bring Crowley to heel. And if not Crolwey, then you and your brother."

Cas said looking at Dean. The anger rose in the older brother. He was beyond pissed. Emma, an innocent in all this, nearly got dragged down to Hell and all because of that son of a bitch Crowley.

"So what now? Abaddon wants Emma, how to we keep Abaddon from getting her hands on someone who has no part in any of this?"

Dean asked Cas. Cas looked down at Emma who started to stir in her sleep. Opening her eyes she looked around the room and seen the boys.

"Sam, Dean? Castiel?"

She said sitting up on her elbows best she could. Sam went to her side and sat beside her.

"Take it easy. Em do you remember what happened?"

"Demons. Abaddon sent demons to get me."

She said clearing her throat. Sam watched Emma struggle to stay upright. Her breathing deep as she seemed to have ribs bruised.

"Where's Crowley?"

Dean sneered. Emma looked up at him and shrugged.

"No clue. He disappeared on me. We were held up in a hotel room for weeks. Demons came and tried to kill me, use him, you know demons -- "

"You should know them too considering you were shaking up with one."

"Dean!"

"What Sam? I'm just pointing out the facts here."

"No, he's right. I went with Crowley on my own free will. I just... I just wanted to help him."

"Yeah, well, you've helped him and he left you."

Dean snapped. Emma lowered her head. She hated being treated like a child when it came to Dean. The way he would get angry with her.

"I was -- I didn't mean for this -- I -- "

"Em, we're just glad you're safe."

Sam said glancing between Dean and her. Dean glared at his younger brother causing Sam to arch his brow. The elder brother sighed deeply crossing his arms over one another and becoming silent.

Sam looked back at Emma, putting his hand on her knee causing her to glance at the younger brother.

"Get some rest okay. We'll see you in the morning."

"Okay Sammy."

 

Emma sighed and rolled over in her bed. She adjusted herself under her cover attempting to pull it up more over her body, but the blankets didn't budge. Opening her eyes slowly Emma blinked several times to adjust her eyes. It wasn't until she was starting to wake up.

It wasn't until she opened them did she gasp and become startled by the man sitting on the bed watching her.

"Castiel!"

She shouted sitting up in bed a little too quick. She winced grabbing her side and hissing. He leaned over a bit reaching out and touching her side where she grabbed. A bright white glow came from his hand as Emma felt her side no longer hurt.

And just like that he healed her whole body.

"Thank you."

She said quietly grateful that he had done that for her.

"You're welcome."

Cas said now sitting there awkwardly looking at Emma. She brushed her face and felt her wounds there had healed as well. Clearing her throat she looked at Cas, who just sat on the bed watching her.

"Is there something you need?"

Emma questioned not entirely sure why the angel was sitting here watching her the way he was. His back stiffened and he turned his head to the side a bit.

"Dean has put me on watch over you. He and Sam have went out to gather more information on Abaddon."

"Ah."

Emma said looking down at the sheets. She had always liked Cas, well not always, at first he was a major dick toward her what with having orders from Heaven and all that, but they quickly started to develop a relationship.

"Well, I suppose if you're going to be watching me, we can do something... fun?"

She said not really knowing what the two of them were suppose to do. Cas just sat there and continued to look at her, he made a noise, but it was a noise that showed he didn't know what the two of them were suppose to do either.

 

Cas and Emma found themselves on the couch together nursing some beers and watching the nature show on the small box tv. It wasn't anything too overly exciting, but it was enough to keep Cas's attention so it was good enough for Emma. She had always been an easy girl to please and lived simple which is why she believed that the Winchesters put up with her the way she did.

That and she cooked and cleaned for them when needed.

And she had basically taken over Bobby's old spot. When the boys needed something she would get it for them. She might not have known all about the Supernatural, but she knew enough to do research and help them out with books and internet work.

"So, when Crowley kidnapped you did he torture you?"

Cas asked suddenly out of the blue. She looked at him having her head laying lazily against the back of the couch.

"No. No he actually kept me safe."

She explained taking a drink of her beer.

"Demons attempted to kill me or kidnap me, one or the other, and Crowley killed them; the three of them."

"So... He saved you?"

"Yeah... yeah he saved me."

Emma said looking at Cas. He looked at her with a confuses expression as if he was trying to understand the motives that Crowley had for keeping her for as long as he did. She had explained how she had weened him off blood, but Crowley wasn't the type to give a rat's was about anyone other than himself.

"I don't understand. Why would you freely help someone like Crowley?"

"Because it wasn't right."

"He's killed people Emma."

"And he's saved them too."

He frowned.

"He's bad news."

"You know, I seem to recall a certain angel who wasn't all too keen on helping out a certain pair of brothers and their female companion at first. You know, you actually threatened to smite me a few times. You recall that Castiel?"

The man huffed and looked back at the tv screen. He knew she had a point and he didn't like it one bit. She had always been smart like that, telling the boys what they needed hear and not what they wanted.

Sometimes at least.

"Yeah. Nobody is perfect Cas. But we help those who we can."

She said going back to watching the tv and tipping back her bottle once again.

 

* * *

 

_Two Months Later_

Humming filled the kitchen as the sound of sizzling could be heard followed by scraping. Emma was dressed in her over sized T-shirt with her pajama shorts on underneath. It had been a few days since she heard from the boys. Cas was still hanging around the bunker with her just to be safe until Abaddon was taken care of and they knew Emma was safe.

But as far as attacks went Emma had been safe.

Her current object was frying some eggs and bacon.

Cas was somewhere else in the bunker close by but she wasn't sure where. All she knew is he was here and she didn't really have anything to worry about.

"Hello Princess."

At least she thought. She jumped and spun around nearly knocking the pan she was cooking in off the stove. Whipping around she seen Crowley standing there not far from her in the doorway. Emma felt her heart pounding in her chest and she felt lost for a moment.

"Where in the Hell have you been?"

She all but hissed looking at Crowley. He stood there hands in his jacket pockets looking at her until she asked and then he looked away for a moment.

"I've been gathering information on Abaddon. And I've found out a few things."

"Like she has a target painted on my back thanks to you?"

Crowley's attention snapped to her.

"Look. I know she thinks that you can be used against me, against the boys -- and she's not wrong."

Crowley said approaching her. Emma's back stiffened and she huffed.

"I know what you said about the whole feelings thing, but I know that even before the blood, like you said, there's no way. No possible way."

"Darling I told you -- "

"When Sam didn't have a soul he didn't feel anything. Nothing. He didn't love, hate, he felt nothing. And you've been without a soul since what the 1700's?"

"You know Princess, I think I liked you better when you promised to help me. Now you're... feisty."

Emma frowned crossing her arms over her chest. She bit her cheek piercings and held her breath as she attempted to calm herself.

"Okay, you know what, nevermind!"

She said turning back around and grabbing her frying pan and shuffling the eggs around. Crowley sighed deeply moving over to her right side he leaned against the counter watching.

"Alright look, I'm sorry I left you in the hotel room. I'm sorry you nearly got kidnapped by Abaddon's men. I'm sorry that -- "

"You weren't there?"

Crowley arched a brow and cleared his throat.

"That too."

Emma sighed and turned off the stove. She tapped her fingers against the metal part of the stove top. She sniffled a bit trying to clear her train of thought. She sighed deeply and with a huff like sound  she looked at Crowley.

"I'm not angry. I'm hurt. Upset that after everything I did for you, you left without a word."

Crowley frowned deeply. He just looked at Emma unspoken while they stood in the kitchen together.

"You know, maybe Sam and Dean are right. Maybe Cas is right. Maybe you are just looking out for yourself. I mean, after all the help I had given you, you bailed on me. I was nearly dragged down to Hell to become a lacky for Abaddon and I -- "

Emma squeaked when Crowley's lips crashed down onto hers causing silence to fill the kitchen. Her whole body tensed up and she froze. It wasn't until Crowley pulled away and brushed some hair behind her ear did she see the red flash through his eyes.

"When I returned to the hotel room you were gone. I went looking for you, and my sources told me about the attack, about the angel saving you. I never told you to leave that hotel room that was your own doing. But... I am sorry I wasn't there. Had I known -- "

"Had you known what?"

Crowley sighed at the new addition to the conversation. He removed his hand from Emma's face and straightened up his posture as he turned and looked at Cas, who now joined them in the room.

"Cas, what a wonderful surprise. You wouldn't happen to be the devil would you? We were just talking about you."

"What are you doing here Crowley?"

Cas glared daggers into the demon who stood so close to Emma. Emma sighed and turned around.

"I'm here because nunya business that's why."

"He came to apologize for being a dick."

Crowley looked almost hurt as he turned his head and looked at the brunet.

"Just tell him everything why don't you!"

Emma rolled her eyes. She was done being the quiet little girl she once was around Crowley. After all the time spent locked up with him in a hotel room she started to learn how to come out of her shell.

Surprising everyone once she returned.

"Oh stop. Apologizing for your actions isn't a bad thing. Besides, Cas wants to smite you into oblivion anyways so might wanna try and tell him things to get you onto his good side."

Emma said playing her food and walking away from the stove to the table. Crowley watched her pull out a chair, but Castiel kept his glaring eyes glued on Crowley.

"Right. Well. Now that that's outta the way I suppose I should tell you the second reason why I came here."

Crowley said sticking his hands in his pockets and walking toward the table causing Cas to start doing the same. Crowley's gazed moved over to Castiel as he approached. Emma on the other hand just watched the two hoping they wouldn't kill each other.

"I need your help."

Crowley said stopping beside Emma at the table. She blinked several times before looking up at him.

"I've figured out a way to take down Abaddon, but I need your help."

She couldn't believe him right now.

"No way."

Cas said beating her to her response. Crowley glared at the angel. Emma looked over at Cas.

"Cas, it's okay."

"It is most deffinelty not okay Emma. I was told to stay put and protect you. There's no way I'm letting him take you to try and destroy Abaddon."

"Excause me, but are you her Daddy?"

Crowley snapped back annoyed causing Cas to glare even harsher at the demon.

"Didn't think so. So, Princess, what do you say? Wanna help Daddy take down the big bad Queen?"

Emma felt her cheeks warm when Crowley called himself her Daddy. She put her fork down and rubbed her face trying to ridden her blush. Glancing up at Crowley it only worsened when she seen his arched brow and that stupid smirk.

He seen it.

"Crowley, don't ever call yourself that again. And Cas is right, I have to stay put."

Crowley frowned a little and sighed. He pulled his head about a little.

"I knew you'd say that."

He said putting his hand on her shoulder. Emma heard what sounded like Cas before she bent over and threw up her breakfast all over the stone floor. Crowley held her up to keep her from falling to the ground.

"So, I figured I'd do something to change your mind."

Crowley said while Emma felt a handkerchief against her cheek. She gasped and took it cleaning her mouth off from the small saliva dribble. She looked at the white piece with a red "C" embroidered into the piece.

She handed it back to him and straightened up her body. Crowley had teleported her she noticed that much, but she didn't know where the hell he had taken her.

"Welcome to Hell, Princess."


	4. Chapter 4

Emma's eyes widened as she quickly twirled around. Her head still spinning causing her nearly puke again, but she kept it in as she glared up at Crowley.

"Why the hell are we in Hell! Isn't this where we wanted to avoid!"

Emma hissed. She started to panic. She wasn't a hunter. She didn't belong in the field and she most deffinelty didn't belong in Hell.

At least she hoped not.

"Relax. We're merely going to work together. Draw Abaddon off the throne. Destroy her. I reclaim the throne. Everything falls back into place."

Emma shook her head. She couldn't believe that he made it sound so simple. Then again this was Crowley.

"You know, everyone wants to protect me. Sam, Dean, Cas -- and you had me believe that even you, but this isn't screaming protection!"

"Look, I know you're upset. But I need you to trust me Princess."

Emma swallowed feeling Crowley's hands find themselves on her shoulders. Could she trust him? Should she trust him? After the last incident she wasn't sure if she should or not.

"You know when we first met, I never thought you'd personally drag me down to Hell for bait or whatever this crazy ass plan of yours happens to be."

She said causing Crowley to frown. But then she sighed.

"And I never thought I'd be crazy enough to agree."

Crowley let a sly smile slip across his lips.

"Follow my lead Princess."

 

If she had known that following his lead would have lead to this she may have reconsidered. Because the moment the doors to Hell's throne room were flung open and Emma was sent flying inside startling demons as she skidded across the floor and stopping right before the throne.

She huffed and groaned feeling her body ache. She slowly rose up into her hands and knees turning her head up she seen the red head sitting on the throne. Blinking several times she noticed that Abaddon seemed to have her neck slit open then sewed up.

The demon smiled down at her.

"Well, what a surprise this happens to be. And who brought you in?"

"I did!"

Crowley called as he walked inside the door. Abaddon lifted her head and her smile disappeared almost instantly.

"Crowley. Didn't figure I'd see you here and turning over your little -- "

"And see that's where you're mistaken on both accounts. Here I am, first off. And secondly -- "

Crowley said glancing down at Emma. He gave a slight chuckle and turned his head a bit.

"I couldn't give a rat's ass about Princess here."

Emma's eyes widened as she looked up at Crowley before they narrowed quickly.

"You son of a -- "

"Well, this is a surprise."

Abaddon said with a chuckle. She rose from the throne and made her way down the small steps before she stopped aside Emma.

"And here I thought you were giving her attention."

Abaddon said smirking.

"Taking her blood. Trying to bed her. Or was my information wrong?"

"No. Not wrong. Her blood. Human blood. It's toxic to us demons. Makes us a bloody mess. But, luckily for me. I'm clean. Kitten no longer has her claws in me."

Crowley said with a shrug. He approached Abaddon.

"And just to show you, I've brought what you believed to be my "one weakness" here before you."

"And what do you expect to gain from this Crowley?"

Abaddon questioned arching a brow. Crowley scoffed and pointed at he ceiling.

"My throne."

Emma felt her face pale. If this was still part of his plan then he was good at acting. Too good, if she was honest. Emma started to honestly believe that Crowley had duped her.

"You... you're not serious?"

Emma asked looking at Crowley. He scoffed and lowered his arm back down to his side.

"I'm the King of Hell, darling. Trading a playing piece of Sam and Dean Winchester is a small price to pay to have my throne back. Wouldn't you think?"

Emma felt a small piece of herself snap. Her mouth twitched when she heard Abaddon laughing above her caused her to look down at the ground.

"Aren't you the least bit curious as to how I'm back? It's kind of ironic in a way."

Abaddon said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You see, I have no need for her against the Winchesters."

Abaddon said causing Emma to look up at her just in time to see Abaddon motion for Emma to stand up. Confused she slowly felt her body rise up though it wasn't of her own free will.

"You see. The Winchesters brought me back to life. To deal with their "common enemy" as they put it."

Emma gasped a little as her feet touched the ground again. Crowley's eyes widened a bit looking between Emma and Abaddon.

"Wait... They were the ones that sewed your head back on? You're joking?"

"They wanted me to work for them, I said no thanks. They told me all about your little blood party you were having in their cellar and how to make it look like they weren't involved."

Emma narrowed her eyes a bit.

"You're lying!"

Emma hissed causing Abaddon to laugh. She looked at Emma and pinched her cheek.

"You are so cute Princess. But the grown ups are talking now."

Abaddon said with the wave of her hand she sent Emma flying with a scream across the room. She flew right into a candle stand and had it tumble over top of her. Her whole back rung out in pain as she laid there against the stone floor dazed.

"They want you out of the picture. Had it all set up. But never expected I would drop by. Don't you think it was a little strange that Sammy wasn't willing to help, or let the kid help?"

Abaddon chuckled seeing the anger flash across Crowley's face shortly after she sent Emma flying. She sighed and shook her head chuckling.

"And deep, deep, deep down somewhere I can tell that you care for that walking, talking, meat suit that I just threw across the room. So, I guess she is a weakness isn't she?"

Abaddon said a sly smile coming to her lips. Crowley was beyond furious. This wasn't going according to his planning at all and Abaddon had just sent Emma flying across the room.

"You know, Abaddon. You were once one of Hell's greatest warriors."

Crowley said approaching her a pissed off smirk on his lips as he came closer.

"You had it all. Well, everything that a demon in your state and position could have, but you forgot one thing."

Crowley said stopping not far from her. She lifted her head a bit as she narrowed her eyes down toward Crowley.

"And what's that?"

She asked. Her cocky smirk fell so fast she didn't even know what had happened. Her body flashed as the blade was pushed through her body and she screamed out. Looking down she seen the angel blade shoved through her body from the back.

It was removed quickly causing her to fall to the ground dead. Crowley looked at Emma, who did not seem happy what so ever as she glared at him while holding the bloodied blade he had slipped her before entering the throne room in her hand.

"You son of a bitch."

She growled. Crowley looked at Emma and then the blade in her hand. He shrugged a bit.

"Son of a witch would be more correct."

Emma glared daggers in him from the correction.

"Right. Angry woman holding something sharp that can kill me. Not a smart move on my behalf is it?"

"Take me home Crolwey!"

"Right away Princess."

 

Before she even knew what had happened Emma had been returned to her room, along with Crowley. She held onto him hating the feeling so much of being teleported all the time.

She hated when Cas did it and she hated it now with Crowley.

"Here. Take your blade back."

She said holding it out. Crowley took it and watched as she walked over to her bed. Her oversized T-shirt was covered in dirt and her legs didn't seem the best either.

"I can't believe you pulled something like that -- "

Emma said sitting down on the bed. She looked at Crowley frowning.

"I did what I had to do to get rid of that threat. The woman would have killed us all."

Crowley said looking at Emma.

"Do you believe her? When she said the Winchesters brought her back to kill you?"

Emma asked her eyes saddening. She didn't wanna think Sam and Dean would go so far to take down Crowley. That they would bring Abaddon back to this world and pretend that they didn't know anything.

"I wouldn't put it past them."

Crowley said the blade vanishing as he came toward the bed.

"The Winchesters, if you haven't noticed, don't like me very much."

Crowley sat beside Emma. She huffed looking at him. Her body hurt, mostly her back, and it made her a bit testy.

"Well, you're the King of Hell. You're hurt people that they loved, people that they cared about. So of course they're gonna have a problem with you..."

Emma said looking over at him. That's when she noticed that his expression was different. He seemed hurt, almost.

"But... even though you're an ass, a really, really big one. I know that people can change. Even demons, angels, I've seen it."

She told him causing him to snort and shake his head.

"Yeah, well, I'm one of a king darling."

What she did next Crowley never expected. Emma reached out and caressed Crowley's cheek. Her fingers coming out and rubbing against his bushy beard.

"What are you -- "

He started to ask seeing Emma drawing closer to him. He froze when he felt her lips on his cheek. His eyes fluttered for a moment until she pulled away. He looked at her. Wasn't she angry with him? She had to have been the most confusing human he had ever had the chance of meeting.

"You're King of Hell again. Make sure it stays that way."

Emma said looking into those amazing brown eyes of his. Emma felt her stomach turning upside down causing her to remove her hand.

"Now, you should probably go before Cas realizes we're back. I'm going to take a shower."

She said removing her hands and standing back up from the bed. Crowley quickly rose himself. Emma glanced at Crowley and seen he was looking at her. Right as she was going to open her mouth to speak, he vanished right in front of her.

Blinking several times Emma sighed and turned around to go take that shower.

"Abaddon is dead? You're sure?"

Cas asked for the hundredth time. Emma sighed drying her hair off with the towel as she walked around the livingroom. She had been rudely interrupted by Cas while in the middle of her shower. Needless to say, he seen more than he wanted to see.

"Cas, I stabbed the bitch through her chest myself."

She said looking back at him. She had a different set of clothes on now. Her dirty ones she had thrown in the laundry basket before her shower. Now dressed in some black leggings and a grey tank top Emma walked through the livingroom and into the kitchen.

Cas following her the whole way around.

"Stabbed her with the angel blade?"

"Yes."

"Emma you know Sam and Dean will ask questions as to how Abaddon went down -- "

"And I'll know absolutely nothing about it! I was here the whole time."

She said turning around and looking at Cas. He held his arms out and gritted his teeth.

"I will not lie to the Winchesters. And to think that I would do such a thing is -- "

"Did you know they raised Abaddon to kill Crowley?"

Cas stopped his eyes narrowed.

"What did you just say? Sam and Dean would never -- "

"Abaddon said so herself. She went on saying how Sam and Dean raised her to try and get her to work for them. Trying to make her their bitch basically. They wanted Crowley gone. You know what they did to him, trying to make him human."

She said frowning pulling the towel off the top of her head and tossing it onto the table.

"Abaddon was using me against Crowley. And the whole time I was gone Sam and Dean never once tried to help."

"That's not true! Sam and Dean were worried. And once you called them it was the only thing that calmed them down enough to where they could think straight. We couldn't find you. Not until you called for me the night Abaddon nearly kidnapped you."

Cas said standing right in front of Emma. She frowned and her eyes looked to the side.

"Regardless Cas. What the boys did put me in more danger than it helped them, any of us, Abaddon was going to do whatever it took to use me against Crowley -- "

"Because you set yourself up as a target."

"Because I was the only person treating him with a little human decency!"

She snapped back fast. Cas pressed his lips together. His ears perking up and he turned around to see Sam and Dean having come back from their hunt. Both boys stood in the doorway looking at the two of them.

Silence fell upon the kitchen.

"Please don't. I've been punished enough."

Emma said looking at her hands as she sat there on the couch. Dean, Sam, and Cas all looking at her.

"Well I dunno what else to do here Emma. I've got my hands tied."

Dean snapped that fatherly voice playing out. She hated that voice so much it nearly killed her.

"You're not my dad."

"No, but you're my responsibility!"

Dean shouted. Emma lowered her gaze quickly to the ground. She sighed, her eyes flicking back up  before she rose from the couch.

"I'm a grown woman, Dean! Sure, when you first found me I was just a kid, but I'm an adult now!"

Emma said looking at Dean and then to Sam and Cas. She scoffed shaking her head as Dean came almost chest to chest against her.

"I'm trying to protect you, Emma. You dunno what's out there. All you know is from the books -- "

"Did you forget I spent nearly two months in a hotel room with Crowley?"

"No, Emma, I didn't! I went looking for you, everywhere! But there were no leads. Demons we interviewed were loyal to Abaddon and were looking for Crowley as well. Nobody knew anything. We didn't know if you were dead, alive, hurt -- until you decided to call Sam."

Dean said looking down at Emma. She could tell that he meant what he said. That he had been horribly worried.

"Jo, Ellen, Bobby... I won't have you on that list too Em."

Dean said swallowing his pride and telling her how he felt. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away to Sam. He seemed just as upset with Dean's words. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry Dean. But like I said, I'm not your responsibility."

She said turning her back to him and moving past him. Dean tried to reach out to stop her, but she ignored him and rushed for the backdoor.

"Emma! Emma wait!"

Sam called out, but Cas grabbed his friends jacket.

"Sam, let her go. Abaddon is dead. Crolwey has Hell again."

Cas reminded Sam. The four of them had spoken about Abaddon's fall almost immediately once the boys had returned home.

"That doesn't mean anything. There's still danger out there Cas."

"Let me go after her then. I will talk to her."

Cas said disappearing before Sam could argue.

Emma found herself trampling through a field alone. She was angry, storming through a field with wet hair, chilled as it was cold out, and had no clue where she was headed.

All she knew is that she was pissed at Dean for always treating her like a child. She wasn't a child. She was an adult who could make up her own mind and do as she pleased.

"Emma."

Cas called out suddenly appearing behind her. She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest as she took large steps to move across the once corn stalks.

"Leave me alone Cas! I don't wanna hear anymore about my safety!"

She yelled the last part as she took a tumble forward into the dry and crumbled corn stock that lay on the ground. She cursed under her breathe as she rose back to her feet.

"Emma, please. We all care for you. You are our dearest friend. We just worry when we hear the things that Crowley has done or has made you do."

He attempted to explain. Emma stopped in her tracks and turned around to glare at him.

"Cas, I understand that. But I'm not up your ass or Dean, or Sam's when y'all do something that I don't like!"

She huffed. Cas stood there watching her. She shook her head and bit her bottom lip and looked up at the sky.

"You know. It never occurred to you boys that in that 7 months that Crowley had been trapped in the bunker basment that I actually started to feel sorry for the guy. Sorry that everytime he helped us, he went through with it. Every time that you three helped him, you would fuck him over!"

"He's a -- "

"I know what he is Cas! I know what he's done to us, to you, to me -- but he never fucked us over on purpose!"

Cas stood there listening to Emma shouting and point her finger all around the area in the open field.

"You -- you made a deal with him more than once, and fucked him over each time!"

"I did it to protect you and the Winchesters! Because you're my friends!"

"Yeah, well, maybe I consider Crowley _my_ friend."

Cas's eyes widened. The words registered him before it did her. And once she realized what she had said her face warmed. Huffing she turned on her heels and continued to stomp away angrily through the field.

"Where are you going!"

Cas called out only to have her scream out her reply without so much as glancing over her shoulder.

 

 

"She's upset."

Cas said walking back into the bunker. Both Sam and Dean looked back at him. Dean frowned deeply and approached him.

"Yeah and where is she?"

Dean questioned moving right up to Cas. The man sighed. He looked at Dean and turned his head to the side a little bit.

"She went to find Crowley."

 


	5. Chapter 5

Emma: Hello? Crowley?

666: This is Crolwey. Who is this?

Emma: This is Emma.

Crowley arched his brow looking down at his phone screen. He didn't know how Emma knew to text his number '666' to get a hold of him but she had.

Crowley's fingers went back to typing.

Editing her name into his phone in the process.

Crowley: Well Princess, thought you never wanted to hear from me again?

Princess: I never said that Crowley. I need you to come get me, please.

Crowley arched a brow and stopped what he was doing. He wasn't currently in Hell, but in one of his safe houses in the office. He hasn't expected this from her. Or the fact that she had figured out his number and messages her in such a way that seemed nearly desperate.

Crowley: Where are you Princess?

Princess: About 6 miles from the bunker. I headed North I think?

No sooner had Emma pressed send did she jump from Crowley's greeting from behind.

"You're not dressed for this weather are you?"

"Hey Crowley. Guess not."

He arched his brow looking around staring around the open field.

"Well, let's go somewhere warmer. We'll talk."

Crowley said coming up to her side, putting his hand on her shoulder and teleporting her back into his safe house. Emma sighed and held her stomach. Oddly enough she was starting to get use to this by now. No need to puke.

"Where are we?"

She asked looking around the nice dark oakly office. Crowley walked over to his alcohol stash by the wall and grabbed two glasses.

"So, what you decided to play run away? Is mommy and daddy mad at you for helping me out?"

Crowley questioned handing Emma the tumblr of alcohol. She took it and smelt it, it was strong. She blinked a few time before clearing her throat. Crowley chuckled a bit.

"Its a required taste I assure you."

He said sipping on his own not far from her. Emma looked down in the glass before taking a sip and regreting it the moment she sipped it.

"Yeah, Sam and Dean aren't happy with me sticking up for you."

"Sticking up for me?"

Crowley questioned his eyes arched at her choice of words. Emma nodded turning her eyes away from him for a moment, her whole side facing him now.

"They say you can't be trusted. That you're just this great big monster who fucks everyone over..."

Emma said swrilling her finger around the rim of the glass, unable to make herself look at Crowley.

"And then I told them that it sounded like they were talking a lot about themselves."

Crowley stood there for a moment. Hesitating for a second, not expecting to hear that from her.

"They didn't like me sticking up for you. Telling them how I seen it, how I've seen it for years."

Emma felt her body tense as she felt Crowley's breath on the back of her neck.

"And what was that?"

Emma swallowed. She exhaled quickly. Being around Crowley almost every day for the last almost year had done things to her. Things that she understood and was slowly coming to terms with -- even if she wasn't too sure about.

"That everytime something big happened, and you said you'd hold up your end, you did. But, the boys, would try and fuck you over every time."

She said slowly turning around and looking up at Crowley. Crowley just looked at her with a very rarely seen look from him. She had only ever seen it one other time, and that was when he was a junkie for her blood.

"You know how to say the right words, darling. You're very good at that."

"I'm being honest, Crowley. I meant what I said. The boys I love them to death, Cas too, but -- "

"But?"

Emma bit her bottom lip. Her cheek pericings pushing out of her dimples as she stood there looking down at Crowley's tie. She huffed giving a shrug and started to pull away, but Crowley wasn't going to allow her to escape. His hand grabbed her forearm and held her in place.

"But what Emma?"

His tone was serious. He causes her to look up into those greenish eyes of his and before she knew what the hell she was even doing she brushed lips with the King of Hell.

Crolwey's body tensed up. The bold move from Emma did not go unwelcomed as his own liquor glass disappeared from his hands keeping a firm hold on her forearm while the other wrapped around the back of her neck keeping her pressed to him.

Emma's free hand came up and wrapped behind his own neck, her fingers brushing along his hairline and ear. The kiss turned from something completely innocent to hot and heavy in seconds. Crowley removed Emma's glass with the snap of his fingers and pushed her back against his desk.

His hands moving from the top of her body, over her plump little curves she had, and down to her large thighs giving them a good squeeze. Both her hands found their way back behind Crowley's neck as she was lifted up onto his desk to sit.

Several things from the desk tumbled to the ground as their tongues danced around one another. Her body pushing up against his moving hot and heavy.

"But what Emma?"

Emma blinked suddenly realizing that Crowley was looking down at her. Her mouth opened a bit as she noticedthey were still standing in the middle of his office, holding their glasses of liquor. Emma's face warmed as her imagination had just went running wild for whatever reason.

She cleared her throat.

"But... I consider you a friend as well."

She said in one smooth breath. Crowley arched a brow and pulled his head back for a moment trying to read her. She was always puzzling to him, but her body language said one thing while her words said another. Regardless the King of Hell nodded.

"Mutual agreement I believe is what it's come down to honestly. Friendship is well, you're human and I'm well darling the King of Hell."

"You can put whatever lable you want on our "Mutual agreement" Crowley, but I'm honest with you. Watching you for nearly a year, killing Abaddon, fighting tooth and nail with Cas and the boys. Just know that you might be an asshole, and you've done horrible things in the past, but you've also done good."

She said her eyes glancing away from Crowley as she took another sip of her drink. Crowley lifted his head a bit before nodding and reading her forearm.

"Well, when you put it that way I guess mutual agreement sounds a bit -- wrong."

He said taking his own drink slowly, but never minding to move away from her anytime soon.

"So, tell me why you're really here?"

* * *

 

"We can't let her do this man! Come on!"

"Sam is right Dean. Crowley has his teeth in her somehow. When we spoke in the field she was defending him heavily. Too heavily for her normal self."

Cas agreed with Sam. Dean was angry both men could tell that, but this was Emma they were talking about.

"So what you think something happened to her during her little outting with him? Think he worked some blood mojo on her those two months?"

Dean asked holding his hand out after running it through his hair. His other arm tucked across his chest.

"Dean, I'm telling you something is off with her. She's always been an emotional creature, but she's hardening. Her emotions are fading."

"Fading? What do you mean fading?"

Dean raised his voice several octaves and his expression was worried. Sam seemed the same standing behind Castiel listening to him speak. Cas bit his lower lip and looked at an object elsewhere in the room.

"I had confessed to her and she was, unfazed. She was angrier actually."

The room was silent for a good couple of seconds as Dean and Sam glanced at one another.

"You... confessed? Confessed what Cas?"

Cas closed his eyes and opened his mouth before he shook his head.

"It doesn't matter -- "

"You bet your ass it matters! Cas do you have feelings for Emma?"

Dean barked approaching their friendly angel boy. Cas raised his hands up.

"I did not confess love, but friendship. Friendship that she could care little or less about."

Dean's narrowed eyes looked at Cas harshly. Cas just looked back at Dean, understanding the man's emotions right now. Everyone was feeling angry, upset, worried.

Finally Dean nodded.

"Okay. So we've got to find her and get her away from him. Think you can accomplish that? Bring her back?"

"Of course. I will not fail."

Castiel said prior to vanishing. Dean sighed deeply and ran his hand over his face.

"He'll bring her back Dean."

"I sure hope so Sammy. I hope so."

* * *

 

"So, tell me why you're really here."

Crowley said still standing so close to Emma.

"Because you don't seem like the type of girl to pick sides in something so dramatized."

"I'm tired Crowley. I'm tired of people not getting along. I'm tired of people dying. I just want everything to be okay."

"It's no unknown fact that the Winchesters get everyone around them killed, including themselves. But I want to know why you're here."

"I told you, I'm tired."

"And you decided to be tired here? With me? Darling you might be smart, but I'm Crowley."

He said his hand guiding around her waist. Emma looked at Crowley her brow arched.

"Crowley, what the hell does that mean?"

Crowley just smirked and chuckled. He gave a smug grin as he shook his head a little. His glass suddenly disappearing from his hand.

"You know for a human you've gathered my attention thoroughly."

"I don't see how?"

"Oh please Princess, you know. Who else would have helped me to reclaim the throne? Who else would have been so calm during my escape from the Winchesters? I can guarantee that nobody else in their right mind would have messaged me and came willingly with me to my little hideout."

Emma felt her cheeks warm as Crowley's hand moved slowly across her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed feeling his hands moving across her skin. She gave a small sigh before realizing what she just done. Her eyes shot open and her eyes were wide.

The care that Crowley was taking with her right now was just of that back in the hotel room.

"You... you really do care?"

She nearly whispered causing Crowley's eyes to playfully narrow a bit. He chuckled while his hand moved across Emma's soft skin, touching her piercings as he went.

"And here I always believed you were the smart one out of your group. Guess I was wrong."

"Shut up Crowley."

Emma said her hand coming up and pushing his away from the odd stroking motion he was doing against her face, almost as if he was petting her.

"Make me, love."

Her whole face warmed like it was on fire. She cleared her throat and looked into his eyes.

"Well, I mean, not to be rude or anything  but you're my host and -- "

"Oh shut it!"

He said before his lips crashed down against hers. Emma's eyes snapped shut. This time, for the first time, she didn't try to push away or move against him. Instead, she allowed it to happen for the first time.

Lifting up her arms up she wrapped them around his neck. Tensing a bit, Crowley hardly expected that. He relaxed slowly easing into it. His hands moving down her body slowly, careful, just like a gentleman would.

Odd being the King of Hell.

Emma moved her head to the side a little to kiss him just a bit better causing Crowley to snicker a bit. He pulled back, his eyes dilated, looking down at her.

"Well, that was extremely pleasant."

Crowley chuckled moving his hand back up to her face, brushing some of her hair back behind her ear. He smiled looking into those oddly amazing blue-golden eyes.

"I -- uh -- yeah it was."

She said softly feeling her face still warm. Crowley couldn't help it but lower his head down again and go back to kiss her.

Emma's eyes snapped open and her head darted up. She blinked several times looking around the darkened room. She rubbed her face nothing that she was laying on the couch in Crolwey's office. She glanced around only to see Crowley leaning against his desk sipping on his drink gazing out the window looking at a nearly full moon.

"Crowley?"

She called out confused having realized that it was a dream she had awoken up from that moment.

Crowley turned and looked at her a small smirk on his lips.

"So Sleeping Beauty awakes."

"I don't remember falling asleep."

"You didn't, you passed out."

Emma blinked looking around the room. She moved to sit up more on the couch rubbing her neck.

"Passed out? When?"

"You dropped just as soon as I brought you here. The teleporting just didn't seem to agree with you this time. Odd though seeing how it doesn't effect them as badly."

"So, we didn't speak at all once we got here?"

She asked shly wondering if it was all just a dream. Then Crowley smirked.

"Well, at first no. But then I became bored and decided to take a little trip inside your dream land."

Emma gasped a bit. Crowley had been inside her dream? The dream where she had -- oh no.

"You have some dirty little secrets for me darling."

He said walking around his desk and standing before her looking smug.

"And Daddy likes."

Emma swallowed nervously.

"So, tell me Princess, what are you planning to do now that I know all the delicious  little deets?"

Crowley questioned looking smugly toward her. Emma's whole face warmed and she looked away.

"It was just a dream, Crowley. Don't look into it too much."

She said moving to stand at her feet. Crowley with a wave of his hand brought her back down onto the couch. She glared toward him angry and embarrassed.

"You and I have too much invested to not look into it."

Crowley said approaching Emma. Emma felt her body quaking. She was pretty sure Crowley wouldn't hurt her, at least not intentionally, not after everything they had been through.

"We've shared a rat's nest together, long months getting to know one another, and now I know what little dreams float around in your head. I'm curious, Princess. Why haven't you ever actually acted on them?"

He stopped in front of her still holding her body down against the couch. She looked up at him, her face burning red with the embarrassment of her dream bein very real right now.

"Because you flirt with anything, never took it seriously."

Crowley chuckled a bit tilting his head to the side and sighed with a small yet smug smile on his face.

"You could have just asked Princess. Daddy would have -- "

"Okay, can we not use the term Daddy when referring to yourself please?"

Emma asked closing her eyes and shaking her head slowly. Crowley only chuckled turning around to sit down his drink on the desk not far from them.

"Does it make your belly do flips? Perhaps gets the juices flowing? Am I right?"

Emma couldn't help but laugh a bit. This was far from the conversation she wanted to have with the King of Hell.

"Crowley, please, can we not?"

"Love it when you beg, you hardly ever do. But, if the subject is just too real for your little human brain then I guess we can turn out attention to the other elephant in the room?"

He said turning back around and looking at Emma. He couldn't help but continue to smirk seeing her face as red as it was now made his little demon heart skip a beat or two.

"Why are you here? And none of that repeating what you said in your little dream land. I want the truth. I will have it Princess."

Crowley said with the wave of his hand and suddenly the pressure against Emma that kept her on the couch had vanished. She sighed rubbing her hand through her hair and casting her gaze to the floor.

"I had a fight with the boys. Dean doesn't like the idea of us hanging around one another. I can't blame him, you've done things in the past, horrible things -- but I've noticed you've changed."

Crowley arched a brow as he stood there with his hands in his pockets just listening.

"You've helped us. Even in the past you've kept your deals, at least aside from loopholes, and the boys have always fucked you over one way or another -- even Cas -- I guess what I'm trying to say is... I'm tired of feeling like I'm being controlled by the boys. I love them like brothers, but, I -- "

"You're a big girl who can make her own choices."

"It's not just that it's the fact that they haven't seen the side of you that I've seen. The side that has made me care as much as I have. The side that has brought me to trust you, so to speak."

"The blood you mean?"

"Your human side, Crowley."

Emma said looking up at him with saddened eyes. Crowley felt his chest tighten. He had been so venerable then, and to be honest he still was, with the human blood in his veins like poison.

"Trust, that's a rather big word."

"But I do. I trust you, Crowley. You had months to really hurt me if you wanted. But you didn't."

She confessed. Crowley's eyes narrowed a bit and she noticed.

"What about last time you held me hostage in order to get back Kevan? You could have kept me chained up, but you didn't. You were kind, allowing me to bathe, eat, do as I pleased."

"You were a trade piece. Don't believe the Winchesters would have smiled upon you beaten up. And for a profit no less."

Emma smiled sadly knowing that Crowley was doing everything he could to paint himself in a different light than what she was doing.

"You asked I'm just answering your question."

She said looking down at her knees after a moment of silence and eye contact. That's when she heard his sigh and his feet moved across his carpeted office floor.

He took a seat beside her on the couch looking unsure of himself. Emma had come to learn that even though he was a flirt and talked a big game, when it came to actual emotions Crowley was pretty lost on that subject.

"It's okay to be friends right?"

She asked making Crowley look at her again.

"Winchesters will hate it. Feathers, well, he already hates me so -- what the hell."

He said with a shrug as he leaned back against the couch relaxing, his foot kicked up and crossed across his other leg.

"Maybe this mutual agreement will work out."

He said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. Emma couldn't help but smile leaning into him and wrapping her arms around his waist. She felt him tense up as she embrassed him.

She laughed in her head feeling Crowley's awkward shoulder pat, seemingly agreeing with her actions.

* * *

Emma had fallen asleep on the couch clinging to Crowley when a rush of air hit her on the face. Starting to open her eyes, she hesitated once hearing Crowley speak.

"Well, what do you know Castiel her little guardian angel shows up shortly after she does, just like a loyal doggy."

"Crowley, hand her over."

Emma felt Crowley's hand come down over her back and stroke her left arm with his fingers. He must have been doing this to annoy Castiel, and it must have been working.

"Crowley -- "

"Sorry, but she called me up and wanted to get away from all the drama for a bit. Honestly, how much fighting do you boys do with her?"

"We're doing what's best to protect her -- "

"Yeah, yeah. And I can tell she's so grateful by it by being here in, well, my arms not yours."

Emma heard Castiel scuffle closer to them, his gruff voice getting hotter by the second.

"Give her back now or I'll -- "

"Or what? You won't do anything. You can't, really, because you wouldn't dare do anything that would hurt Emma. And well, I found out some stunning information tonight about her feelings with me."

There was a long silence and Emma could hear that smug devious smirk that Crowley had in his tone.

"Hurt me, you lose what little left of Emma you have mate. Plan and simple."

Again silence it was only when Emma shifted more against Crowley and her arms wrapped around his chest more to hug him, did Castiel speak.

"You can't be trusted with her, you'll get her killed."

"I'm sorry, but have you met the Winchesters? They're the ones with the track record for getting the people they care about killed."

Emma slowly started to open her eyes becoming obviously exhausted over their, not so quiet, bickering.

"Castiel?"

She sighed moving one of her hands to rub her eyes. Cas's eyes widened as he looked at her as she slowly slid to sit up waking up.

"I'm fine. Tell the boys I'm okay here and go."

"I can't Emma, I promised them I would bring you back with me."

Emma looked up at Castiel. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and seen just how upset he looked. Then she turned and looked at Crowley, who was just sitting there as chill as ever. He looked at her, his expression relaxed as his head was rested against his hand while his arm was proped up against the arm of the couch.

"I'm sorry Cas, but I'm staying here for a while."

Emma said turning back and looking up at Cas. The man narrowed his eyes, he didn't like this choice at all.

"Don't make me drag you back there Emma. You can't -- "

"You, my feathered friend, won't be touching her. Haven't you heard of consent?"

Crowley snapped. Emma knew that Crowley was only playing his little games that pissed everyone off, and she could tell from Cas that it was working.

"I'll come back in a couple of days. Just gimme time to myself please."

She begged looking up at Cas. He glanced between the two of them frowning.

"Alright, I will continue to search for you, I'll give you a couple of days, but if anything happens just -- "

"I'll pray to you if I need you Cas, don't worry."

She said softly. Cas nodded he looked at Crowley with the obvious intent for murder.

"Castiel?"

She said causing him to look at her again.

"Thank you."

She didn't believe blink and suddenly Cas had vanished from their sight. Emma sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

"So, Princess, mind telling me why you staid?"

Crowley asked looking at Emma still. He couldn't but admit that he was a bit happy that she decided to stay. That she had picked him over the hardy boys and their feathered friend.

"I need a break from them, I told you."

Crowley hummed his smirk growing a little watching her sitting on his couch, in his office, with him.

"Well, I suppose we should get you settled then? Room, food, whatever else you please?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

She said watching as Crowley rose from the couch motioning for her to follow after him.

* * *

 

It had been three days before Castiel showed back up. And three days was a long time with the King of Hell. Three days Emma felt herself slowly sliding more and more with her feelings toward Crowley.

He had been nothing but kind to her. Giving her food, a room, having actual conversations about their lives in general. No talk of monsters or hunting.

It was like she had a normal life again.

"Crowley, Castiel should be back anytime now."

She said looking at the man. Crowley and her were currently in the foyer sharing a drink. Crowley and her were sitting close to one another on the small couch. The windows were open to where they could gaze out. The mountains were off in the distance, trees, fog, it was beautiful.

"I know darling. He'll be back to take you back to those two nitwits where they'll believe you're safe."

He said his arm drapped around her shoulder, his fingers moving against her right arm slowly. She didn't mind his closeness not really anyway. It was relaxing and nice to have someone so close to her.

"They're not bad people, they just have it hard. Find it hard to trust anything that isn't family, you know?"

She said having felt bad about the whole argument she had with Cas and the boys before she left. Crowley could sense that she was having an internal battle with herself since she had come here. She might be able to talk a big game, but her conscious was just too much sometimes.

"Yet they trust you."

He said his voice deep and calm. Emma sighed sipping on her drink again. They had been drinking for little over twenty minutes and she could feel the effects of her four glasses she already consumed. Crowley, however, seemed just fine.

"Sometimes. They worry like big brothers. The fact that they had a step sister makes it seem that they're trying to make things up with me."

"Step sister?"

"Don't ask. Their dad was apparently generous with his oats after his wife died."

Crowley couldn't help but chuckle. Emma was to the point where she just said whatever, Crowley knew it was the drink talking at this point.

"He ever generous with you?"

"Oh God no. He died before I ever met him. But the boys respect him, he taught them everything he knew. He was the type of man that when his boys needed him he was there... guess that's where they get it from."

She tipped back the last of her drink. She swallowed it with a click of her tongue.

"Better than what the boys drink I suppose."

She said handing him the empty glass. He chuckled looking down at her. She was amusing to him by far. Out of all the flings he had ever had, she was by far the only person that he didn't want to let go.

"Of course, I have taste darling."

He chuckled putting the glass down on the table beside him. She giggled a bit and looked up at him.

"Remind me again, why you let me stay?"

"Because unlike other vermin of this pathetic world, you are one of the very, very few people I enjoy having around."

"Awe, lucky me."

She joked only to have Crowley grab her chin and pull her up closer to him. Their noses almost touching.

"No darling, lucky me."

He said his eyes casting from her eyes to her lips. She knew what he wanted and in her drunken state she didn't know if he was going to take what he wanted from her. Sober her might not have agreed with what she was going to do, but that was only because she was always such an anxious little girl, but drunk her all the embarrassment left her and she became the type of person she always wished she could just be.

Leaning over she kissed Crowley.

Her hand came up behind his head keeping them together. She heard his chest rumble as she scooted closer to him. She knew this wasn't a dream, she was wide awake and doing this to the real him, not dreamy lala land him.

Her tongue slipped inside his mouth causing him to grab her up and place her in his lap. He moved her with such ease given her anything other than tiny body.

She shivered and goosebumps littered her body. She pulled away from his lips and whined a little pushing her head into the crook of his neck and kissing him there. She felt him tense and his breath catch in the back of his throat.

"Easy there love."

He said grabbing her and pulling her back to where he could look at her. His hands running over her face, watching her eyes fluttering. He smirked.

"Wouldn't wanna upset your little angel when he returns. He's already jealous, no need to give him more reason."

"You just won't let me because I'm drunk."

She whined causing Crowley to chuckle and nod his head.

"That too. I want you to want me, but with a clear mind love. I dont want blame from something else, I want the real you."

"Aw, aren't you just a sweetheart."

She chuckled a little just as she felt a gust hit her back. She blinked looking over her shoulder at Castiel who seemed more than displeased with her current position on Crowley.

"I'm here to take you back. I can't delay any longer."

He said quickly glaring between Emma and Crowley both. She sighed and struggled to climb up off of Crowley. She nearly fell, but had Crowley help stand her up better.

"Don't worry Princess. You have my number, you know how to reach me."

He told her holding onto her forearms to help steady her. She nodded before moving in to give him a hug. Crowley tensed looking at Castiel, who very much wasn't happy. He patted Emma's back a little trying to not piss off the angel anymore than he already was now watching the two of them.

"See ya later Crowley."

She said pulling away from him and moving backwards toward Castiel. He didn't even get to say anything and in a flash the two were gone. Leaving Crowley alone in a very lonely and cold room.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Some weeks had passed and Emma had been confined to the bunker for longer than she wanted. Castiel had been watching over her as much as possible, but only he could do so much between her, the boys, and heaven.

"This blows."

She said laying on the floor of the library with a book on her chest. She sighed rubbing her eyes. She was reading one of the many books by Dean and Sam's family. Castiel looked down at Emma.

"Perhaps if you weren't so reckless, you wouldn't be confined to the big house."

Emma arched a brow and couldn't help but grin. Castiel still was learning human lingo and it was always amusing to her.

"It must not have been too reckless considering you helped."

Castiel turned more looking right dead at Emma, seeing that grin she had on her face.

"I had complete faith that if something were to happen to you, you would contact me."

"Oh okay. Glad you have faith in me Cas. Least one of y'all does."

"Emma, we all have faith in you. It's Crowley we don't trust."

Emma picked the book up off her chest and sat up. She looked at Castiel frowning.

"But I trust him. Can't you trust me with that? You don't think that I would honestly hang around someone that I think would do me harm or kill me?"

She said pushing herself up off the floor and putting the book on the table. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him.

"Back when you first rolled in I didn't trust you. I mean, what would an angel want with the likes of us -- aside from trying to kill us?"

"But I never -- "

"Hey, there were a few times you were possessed where you tried to off me bro."

She said moving her hand and poking him in the chest. Castiel looked confused at Emma's actions. It was only when he turned up and looked at her.

"I care Emma. Enough to not "off" you during any time of the day. Crowley, however, is evil, and unpredictable."

Emma rolled her eyes. It was the same old song and dance with Castiel. No matter how much she tried to get him to see Crowley in a different light it seemed like it wasn't going to work.

So she pulled out her phone and started a message.

  
_Emma: Hey I haven't heard from you in a while. How goes Hell and being King?_

  
She then slipped the phone into her pocket and looked at the wall across from them.

"I know you both don't see eye to eye on a lot of things, but Crowley isn't going to hurt me -- that's something you can both at least agree on is my safety."

She said rolling her eyes before walking away from Castiel. Sighing Emma walked over to the stairs that lead up and out of the bunker. Once she was outside she took a deep breath of fresh air. A smile came to her lips seeing that it was a full moon out. Sure the whole werewolf thing was something to be worried about, but Emma was going to enjoy her sight the best she could.

She turned and looked up on the hill deciding to climb it and sit on the top where she laid down on her back and watched the night sky.

It was nippy, but not as cold as it had been the past couple nights. Feeling a vibration in her pocket Emma pulled out her phone and seen that Crowley had messaged her back.

  
_Crowley: It's a job, but somebody has to do it. How's my favorite Princess doing?_

  
Emma couldn't help but smile and roll her eyes. Crowley was a flirt when it came to anything with legs, but her he was just plain cheesy at best. Her finger moved quick across her phone screen.

  
_Emma: Oh you know being baby sat by Castiel. Outside of the bunker currently watching the moon and stars. It's a nice night out tonight._

  
Emma sent the message and relaxed against the grass. She became comfy and closed her eyes placing her hands with her phone in it across her chest.

"It is a nice night."

Emma jumped a little, eyes opening to see Crowley standing there beside her. She looked up at him smiling softly.

"Miss me?"

She joked causing Crowley to chuckle a bit and shrug.

"I could ask you the same. You're the one who started texting me."

He was right they both knew it, but neither one was going to push further on it.

"Care to take a seat or will that ruin your suit?"

"I have more."

He said taking a seat without hesitation. Emma still smiled as Crowley sat beside her. She looked up at him for a moment before shifting her eyes back up to the sky.

"So needed a break from Hell?"

"Things are running smoothly for the moment. Figured it wouldn't kill anyone if I stepped out for a moment."

"Well, it might."

Emma joked causing Crowley to grin. She was cheeky he gave her that much, and right now was a good moment for the both of them. The last time they were together was in his foyer right before Cas came and whisked her away back to the boys.

"Are you happy here?"

Emma blinked looking over at Crowley. His question was one she wasn't expecting. She thought for a long moment before she shrugged.

"I can't complain. Sam and Dean are like my brothers. They care and take care of me for the most part. I've learned a lot from them. Sure we argue a lot and they try and keep me under lock and key, but if it wasn't for them then I'd be all alone."

She paused looking at Crowley making sure she had his attention.

"And I wouldn't have met you."

Crowley just looked at Emma. His eyes softened for a moment. Moments like these were a weakness to him and he knew it all too well. Even with the human blood done being injected into his body, he found his mindset changed completely when it came to the odd woman next to him.

"I've done some terrible thing, Em. Horrible things. Things you wouldn't even begin to imagine."

He said keeping his eyes locked with hers.

"And I've loved every single moment of it."

She frowned her eyes lowering slightly only to have Crowley's hand come up underneath her chin causing her to keep looking at him.

"But when I look at you, I don't want to do any of that. I want to be there beside you. Torturing you in bed."

He cracked a grin causing her face to warm. Leave it to Crowley to put in a flirty joke during such a serious moment. She rolled her eyes and tried to pull away from his hand, but instead he had other plans.

He tugged her chin forward and their lips crashed together. His tongue slid out and into her mouth that she shly opened for him. Her eyes were closed and her whole body was slowly relaxing against him.

Who would have known that nearly a year later and Emma would be kissing the King of Hell on the hilltop over the bunker without so much as a fuss.

She pulled away, her body shivering as she looked to Crowley. Crowley's eyes were narrowed and hazy. His gaze extremely sexual. She knew what he wanted, and she gave a shy smile as she chuckled a bit.

"Sorry Crowley, but if Cas catches us, we're both dead."

She said causing Crowley to roll his eyes and groan. He looked at Emma's swollen lips figuring that would have to do for now.

"Later then."

It wasn't a question, but most deffinelty a statement. Emma couldn't help but chuckle a little right before Crowley leaned over and kissed her again right before he vanished into thin air.

She gasped a little and looked around searching for him. Her heart was racing at that moment when she placed her fingers over her lips. They tingled still from the shared kiss between the both of them. A small cheeky grin playing right across her face.

* * *

 

Emma laid in her bed in the bunker with her headphone in and listening to music. She hummed along a bit with it while she read stories on her phone. She loved reading when she had the time. And she seemed to have plenty of it now that the boys were off hunting again and Casteil had gone with them.

Ever since Emma and Crowley's secrete shared kiss she couldn't get the demon out of her head. She didn't know if any of the boys had noticed her change in addittue, but she would guess they figured it was because of Castiel being there with her day and night until recently.

As she looked at the words on her phone she slowly began to think back to her captured night with Crowley.

 

_"Hello love."_

_Emma was crying she was so scared. Her body shaking as she was chained up. Her hands reaching above her head attached to the wall. Her feet unable to touch the floor. Her body dirty as she was kept here locked up being used as bait against Sam and Dean._

_Crowley's shaved face smiled as he approached her._

_"We tried Crowley! We did I swear -- "_

_"I know darling. I know. Which is why your guts aren't hanging off a Christmas tree as decor."_

_Crowley said walking over to Emma and brushing some of her hair out of her face. He sighed deeply. His eyes looking at her little cheek piercings, then to her eyes which were a strange blue with golden rings in them. It wasn't as if her eyes were uncommon, they were just... intriguing to him._

_"I'll have a bath drawn up for you later. We'll even watch a movie, if you promise to not try and escape."_

_Emma stopped crying for a moment looking at Crowley. The demon that wanted them to kill Lucifer, was offering a bath and a movie?_

_"Are you trying to make a deal with me?"_

_Although Emma didn't know much about Crowley, she knew that Sam and Dean said he hated the Devil, and he was a salesman._

_"Indeed. Although no contract on this one. You can keep your soul, my treat."_

_He said smiling at her. Emma felt her head light and foggy. She didn't really understand what was happening with the demon, but it was better than being chained to the wall. When he released her she nearly tumbled to the ground, but Crolwey had caught her before she hit the floor._

_"Come now darling. I know I'm handsome, but don't be falling for me."_

_His lame joke didn't appeal to Emma as she placed her hands on his shoulders and helped herself to stand up. It wasn't moments ago that she was just crying at her capture, now he was cracking jokes? He really was the King of Hell wasn't he?_

_"Here."_

_He said causing her stomach to all but exile itself from her body. She blinked rapidly and found herself in a bathroom. She sucked in a deep breath he had just teleported them into the bathroom._

_It was small, but what did she honestly expect? It was simple with the tub full of what looked like warm water and bubbles._

_"There we are darling. Nice hot bath for our princess."_

_"Princess?"_

_She questioned looking at him oddly. He just stood there holding her waist with a smirk._

_"The clad brothers are bending backwards for you to be released. Just like knights in shinning denim they are always out to save their princess."_

_"I'm not -- "_

_"Oh come now Emma, this is what, your third hostage situation?"_

_She didn't reply as she merely looked down at the water in the tub. Crowley's chest rumbled with a laugh while his fingers tightened against her waist._

_"Sounds like princess material to me, Princess."_

_He said to her before he went and left the room allowing her to do as she pleased in her bath._

_Once washed and her body feeling a bit better from the terrible way she had been treated prior she left the bathroom. Crowley had placed some spare clothing in there for her, simple black leggings and an oversized sweater._

_She moved out of the bathroom and into the hallway where she looked around the room. She wasn't sure if there was a way out, but she knew the boys were on her trail, they just had to be._

_"You've finished."_

_Crowley's voice came as he walked over to her. He had been standing in the doorway, watching her movements. A smug look on his face as he walked forward stopping right before her._

_"I've had dinner prepared. You must be starved, what with being held for so long."_

_He held his hand out waiting for Emma to take it. She glanced from Crowley's eyes to his offered hand. She swallowed nervously._

_"Thank you?"_

_She said taking his hand in hers and escorting her into his dining room. It was actually nice to sit there and eat with Crowley. Even though she knew not to get comfortable with him, she kept her gaze glancing around the room. Being a hostage was rather odd for her, she wasn't sure what he was planning by being so nice to her._

_"You can relax, Princess. Nobody is going to hurt you here."_

_Crowley said as he watched Emma eating. The meal finished and the two of them went to his office. There he handed her a drink and had his own. She looked down at it frowning._

_"What's your plan? Get the Winchesters to work for you then what?"_

_"Work for me? No. Staying out of my way, of course."_

_Crowley said while sipping his drink and giving her a cunning smile. She swallowed, she didn't like the way he looked at her in that manner._

_"Stay out of your way... for what? The angel tablet?"_

_She questioned. Crowley chuckled and pointed toward her._

_"You're much smarter than those two boys are. But, well, yes."_

_He said with a shrug as he leaned up against his desk looking straight at Emma._

_"You've hurt a lot of people to get what you want."_

_She said softly. Crowley arched a brow while he listened._

_"Hellen, Jo, Bobby, Cas, Meg -- Kevan even."_

_She said looking over at him. Crowley chuckled a bit as he advanced Emma slowly._

_"You know sweetheart, I've come to like you. Your innocence radiates so brightly from your soul. It's like candy, it's sickening it's so sweet."_

_She moved back a bit, Crowley wasn't someone she wanted to tangle with by herself._

_"S-Sweet?"_

_She questioned right as Crowley's hand brushed across her extremely short hair._

_"Delicously so."_

_He whispered a cunning twinkle in his eye._

 

Emma jolted a little when there was a sound of a knock on her door pulling her from her thoughts. She glanced over and seen it was Sam. She smiled a little watching the man come inside shutting the door behind him.

"Hey, you're back?"

She said watching Sam take a seat on the foot of her bed.

"Yeah, managed to finish the hunt."

"That's good. Welcome back."

"Thanks."

Sam said as the two fell into silence. Emma sat there on her bed looking at Sam. She tilted her head a bit wondering why he was here in her room like this not saying a word. Sam noticed her look and he rose up from the bed scratching the back of his neck.

"Look, I've got something to tell you. Something that happened on our hunt."

Sam said shifting around her room a bit. Emma arched a brow.

"We met up with some demons, demons working against Crowley, they were working with a witch named Rowena."

"Okay? And this witch is what dangerous?"

"She's more than that -- she's Crowley's mother."

Emma's eyes shot open wide, her mouth hanging open a tad bit as she looked at Sam.

"Crowley's mother?"

She whispered a bit. Sam nodded. Emma looked over at her bookcase and then back to Sam.

"She was working with the demons in order to try and find a weakness against her son. And she believes they found one."

Sam said his jaw tightening as he spoke. Emma felt her heart plummet to her stomach, her face going pale as if to already know Sam's next words.

"Dean didn't wanna tell you, but you have the right to know. Crowley's mother is looking for you thinking you can be used as a weakness to him to bend him to her will."

"That's -- That's ridiculous!"

Emma laughed nervously. Sam looked at her frowning deeply. The way she was acting told him that something was off with her and the things he was telling her.

"Crowley and I we get along better than a human and demon should but..."

Emma said trying to convince Sam that there was nothing between the demon and her.

"Em, you've always been a horrible lair. Just save it... whatever you and Crowley... whatever has happened between you two -- "

" ** _Nothing has happened!!_** "

"I don't wanna know, but this has made you a target, Em!"

Emma rose from her bed and came up to Sam looking at him wide eyed.

"Sam, nothing has happened between us! I've helped him with his blood addiction, but that was it!"

She said holding her arms across the chest not knowing who she was trying to convince at this point.

"You need to stay here, inside, from now on. We're going to ward the hell out of this place, but we don't know if it will work or not. She's a power witch, she has demons working with her, we can't risk her getting you."

Emma ran her hands through her hair. She closes her eyes and inhaled deeply. Her chubby little stomach heaving with her breathing. She knew Sam wasn't happy with her, and that he was trying is best to help her out, but there was only so much he could do.

"And does Cas know?"

"Dean's informing him now that's why I'm telling you."

"Alright. So aside from my protection, what's our game plan?"

She said opening her eyes and looking up into equally worried eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

_Crowley: You still alive Princess. Haven't heard from you in a while._

  
Emma read over the text nervously. She swallowed. It had been a few days since Sam had informed her all about the whole witch hunt ordeal with Crowley's mother. Emma had yet to inform Crowley as she didn't want to raise alarm. She knew by now that he cared for her, or at least played the part well of someone who cared, that by telling him this he would most deffinelty attempt to drag her back down to Hell where she could be protected by him and his hounds.

She didn't want that.

  
_Emma: I'm fine. Just found something to keep me occupied._

  
Emma typed back. Casteil had been hovering about her like a fly to pie. He had yet to allow her out of his sight even while going to the bathroom.

Seriously leaving the door open while she did her thing was far from what she wanted to do with Castiel.

But she understood. A powerful witch such as Crowley's mother wasn't something to play around with, she was cunning and her magic was something that threw even the boys for a loop.

Emma felt the table buzz where her phone sat. She picked it up and seen Crowley had returned her text. When she opened it her face flushed red and she quickly replied back.

  
_Crowley: You know if you wanted your time occupied all you had to do was ask. You could be occupied, naked, under me, while I'm also naked._

  
_Emma: Jesus fucking Christ dude. You're such a horn dog sometimes._

  
Castiel cleared his throat causing Emma to jump, her phone now facing down on the table.

"Any word from Sam and Dean?"

She asked turning around and looking at him. He shook his head while standing right behind her.

"No. I've revived no information on the wearabouts of Rowena or the demons working for her... perhaps you should ask Crowley -- "

"He's busy."

She interjected. Castiel arched a brow in confusion. He wasn't buying what she was saying. Sam had informed him that she was a terrible lair and Castiel was quickly, over the years, picking up on when she would lie about things.

"You are in great danger and he is busy?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it "great" danger you know. More like a mild danger. Passive aggressive danger... maybe?"

The silence fell between the two for a moment before Castiel spoke with a deadpan tone.

"Sam was right, you are a horrible lair."

"Cas!"

Emma shouted shocked that the angel would say such a thing to her. Cas just looked at Emma oddly. He sighed and shook his head a bit.

"Humans are so complicated. What do you possibly gain from keeping this secret from Crowley? He has... shown that he wishes to help you allow him to help."

Emma ran her hand through her hair and sighed deeply. She didn't know what she could possibly do at this point. The last thing she wanted was for Crowley to become anymore involved that what he had to be and she knew that Dean wouldn't have any part of it.

"Telling Crowley won't do anything but -- "

Her phone buzzed again. She rose from the table swiping her phone along with her. She huffed walking past Castiel, who then grabbed her by the forearm stopping her.

"Emma, please. As much as I would rather not involve Crowley, the trap is for him and it's you. If it were anyone, anything else -- I wouldn't think twice. But Emma, I -- "

Castiel's hand tightened around her forearm not enough to hurt her, but enough to tell her that what he was saying to her he meant it.

"I have never seen a soul like yours. Out of all the lives I have seen, helped, saved; none come even remotely close to yours. And to see you, your soul, become hurt - or worse - I could not bare it."

Emma's mouth hung open a bit. She didn't really know what to say back. She just looked at Castiel, his eyes telling her everything. She stood there with him unmoved, looking at him.

"My soul. Crowley once told me something similar years ago. What's so different about me?"

Castiel moved his hand from her forearm and slowly over her chest. She would have smacked him had he been anyone else, but this was Castiel and it was never sexual with him.

"The way you refuse to see the evil in others, even when there is very, very, very little good to see."

Emma closed her partes lips and nodded slowly. She cleared her throat and backed away a bit from him.

"I, uh, I'll text Crowley."

She said wiggling her phone around a bit to show Cas. The angel nodded watching as Emma turned away from him and walked off reading her phone.

* * *

 

It wasn't even moments later after Emma had left the room did Crowley appear at the door. The look on his face to Castiel was one that he had never seen before.

"Where is she?"

Castiel moved to the side to allow the King of Hell inside. He took a glimpse around, nothing had changed at all by the looks of things.

"Where is she!"

He shouted this time as he went down the stairwell. He made it to the second room before he seen her rushing down the hallway. Her grey converse, black jeans, black top -- It was her. Crowley felt his heart stop in his chest as she came up to him.

She opened her mouth to greet him, but she was taken back when his arms wrapped around her swiftly pulling her into an embrace.

Her eyes widened as she placed her hands on his back.

"We're hugging?"

She asked glancing at Castiel who was frowning.

"Love, we're long past our surprised hugging stages by now."

Crowley tried to joke pulling away from her. She noticed the concern written all over his face. She noticed it with the way his hands traveled up to cup the sides of her face. And she noticed it by the closeness that Crowley refused to give up at the point even with an audience beside him.

"So, now you know."

Emma said with a shrug and she looked over at Castiel.

"Of course now that you're both here there should be less worry right?"

Emma questioned looking between the two as Crowley removed his hands from the sides of her face. Castiel looked between them both before he took a few steps forward.

"No."

Castiel said coming up to Crowley. Crowley narrowed his eyes at the angel causing a swell in Emma's stomach to occur.

"Its only because of you that she's in this mess in the first place. If you hadn't kidnapped her, Rowena wouldn't be after her."

"Oh Cas, my mother does whatever she wants. If not because of me, she'd be after Emma here because of you and the Winchesters."

He said with a posh manner which he knew would irk Castiel.

"Alright. Alright. Enough."

Emma said putting her hands between the both of them. She frowned deeply lookin between the two men knowing that they were getting under each others skin -- or at least trying to.

"If you both kill each other then I'll be unprotected. Sam and Dean are out looking for Rowena now right? Well, let's just be as civil as possible and work together."

She said looking between the both of them. Crowley just smirked at her before grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips - much to Castiel's annoyance - kissing the top of her hand.

"The lady's right. Best we work together for her safety, aye?"

Emma knew Castiel wanted nothing more than to wipe clean Crowley's grin, but he didn't because of her. Because she was right.

"I will protect her. There's no need for you to be here -- "

"Then why did you have me message him!"

Emma spat confused and her tone higher than usual. Castiel looked down at his friend.

"To know about what Rowena had planned. If he wants to help he should track her down."

"Thought that hardy boys had that covered?"

Crowley interjected quickly.

"Or has your faith in them vanished?"

Emma huffed and put her hands on Crowley's shoulders pushing him back a bit.

"Alright enough, you come with me. You stay here and be on guard or whatever!"

She said point at Castiel to stay put while pushing Crowley back with her toward the rooms. Crowley proceeded to turn around and allow her to take him else where in the bunker.

Little did he know it was to her room.

When they both entered Emma sighed and ran her hands through her hair while Crowley shut the door behind them.

"This is yours then?"

He questioned seeing the shelf full of books, a full bed, a dresser, and other girly objects about the room that were more nerdy than girly once he got a closer look at them.

He had to admit she wasn't a normal type of woman. Between her odd hair styles and the pericings in her face and the way she dressed, Crowley would have never guessed she was such a nerd.

There were comic books, Game of Thrones, Sherlock, The Walking Dead -- God she was such a nerd that Crowley couldn't help but chuckle, which drew her attention.

"Something funny?"

She asked wondering why the hell he would be laughing. She looked about the room trying to figure out what it was.

"Nothing, love. Just didn't take you for such a big reader, that's all."

He said moving closer toward her. She didn't back away and instead she stood right in the middle of her rather small room. Crowley placed his hands around her waist pulling her in closer to himself. Her hands finding their way to his chest.

"I'm actually scared Crowley."

She whispered unable to look at him. His gaze softened toward her quiet voice. His hand running up the left side of her cheek causing her to look at him.

"I know Princess, but I won't let my mother sink her talons into you or any demon that is working beside her."

His voice was deep but barely above a whisper. It put her so much at ease she couldn't help but lean in and wrap her arms underneath his pulling him into a hug as her head rested in the crook of his neck.

She heard his deep inhale as his own arms moved around her back and held her close to him. Showing her that what he said he meant.

* * *

 

The duffle bag slammed down on the table in the library. Dean looked around for a moment before he seen Castiel occupying a chair across the way looking inside a book.

And Emma of course was no where to be found.

"Hey, dude, where's Emma?"

Dean questioned holding his arms out to his sides. The angel was suppose to be watching her and yet the two of them weren't even in the same room together. Castiel rolled his eyes and thumbed toward the kitchen.

"She's in there having tea with Crowley."

Sam had just walked in when he hear what their feathered friend had said. Sam and Dean looked at one another quickly before Dean drew his knife and the two of them quickly rushed toward the kitchen. But what they arrived to see wasn't what they were expecting.

Sitting there at the table Emma was laughing at what was on the box tv while Crowley was sitting with his leg touching hers. The two of them drinking tea together and watching something on the tv. Dean's eyes narrowed when he noticed the arm slung around Emma's shoulder while she leaned into him, Crowley and herself was too close for anyone's comfort.

Suddenly Emma's eyes darted away from the tv when she noticed the weird look from Sam and the pissed one from Dean.

"Oh! You're back! Any news on the witch hunt?"

She gasped turning down the tv volume with the knob so she could hear the brother's better.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"Hello boys. Good to see you too."

Crowley grinned toward Dean. Dean looked at Crowley as if his glare was going to skin the demon alive, Emma noticed this and spoke quickly.

"Castiel told me to tell him about his mother and her plans. He came here to make sure I was okay. He wants to help."

She explained putting her tea cup down and unknowingly moved closer to Crowley. Crowley didn'tlet this go unnoticed. He knew by the way that she moved closer to him seemingly unconsciously made him realize that -- Emma was afraid of Dean Winchester.

"So he's here instead of out looking for her? Instead of gathering information?"

"Feathers said that was your job. And since she lacked a large type of protection, I vowed to stay here and watch over her."

He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world while his arm atightened around her. She felt it and realized then that she seemed closer to him.

"Yeah right!"

Dean scoffed clenching the blade in his hand. Emma's eyes went down to it and she frowned deeply. She wouldn't out it past Dean to try and stab Crowley if given the chance or reason to do so.

"He's been here for three days watching me. You can ask Cas, he'll tell you the same."

Emma said her voice soft and low. Crowley looked at her from a side glance. He didn't like the way she acted around Dean when he was upset, it wasn't like her, she seemed weak and afriad.

"Dean, maybe he's telling the truth."

Sam said looking at his elder brother.

"I mean, Cas didn't seem to be too worried with them back here."

"Yeah well that's Cas! What I don't like is how close these two are! It's almost like the rumors are true!"

"Calm yourself squirrel. No need for all this shouting."

Crowley said adjusting himself while still sitting.

"Now, you both see that I have - in fact - not harmed our Princess here, what did you find? Surely something after being gone, what did she say? Three days?"

Sam and Dean looked at one another before looking back at Crowley. The demon arched a brow waiting for either one of them to speak.

"Rowena wants her in order to gain access to Hell."

Crowley looked at Dean as if trying to comprehend what the man had just said. He looked between the two brothers before looking back at Dean.

"You can't be serious? Why the bloody hell would she want access to Hell?"

"Dunno. Just know that Emma here is to bait you out to do her bidding."

Dean continued looking completely thrilled with this whole conversation. Crolwey scoffed looking over at Emma, who seemed a bit more worried than what he would have figured.

Crowley unwrapped his arm from around Emma and stood, placing his own tea cup down onto the table.

"I'll grant her access to Hell. I dont know exactly what it is she expects, but she doesn't need a hostage in order for me to send her there."

He scoffed turning to look at Emma he gave her a charming smile.

"Well, I'm off to find mother, love. You know how to get in touch if you need me."

He said giving her an unseen wink from the boys before he vanished before the three of them.

* * *

 

_Crowley: Hello love. Mother is currently in Hell and has called off her little minons. You're in the clear darling._

  
Emma's eyes scanned the text she got from Crowley later that night. She was almost asleep when the vibrations woke her up so she rolled over to check her phone. A small smile came to her lips. Crowley had went out of his way to accommodate his mother so that she could stay safe.

She never really had anyone do that for her aside from the trio she currently lived with.

  
_Emma: I don't even know what to say. You've really helped me. Thank you._

  
She had replied before putting the phone down onto her chest. She laid there looking up at the ceiling her mind so calm yet her heart was racing. Her phone vibrated again and she checked the message she received.

  
_Crowley: No need to thank me, Princess. I promised I would protect you. It's like I told you, I wouldn't lie to you, I have no reason._

  
Emma felt strange tears coming to the sides of her eyes and she quickly brushed them away. Crowley was strange and complex to her. She had done her best to try and understand the demon. Between the blood trials and his usual self she begun to believe that she was slowly starting to understand at least one thing.

She was falling in love with the King of Hell.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma was sitting in front of the tv in the kitchen bunker. She had a bowl of snacks that she was currently chowing away on watching some type of medieval adventure show.

"Well, now I see what all the fuss is about."

A voice called out to her. Arching her brow Emma turned her head around and standing there before her was Lucifer himself. Her mouth hung open a bit as her eyes widened. Lucifer just stood there smiling at her as he leaned against the door frame.

She bolted up from her chair but knew that there was no other exit out of the kitchen. Lucifer had a playful frown on his lips as he kept his eyes glued to Emma.

"Oh come on! Aren't you happy to see me? After all, I missed you, pet."

He said grinning toward her. Emma backed away as her back hit the wall. Her breath was uneven as she watched Lucifer walking toward her ever so slowly. His hands held out before they slapped the side of his body.

"Come on kiddo! Don't shy away from me. After all, you're the whole reason why I'm here!"

He said stopping right before her his hands reaching out and running along the side of her face. She was screaming for Castiel in her head. Her body too scared to voice for the boys. Lucifer laughed a bit as his hand ran over her pericings in her cheeks.

"Oh come on now, don't try and ruin the fun. Nobody is coming for you. And do you know why, pet?"

He asked his hand moving back into her hair tugging at it causing her to cry out and whimper. Lucifer drug his lips over her right ear as her head was tugged harshly to the side.

"Because this is all just a bad dream."

He said before tossing Emma to the ground. She grunted attempting and failing to catch herself in the process. She turned and looked up at Lucifer wide eyed and scared seeing him moving his shoulders and cracking his knuckles with that sickening smile playing across his lips.

"And we're gonna have so much fun."

* * *

"Such a simple girl."

Crowley whispered moving his fingers across her skin. He stood there at her bedside watching her sleep. He had been watching her for a long while, oblivious to the other two who slept in the same room together.

Crowley didn't understand at first why he was drawn toward her. Maybe it was her innocence? Her soul too pure and any attempt to taint it would end up shattering the bright and glittering. Crowley smirked, watching her sleeping.

Although her outward appearance screamed anything but innocent. Short boyish black hair, her cheeks pierced, her body curvy and rather meaty. Something Crowley found himself enjoying rather much.

Pulling his hand back Crowley felt an odd feeling tumbling around inside his demon body. A feeling that he hadn't felt before, but a feeling that he had felt once, perhaps, when he was human.

He just couldn't remember the feeling perfectly.

But he enjoyed the feeling of her.

Watching her sleeping Crowley's eyes flickered over to the two boys over in their beds, leaving her to sleep on the couch.

He would make sure to show her how a true lady was to be treated. Far better than those clad pricks could ever treat her. He sighed quietly to himself as he prepared to vanish from the room he stopped when Emma stirred in her sleep.

He watched as she rolled over onto her back, her body heaving heavily from whatever she was dreaming about. At first Crolwey believed it to be perhaps something sexual, until she started thrashing her head about as if something was wrong.

He leaned down over her sleeping form in the dingy motel room and placed his hand on her body. He attempted to shake her awake, only to find that for whatever reason it wasn't working. His eyes narrowed in confusion. He spoke her name while shaking her and still she did not awake.

He watched as she seemed to be in pain he didn't understand what was happening until he noticed a redness starting to form around her neck. His eyes widened. Something in her dream was causing her physical harm to her body. Crowley glanced over at the boys seeing that they were fast asleep.

He knew what he needed to do to help her.

* * *

 

Emma laid on the floor with Lucifer over her. His hands wrapped tightly around her neck as he had ripped her shirt clean off her upper body, leaving her in her black sports bra.

"What does anybody see in you huh?"

He questioned while she clawed at his arm trying to pushing him off her. Lucifer only grinned more finding it funny that her attempts to get away from him were so boring and not really much of a fight.

"Pretty sure everyone just thinks you're a nuisance by now. You always need protecting. Like a little pet. You know that's why I call you that right? Because you're so small, always needing help, but you act so tough and loyal to the Winchesters."

He chuckled as his hand tightened completely around her neck shoving her body back into the floor. She gasped and at last her air flow was completely cut off not a single sound came from her.

"And now word is that you've become someone else's pet? Crowley's pet am I right?"

Emma felt her whole body ache as she could no longer breath. She thrashed about desparetly trying to kick Lucifer from herself, but he was too strong for her.

"She's no pet."

Lucifer slowly turned his head and sewn someone he wasn't expecting to see here.

"Crowley! Just the man we were talking about! You know, Emma here was just crying for you in her head, how sweet is that?"

He said keeping his hold on her while Crowley stood there watching Lucifer on her. Seeing Emma this way, his blood instantly came to a boil.

"Get off her now."

He sneered through his teeth. When Lucifer made no such move Crowley snapped his fingers and suddenly Lucifer's body snaped and his arm broke. He grunted and groaned as he finally released Emma. She gasped greedily for the air having nearly passed out.

She coughed and rolled over onto her side. She gasped with tears in her eyes. Her body still trapped under Lucifer's.

"I don't know what the bloody hell you think you're doing here, but she has no part in any of this!"

Crowley shouted causing Lucifer to laugh a little to himself while holding his arm.

"See. That reaction right there tells me otherwise."

Lucifer said pointing his finger toward Crowley. He rose off Emma slowly allowing her to crawl away toward the wall in front of her. She clenched her neck while she coughed a bit. She was still light headed as she watched Lucifer approaching Crowley.

"Because you see something in her. You care about her -- oh Crowley, don't tell me, you've fucked her?"

Lucifer laughed only to yell out in pain again as Crowley snapped in fingers again, watching as Lucifer fell to his one remaining good knee. He looked up at Crowley, he could help but still wear that stupid smug look thinking he was right.

"Now I know your weakness. Your majesty."

Lucifer said glancing over his shoulder toward a very startled Emma.

"And I plain to use it to my full advantage."

* * *

Emma's eyes snapped open as she shot up from the couch a gasp escaping her lips. Crowley was beside her in a flash putting her hand over her mouth so as to not wake the boys. He looked into her eyes and seen the absolute fear that befell in them. And then the tears rolled down her cheeks. Crowley moved his hand from her mouth and pulled her into his chest.

She clung to him shaken. Her head burried into his shoulder as she held him, crying as quiet as possible to not wake the boys. She was so scared. Lucifer had actually found her and invaded her dreams. And for what? To prove a point that she was a weakness to Crowley? What was Lucifer planning on doing? Using her against him to reclaim his throne?

She wasn't sure and neither was Crowley. But she knew that she wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon. And Crowley seemed as if he wasn't going to leave her embrace anytime soon either.


	9. Chapter 9

When Emma awoke she was laying against Crowley. The demon was sitting there just running his hand along her hair while her face rested in his lap. What had originally awoken you was Dean being pissy that Crowley was here and cuddled up with her on the couch. Sam must have been somewhere in the bathroom, because he was no where to be found.

When Emma rolled over, however, that's when all hell broke loose. Dean's eyes shot from her bruised neck to Crowley. Emma didn't understand at first until Dean started screaming at Crowley.

"Did you hurt her!"

Crowley's eyes widened and a look of disbelief shot to his face.

"I bloody saved her!"

He recoiled shouting now as well. Emma leaned up off of Crowley in fear the two would kill each other.

"It was Lucifer!"

She yelled quickly. Dean's wide eyed expression looked at her as Sam came out of the bathroom hearing what she had said. Wincing she held her neck with one hand while trying to clear her throat.

"He -- he found a way into my dream. He attacked me. Crowley stopped him."

Sam and Dean looked at one another. As the silence fell in the room. Sam turned and looked concerned at Emma.

"Why you? Why not me or Dean?"

He questioned. Emma looked to the floor for a moment before her eyes shifted back up to meet the boys.

"Because, I'm Crowley's weakness."

Emma said her face warning. Sam and Dean looked between each other before Dean looked back at Emma.

"You mean, Lucifer thinks you're Crowley's weakness?"

"No you bloody idiot! She said what she meant!"

Crowley bit back though he was ashamed to admit it, Emma was right, she had become his weakness. The boys just looked between the two on the couch. Emma could see that Dean was trying to hold back his rage as much as possible and Sam was thinking trying to wrap his head around this.

"Okay... okay, well, now that Lucifer knows that we need to do something about it."

Sam said being the only logical one of the two brothers. Emma's eyes cast to the ground she hasn't ever hoped for things to come this far, but they had, and now she was in danger.

"Great! Just great! Satan is now after Emma -- who has no part what so ever in any of this because of you!"

Dean roared pointing at Crowley. The demon narrowed his eyes and shot up from the couch buttoning up his suit jacket.

"She never would have met me had you two morons not dragged her into this! Don't you two dimwits know by now that anyone the two of you drag along with you end up dead!"

Emma screamed when Dean sucker punched Crowley across the jaw causing the man to stumble backwards against the couch. Emma shot up between the two of them Dean's eyes narrowed.

"Move Em!"

He shouted. She shook her head. Sam quickly moved over to Dean and grabbed him back trying to calm his brother. He muttered something into his ear while fighting against his brother causing Dean to stop and look at Emma.

That's when he noticed the terrified look on her face because of Dean.

Crowley rose slowly back up to his feet and cleaned up his chin with his handkerchief. He quickly noticed the girl nearly shaken like a leaf and his anger quickly got the better of him.

"I'm taking her somewhere safe. Somewhere where Lucifer can't harm her."

Crowley said causing Dean to nearly advance if it wasn't for Sam, he would have. Emma looked between the two brothers with a sad gaze while she bit her inner lip.

"Ready to go darling?"

Crowley questioned behind her. Emma swallowed, but nodded her head. And just like that Crowley and Emma both vanished right out of that motel room leaving Sam and Dean alone and worried.

* * *

When Emma opened her eyes she felt sick, but she also noticed that she was laying down in a rather large bed. She moved a bit and the sheets beneath her were like silk. She proped herself up on her elbows and looked around confused as to where she was exactly.

"Hello deary."

A voice she hasn't heard before called out. She turned her head to the right and seen a red head older woman standing at a table. There was a bowl and a few things laid out as the woman read from a book silently to herself not even bothering to glance Emma's way.

"Hello? Where am I?"

She questioned only to have the woman roll her eyes.

"Yer in hell girl. Fergus's chambers."

Emma blinked a little. Crowley hated being called that name, he despised it, so that mean that this woman wasn't a demon and she must have been --

"You're Rowena aren't you?"

Emma asked causing the witch to chuckle a bit. Finally eye contact was made and Rowena smirked a bit.

"Yer a quick one aren't ya? No wonder my son is wrapped around you."

She said putting something else into her bowl. Emma looked around the room. So this was Crowley's bedroom. Moving to shuffle off the King size bed Emma stood to her feet and took in the large room which held not only a desk, table, fire place, and lounge area but it was also decorated in redand black drapes and bedding.

"He's not wrapped around me..."

Emma said quietly to herself, but Rowena heard. She scoffed tossing in another ingredient to her bowl.

"Ya think he'd have me doing a protection spell for jus anyone?"

She said her tone higher pitched as she spoke. Emma looked at the woman then looked to the floor. Emma didn't know what Crowley had planned for her when he said he was going to protect her and take her somewhere where she'd be safe. She figured Hell would be the least safest place for her st the moment.

She looked at Rowena, the witch that was only a while back threatening to hunt her down and use her against Crowley. She was now doing a spell to keep her safe? It made no sense to her, unless Crowley was making her do it against her better judgment.

"Thank you for doing this."

Emma said causing Rowena to look at her baffled. She arched a brow obviously not expecting Emma to thank her for doing this at all.

"Yer certainly not what I was expecting."

Rowena said putting her hands on her hips. It was Emma's turn to look at Rowena confused. Rowena sighed and shook her head as she pointed at Emma and motioned up and down her body.

"Yer not what I expect by looks or personality. Yer a kind little thing. What is something like yerself doin with the Winchesters?"

"They saved me after my father was killed. I was one of their cases, I guess you could say."

Rowena nodded quickly figuring it may have been something else, but it had been what it had been and the older woman left it at that.

Suddenly the doors behind Emma opened and she turned around to see Crowley walking inside. His jacket no where to be seen and he merely wore one of his suits.

"You're awake."

Crowley said walking over to Emma and placed his hand on her waist. She turned and looked at him nodding, her hand coming up to look at his face.

"How's the mouth?"

She asked. Crowley took a moment before realizing she was talking about the way Dean had socked him one when he hasn't expected it. Crowley chuckled turning and kissing the inside of her palm.

"Never better, love."

Crowley told her causing her face to warm. She wasn't use to his pet names a side from Princess. These names seemed to be more... intimate.

"Fergus! The potion is ready!"

Rowena yelled causing both Crowley and Emma to flinch from her sudden loudness. Emma noticed the way Crowley refrained from yelling by grinding his teeth together before turning his head and smiling toward her. Something told Emma that Crowley couldn't stand the woman.

"The name's Crowley, mother. How many times must I tell you!"

He yelled causing Rowena to scoff and huff. Emma bit her inner cheek staying quiet watching the two interacting with one another. It wasn't until Emma heard the clacking sound of heels did she turn around and seen a cup full of some gross looking stuff inside.

"Here. Drink this girl."

Rowena said handing it to Emma, who still stood with Crowley having his arm wrapped around her waist. She looked into the cup before looking up at Crowley. He nodded causing Emma to sigh and tip the cup back drinking the God awful tasting drink. She made a horrid face and handed it back to Rowena, seeing the woman rather amused with Emma's expression Rowena turned on her heels and headed back to her table.

"Alright, now that that's done if you'll excuse us, mother, I must speak with Emma alone."

He said causing his mother to roll her eyes while she started cleaning up her mess.

"You know Fergus, she's got you wrapped around her finger."

Rowena said causing Crowley to roll his eyes and scoff. It was with a mere snap of his fingers and his mother had suddenly vanished. Emma's eyes widened wondering where the woman had went.

"Now, there are things we need to discuss, love."

Crowley said turning Emma back around to face him. She opened her mouth only to gasp when his lips crashed down onto hers. Her eyes shut closed as she wrapped her arms around Crowley. There was an odd feeling that went throughout her whole body. She couldn't describe it. It was warm and tingly and it became stronger and stronger the longer their lips locked together. Then finally she withered against Crowley removing her lips from his and clung to him. The feeling slowly vanished from her being.

"W-What was that?"

She questioned causing Crowley to chuckle.

"That was the initiation of the spell. Only someone who kisses you can touch you, anyone else that even attempts to touch you while under this spell will be blown back with such a force -- well, I'll leave those little details to your imagination."

Crowley said with a grin. Emma felt her whole face warm, along with her ears. She didn't think it would have been that type of spell but she guessed that's what it turned out to be.

"So... do I need to kiss Sam, Dean, and Cas too?"

Crowley frowned deeply as he pulled her in closer to him causing her to gasp slightly from the contact.

"There's no need since you're here."

Crowley said running his hand along the side of her cheek. Emma batted her eyes at Crowley. So it was true, she was in hell and more than likely she was going to be here for a very, very long time.

"But what about the other demons? I'm here, and what if Lucifer shows up? This is like the worst possible place for me to be, Crowley."

She tried to protest only to have Crowley shush her, running his finger over her lips. He looked into her eyes and she seen the type of look he gave her.

"I've already informed my mother, and my most trusted -- though they are what they are -- demons that they're to protect you at all cost, less they face my wrath."

"You're going to put wrath upon your own mother?"

"She nearly traded me for livestock."

Emma's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that. How could a mother even think about doing such a thing to their own child?

"Crowley, I can't stay here."

She protested causing the demon to frown.

"Don't be an idiot, of course you can. Anything that I have is yours. Make yourself at home darling."

He said kissing her once more on the lips.

"Now, I have some business to attend to but I'll be back as quickly as I can. And like I said, make yourself at home."

He said kissing her again and again on the lips before pulling away chuckling at how flustered she looked as he left the room to make plans on protecting her.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma slept for the most part of her day in Hell. She had gotten shitty sleep at the motel where her and the boys had been. Something had happened to the angels causing them to fall and they had been trying to figure out what caused it. Cas was no where to be found and Sam had started becoming sicker for whatever reason. She had just hoped that they were doing alright.

She shifted in her sleep. It had been dreamless which must have been due to the protection spell thanks to Rowena. She had never slept so peaceful in all her life and when she awoke she had no idea what time it was. There were no clocks in Hell which might have been due to the fact that there was a major time difference between here and the topside world.

She wasn't entirely sure the time difference but she heard Sam and Dean talking about it once. Apparently Hell time was four months equaled to a week uptop -- or some wonky timeline like that.

Sitting up Emma rubbed her eyes and the first thing she noticed was some clothing folded neatly on a chair beside the bed. When she stood up and looked them over she seen it was a black t-shirt and some equally black jeans.

She couldn't help but smile a bit figuring the clothes were from Crowley. But her smile quickly dropped when she seen the undergarments he had picked out for her. Her whole face warmed and she quickly put the clothes back down for a moment as she sat back down on the bed full of embarrassment.

Crowley had picked out black and lacey underwear. The bra was beautiful and so were the panties, but just thinking that Crowley wanted her in something like that made her heart pound in her ears.

Rubbing the back of her neck she rose from the bed and picked up the clothes and started to change into them. Once she was done she found a pair of shoes as well and put them on. He had brought her here without shoes given the fact that she had been sleeping. Of course they were converse, her favorite pair of shoes, and they were a grey color almost like the ones she wore, only these were new.

"I see you found your clothes."

Emma jumped at the sound of the voice and twirled around quickly. A male demon stood behind her toward the door. He wore a suit, was rather tall, white, had brown hair and his eyes were a green color.

"Uh, yeah."

She replied not really knowing what else to say. It was only then she noticed a tray of food being held in his hands. Emma watched as he stood there holding what looked to be eggs, sausage, waffles and some cantaloupe in a small bowl.

"His majesty suggested breakfast, are you hungry?"

Emma felt her face warm for the second time since she woke up. When the demon placed the tray over on the table and she made her way over she seen that it was all those foods she had thought she seen. It was the food that she had told Crowley was her favorite thing to have for breakfast and what she had eaten those three days with him in one of his safe houses.

"Here's your milk, and syrup for your waffles."

"Thank you so much."

She said taking a seat noticing just how nervous the demon seemed. She decided to wave it off figuring that it was Crowley somehow threatening the demon to do everything right or else he'd die.

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No this is more than enough thank you."

She said with a small smile as she poured her syrup over her waffles. The demon looked at her hesitantly for a moment before he left the room. Emma looked down at the food unable to fight the smile, amazed that Crowley had remembered.

Once her breakfast was eaten she decided that she would take a peak at the books he had on the shelves behind his desk. She looked seeing many different ones, her curiosity getting the better of her as she quickly plucked one off the shelf and dove right into the book.

When Crowley had returned several hours later he was surprised to find her still in the room, but not surprised to find her curled up on the couch in front of the fire place with her nose stuck in a book. After all, he had known about her little reading corner from her room.

"Hello love."

Crowley said as he walked over to her. He noticed she had eaten all her breakfast when he walked past the table. Today had been tedious to say the least. Demons were tracking down Lucifer and Crowley was beyond annoyed with all of them. But that annoyance vanished the moment he seen her in the clothes he had picked out, eaten, and reading by the fire place.

Emma's eyes darted up when she seen Crowley. She closed the book keeping her finger between the pages where she was reading.

"Hey."

She said as he came by her side and sat on the arm of the couch right beside her head. His hand came down and ran across the side of her face brushing some hair out of her eyes. He watched as her eyes fluttered closed from his touch.

"How are you feeling? Did you sleep well?"

He questioned. She opened her eyes and nodded.

"I'm curious as to why you have a bed though? Thought demons and angles didn't sleep?"

"We don't, but I had to acquire one after I reclaimed the throne and still had your blood in my veins."

Emma made an 'ah' sound as she placed the book down to the side of the couch. She adjusted herself to where he chin laid against Crowley's thigh and she gazed up at him. She noticed his face and the way he looked at her, almost as if he was thinking.

"I never got to thank you for everything you've done."

Emma said softly her hands gracing his thigh. She felt him tense a little before relaxing. She could tell he was fighting an emotion right now, but which one it was she didn't know.

"No thanks needed love. You know my... The way I think about you."

How hand ran through her hair softly. His eyes were softened the more he looked at her. She knew now that he was infatuated with her, though she wasn't for sure if it was really love or not, seeing as how he was a demon, but she knew he cared.

And she knew she was slowly starting down the same path.

"How did things go? Meetings? Torture? Something else hellish?"

Crowley chuckled at her words, his hands never stopping through her hair.

"Tracking down Lucifer. Mother is going to attempt to put that sorry sod back in his cage where he belongs."

Crowley said moving his hand under her chin making her lean up carrying her lips to his. The kiss was soft as their lips pressed against each other again and again and again slowly, sensually, until Crowley pulled away.

"He won't harm you again, I won't allow it."

He whispered. It was then in the heat of the moment Emma leaned in and kissed him with fire to her motion. Her hands came up and wove their way into his hair pulling on the back of his neck. Crowley, without hesitation, grabbed the sides of her face and fell back onto the couch with her tug.

His body hovering over hers as their small kisses turned into a hurried battle. Tongues wrestled against each other and Emma bucked up against Crowley causing the demon to groan. She could feel him through his pants and she knew that he wanted her just about as badly as she wanted him.

His hands moved across her body and down to the hem of her shirt where her stomach was exposed from falling back against the couch. His plump fingers moving across her skin causing her to press against him more. She moaned her hips bucking against him again and again while she felt his hardened member pressing against her.

Crowley removed his lips from her and started to assault her neck leaving marks in his wake. She moaned a bit louder than she had intended, which caused the man to chuckle, his lips still attached to her delectable skin. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she gasped feeling his fingers moving up to her brawed breasts. The black and lacey cup under his hands made him smirk against her neck.

"Fergus! We've got a prob -- oh for heavens sakes!"

The doors to the room flung open as Rowena had barged in only to find the two of them intangled on the couch together. Emma squeaked and all her movements stopped when she heard Crowley's mother enter the room. She retracted her arms and legs from Crowley and laid there stiff like a log her face burning in the process.

Crowley pushed up off her, his face screaming he was going to kill the woman who interrupted them. But when he looked up to yell at his mother there was a loud snapping sound. His eyes widened as he watched his mothers neck be snapped and she fell to the floor.

Crowley sat up quickly off of Emma causing her to spring up and seen Rowena on the ground dead. Her mouth dropped, she probably would have screamed if not for seeing the angel stroll inside the room.

"Well, well, well -- what's going on in here?"

Castiel said with a cunning grin across his face. His voice wasn't deep and not held the grumble it usually did instead it was light and chipper sounding.

"C-Cas? Wh-what did you -- "

"Ohhhhhh you think I'm Castiel just because this is his meat suit."

He chuckled and put his hands on his hips. He clicked his tongue several times with a huge grin.

"Castiel is letting me room with him for a little while."

He said waving toward Crowley twiddling his fingers in the process.

"Hello, doggy."

* * *

Emma screamed as Crowley was thrown to the ground in the throne room. The two of them had been dragged there by the other demons. While Crowley had been tossed to the throne room floor like a rag doll, Emma had been held by the two demons. Castiel walked over to Crowley and grinned kneeling down toward him.

"You know I can feel the anger sweeping through Cas having caught you with your dirty doggy paws all over the woman he admires. He's actually okay with me smiting you where you lay."

He laughed standing back up to his full height. Cas turned around and held out his arms for Emma. The girl had been crying the whole time pleading for this to not happen.

"You're probably wondering why that little spell isn't working aren't you?"

Cas said as he approached you. He gave a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well, you see, Rowena isn't completely playing for team Crowley."

He said bending over placing his hands on his knees looking at her.

"That little spell she did, well, it wasn't a protection spell at all."

Castiel said his hand running across her cheek showing her that the spell really wasn't working.

"What -- what did I drink then!?"

Emma was startled, scared even. She had trusted Rowena just like how Crowley had trusted her. Cas grinned more and rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip.

"Tea."

He chuckled watching her eyes widen. Cas let his tongue dart out of his mouth licking his lips. She knew it was Lucifer and not Castiel, but still looking at her friend's body being used this way --

"Why are you in Castiel's vessel?"

Lucifer removed his hand from her body and rose back to his feet. He sighed snapping for the guards to release her as they made their way over to Crowley.

"Its the only way I could be sure those Winchesters wouldn't off me. You know they have a big soft spot for you and this angel both."

Castiel said walking over to the throne and sitting down on the chair. He sighed deeply resting against the chair acting as if he was happy to be home finally.

"Now, show the dog to his kennel. Make sure you break him in make him a good house pup."

Castiel said letting his tongue travel across his teeth as he grinned. Emma went to stand to stop them from grabbing Crowley, but she four herself fallen to her knees with a grunt. An unseen force keeping her down. She hissed watching as Crowley was tugged up to his feet and dragged away.

"No! Don't please!"

Crowley called out looking at Emma as if he was completely terrified to have her and Lucifer left in the same room together. She heard him yelling up until the throne room doors slammed shut.

Emma felt every hair on her body stand up on edge. She let a small gasp leave her lips, seeing her breath in the air as the temperature dropped drastically. She looked over at Castiel, who merely smiled and beckoned her with a finger. She felt the weight on her body leave giving her a chance to stand.

" _Uh, uh, uhh_. On your _knees **pet**_."

Castiel said the same amused expression on his face causing Emma to drop back down to her knees. She swallowed looking down at the floor she kneeled, tears flooding to the corners of her eyes as she put her hands down and she crawled toward him while he sat on his throne.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma sat on the floor right beside the throne. It had been who knows how many days since she last seen Crowley and it made her worried. Her outfit was something Lucifer had made her wear. A pink sleeveless shirt which said 'Princess' across the front in pink glitter and a very short pink skirt that stopped at her mid thighs.

She was beyond embarrassed. Lucifer still controlled Castiel's body, making this even harder for her sitting at the feet of the body of her possessed friend. Lucifer glanced down beside him looking at her. She donned a collar which was chained to his throne to keep her from escaping. He reached out tugging on the chain a bit making her move closer to him.

"You're such an obedient little thing."

He said cocking his head to the side. Reaching out he went and ran his fingers through her grimy hair. She flinched at first before she slowly relaxed into it. His smile widened as his hand wandered from the side of her head, to the top, and then down to her face.

His fingers graced her sweaty, dirt covered skin running across her piercings while he did so.

"You know Casteil has such a huge interest in you."

Lucifer said taking his hand and grabbing her chin with it making her rise to her knees being inches from his face. Afraid to look anywhere else, Emma kept her gaze locked with Lucifer's. She watched as his tongue darted out between his teeth while his eyes did a take of her body.

"I'm slowly starting to understand why that is now."

Emma bit her tongue. Her nerves were on edge and she just wanted to know that everything was going to be okay. She wanted to know that no matter what something good was going to come out of this, but the more she looked at Castiel and knew that it was Lucifer then more she felt that hope slip.

"You've been such a good little pet. So much like a kitten. Quiet, relaxed, and dare I say even adorable."

He chuckled licking his lips. The quiet was screaming through the throne room. Not a soul to be found as Lucifer ran his hand under her chin, his fingers grabbing the sides of her face and tugged her into him.

Her eyes snapped shut feeling her lips on his. Body tensed, her mind screaming, she sat there on her knees lip locked with the devil in her friends vessel. When she didn't return the kiss Lucifer pulled away.

"Little Casteil is hurt you didn't kiss back, rather annoyed actually."

Lucifer teased causing your body to stiffen with anger.

"But I guess that's what I should expect from a low life worm like yourself. After all, you seem all too friendly with Crowley."

"He's my friend."

Emma blurted out causing Lucifer to narrow his eyes. He chuckled running his hand across her cheek, his lone finger trailing across it slowly. He hummed and cocked his head to the side.

"Well then, kitten."

He said finally settling on a nickname for her. A snap of his fingers and the throne room doors opened. Emma turned and looked to see Crowley be dragged into the room. He was dressed in a ugly Hawaiian get up and his body was covered in blood, sweat, and dirt.

Emma started to lean toward him, only for Lucifer to snatch up the chain on her collar forcing her to stop.

"Ah, ah, ah. Stay."

He ordered causing Emma to bite her bottom lip but did not move from her kneeling position. She just kept her gaze on Crowley. The demon glanced up seeing Emma before his eyes cast back down to the ground.

"So, pet, ready to behave?"

Lucifer called out rising from his throne. He waltzed on over with a smile and his hands in the trench coat pockets.

"Yes Master."

Crowley said lowly. Emma felt her heart shatter. The tone of Crowley's voice and the way he refused to make eye contact with anything but the ground caused her eyes to glaze over with emotional tears. Lucifer hummed before reaching down and patting Crowley's head. When Crowley flinched that's when Emma lost it.

"Leave him alone you son of a bitch!"

Emma's voice echoed through the throne room. Lucifer removed his hand from Crowley and turned on his heels.

"Kitten has claws!"

He said with astonishment. He gave a wicked grin as he started to slant toward her. Her back was straight up and her eyes were wet but the thing that Lucfier had to enjoy the most was seeing that fire in her eyes. Crowley's gaze lifted from the floor just in time to see the same thing Lucifer saw as well, before his vision was blocked by the back of the trench coat as Lucifer quickly appeared in front of her.

In one swift movement he grabbed her collar and brought her down onto her back against the floor. She cried out, the air being locked from her lungs by the unseen action. Her skirt slipped up the side of her body showing her naked hips.

Crowley felt flush -- Lucifer had her naked under her clothes.

Emma reached up and grabbed Lucifer's arm holding onto him. He sat there kneeling on one knee and holding her down with the collar in his hand. He looked into her blue and golden speckled eyes seeing the anger and shock within them. He licked his lips.

"Your little angel friend is threatening me to not harm you. I'll admit you're not so easy on the eyes with your body, but, you're feisty and I like that a lot."

Emma's eyes widened when she felt his free hand snake up her skirt and over her hairy mound. She gasped and her whole body tensed and froze. That fire quickly turned into a fearful look causing Lucifer to chuckle.

His middle finger danced along her clit for a split second before his hand removed itself and he rose back to his feet. Emma pushed her skirt down and held it with her hands. Her thighs pressed tightly together and she bit her inner bottom lip.

"Well, now that that's over with kitten, you'll have to sit up and make room for my other pet."

He said snapping for the demons to drag Crowley forward and chain him beside Emma next to the throne. Emma slowly sat up placing her hands on the arm of the throne as Crowley was dragged forward and sat at the bottom of the stairs.

Emma looked to Crowley and he didn't look at her.

* * *

Emma's eyes opened slowly when she heard something being placed at her feet. She seen it was food. Chicken and some water. She reached out and went to grab a piece only to feel her chain be tugged. She stopped instantly and looked up to Lucifer.

"I want you to bend down and eat it with your mouth kitten."

He said causing her to notice it was in a bowl and not a plate. Same with the water, it was in a bowl and not a glass. At this point she was starving and didn't think twice as she leaned down on her hands and knees and started to eat. By the time she started chewing the first bite she froze.

She felt Lucifer's fingers dancing across her bottom, which was raised in the air so she could eat her food. She inhaled deeply, scared about his intentions for her. She glanced over to her right and seen Crowley was watching Lucifer's hand closely.

"Lucifer what -- "

"Eat kitten."

He ordered as his finger slipped between her ass. Her eyes turned back to her food and she did as she was told. All the while Lucifer glanced from her ass, what he could see of it, to Crowley. The demon sat there on the throne with the biggest shit eating grin Crowley had ever seen.

"You know. I find it a little heart breaking that kitten here had enough trust in you to believe you could actually protect her."

Emma froze when she felt Lucifer's fingers trickling around her thick inner thigh right beside the slit of her vigina.

"But then again, it was just a matter of time before she learned that you're just a lair, cheat, and fool."

"Leave her out of this."

Crowley snapped unable to take it anymore. Lucifer arched a brow and his fingers stopped moving, only then realizing that her body was shaking to his touch. Lucifer looked at Crowley, who no longer looked at the floor but instead up at him.

"Well, well, well -- you've got the mutt speaking against me, kitten. You must be one powerful pussy cat."

Lucifer rose from his throne, his eyes narrowed at Crowley. Emma clung to his pants leg, looking up at him.

"Please just stop it!"

She begged. Sure she was being humiliated, touched without permission, but to her she was willing to take it. She was willing to take it because that meant that Lucifer's attention was on her and not Crowley.

"Hush kitten."

Lucifer said giving a wave to his hand. Emma gasped as she was pushed to the ground by an unseen weight against her body. She struggled to move but her body just wouldn't listen. Lucifer approached Crowley his first raised in the air.

"No please do -- "

A clashing sound was heard right before Emma stopped speaking. Lucifer quickly turned around and the anger and confusion seeped from his very being.

Only the chain and collar remained where Emma had been.

 


	12. Chapter 12

"Emma!"

Once Emma's body had hit a cold floor she glanced around seeing that she was in some type of circle.

The bunker.

She was home in the bunker.

Sam and Dean stopped at the edge of the circle looking at her like she was a ghost. Pushing herself up to stand her legs wobbled. She noticed she was in a devils trap. Looking at Sam and Dean she didn't know what to feel. She didn't even understand how she got her to begin with until she seen a red head she knew.

"You're alive?"

Emma questioned seeing Rowena standing there with a bowl before her and some lit candles.

"Of course I am child. Ye think I'd be killed so easily?"

Emma felt her stomach twist as she advanced toward Rowena as if she was going to kill the woman herself.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Emma wait!"

Dean said grabbing his friend before she could do any harm. Rowena just looked at her wide eyed.

"Well that's not the type of thanks I thought I'd be gettin from you!"

"Thanks!? You were following orders from Lucifer you bitch!"

Emma spat ready to strangle the woman. Sam put his hands up in front of Emma, blocking her view of Rowena.

"No, she wasn't Emma. Rowena knew that if she didn't listen Lucifer would kill her. She needed time to plan an escape. She bought herself time so she could -- "

"I don't give a shit Sammy! Lucifer has made mine and Crowley's lives hell! Do you see what I'm dressed in! He's been touching me -- and in Cas's body too!"

Sam and Dean glanced at each other before looking back at Emma. She was more than stressed and she was ready for blood.

"So, you wanna show me you're on our God damn side -- help me get Crowley the hell out of Hell."

Rowena arched a brow, and shocked the boys as well. Dean released Emma a bit more when he figured she wasn't going to harm the witch.

"Why do ye care so much about him?"

She questioned eyeing Emma suspiciously. Emma frowned deeply and swallowed nervously.

"Because somebody has to."

* * *

"Lucifer!"

Crowley, chained up and sitting next to the throne, his eyes widened at the sound of the voice. He knew that voice and he never thought he'd hear it ever again.

Especially not here, not again.

Lucifer, who was in Cas's body, turned around with a huge grin. The demons in the corner of the room turned and seen the person coming into the throne room.

"Well, well, well! Kittem! What a surprise!"

Lucifer said as he watched Emma coming through the doors. His grin widened seeing the expression of death on Emma's face.

"Did you miss your buddy Cas? Or perhaps my pet?"

Lucifer questioned as Emma was surrounded by demons. She stopped not far from Lucifer.

"Man, if looks could kill, well, wouldn't work on me."

He joked walking closer to Emma. He waved the demons back, making them take several steps back leaving just the two of them close together.

When Crowley looked at Emma seeing her standing there he felt his heart quicken. Didn't she realize how much danger she was in right now? She should have she was smart, smarter than the brothers anyway.

"I'm not here for Cas. I know you won't hurt him, he's your vessel."

She said strongly ignoring the pounding of her heart in her ears. She stood toe to toe with the most powerful demon she had ever seen. Well, aside from Crowley.

"I'm here for him."

She nodded toward Crowley, yet keeping her eyes on Lucifer. Lucifer chuckled but then his smirk fell when he noticed just how serious the girl was while looking at him.

"Oh, you're serious? You're really here for him? A human, here for my pet -- "

"He's no pet! He deserves more respect than that."

Emma snapped causing Crowley's eyes to widen. Fear struck him. Fear for her life.

"You come back down here to Hell for Crowley after you had escaped only you act all big and bad and it's rather sexy might I add -- "

Lucifer said grabbing under her chin and getting close to her.

"I can see why the rumors started. She's a spit fire, Crowley."

Lucifer said as Emma pulled her chin out of his hand. He chuckled licking his bottom lip as he watched Emma move around him and looked at Crowley.

"Are you alright?"

She asked as she kneeled down beside him. Crowley was beyond speechless as he looked at her wide eyed glancing back between Lucifer and her.

"Are you bloody mad?"

He whispered causing Emma to smile faintly.

"Yes, I am."

She said with a slight nod. Lucifer watched the two of them interacting with one another. He noticed just how the girl and demon spoke, looked, became close to one another.

"So, you're here for him, but what do you have to offer for him?"

Lucifer said walking up behind her. Emma sighed and stood up turning around to face him.

"My pet is, after all, worth his weight."

Lucifer said moving around her and patting Crowley's head. Anger shot through Emma seeing the way Crowley flinched at the contact.

"And what could I give you that is 'worth his weight' as you put it?"

"Emma no -- "

"Ah, ah, ah, your master is speaking."

Lucifer said cutting Crowley off from talking. He smirked looking from Crolwey and over to Emma.

"Well, there are a few things I can think right off the top of my head."

"My soul isn't on the table. Just so we're clear."

"Sweetheart I don't give a damn about your soul. I have plenty. Besides yours is... too pure for me."

He said clearing his throat.

"No, instead, I was thinking something we'd both enjoy, greatly."

Emma's eyes narrowed and Crowley's widened. His head turned so quickly the chains made noise causing Emma to look toward Crowley. She noticed the pleading expression he held. He didn't want her to do this at all.

"I thought you hated us humans? Found us disgusting and lowly?"

"Oh that hasn't changed. Not for a second. But, you want him back and I want to hurt him in return and, well, let's be honest outter torture can only inflict so much pain. But, playing with emotions, well, that is true pain."

He said drawing his thumb across her bottom lip. Her eyes looking up at Lucifer, her mind running and yet not a single thought crosses her mind.

"Release him first. Let him go. And we'll play whatever game you want."

Lucifer chuckled. He turned and glanced over his shoulder down at Crowley and grinned a wicked grin.

"Looks like you're free to go, pet."

* * *

Emma was escorted to a room that looked like something straight out of the movies. It looked like it was set up for purr torture and she wouldn't have been surprised to find out if that's what really happened in here.

Swallowing nervously Emma felt a hand come down onto her shoulder and she knew it was Lucifer -- in Castiel's body.

"Just so you know, Castiel wishes to apologize, as your friend, for all the horribly deliciously devious things that I'm about to finish doing to you in his body."

He whispered to her right next to her right ear. Emma inhaled deeply while swallowing her nervousness.

"Just get it over with I have plans."

Emma said causing Lucifer to laugh. His lips moving against her neck.

"We both know you're not big and bad. Drop the act and make this more enjoyable for me. You were so cute in that little outfit I had for you earlier."

"Bite me."

She hissed causing Lucifer to chuckle again his teeth sinking into her neck.

* * *

Crowley dropped into the living room of the bunker with a thud alarming Dean and Sam. They rose from their seats while Rowena came from the kitchen startled. The three or them noticed his wounds as he pushed himself up from the floor best he could.

"Hey! Where's Emma?"

Dean questioned as he pulled the man up to stand quickly looking over his Hawaiian attire. Crowley gave a shaken sigh chasing Dean's eyes to widen out of fear.

"She's with Lucifer. He's... She made a deal with him. Her for me."

"And you allowed this!"

Sam yelled getting ready to charge Crowley, only for Dean to hold Sam back.

"Sam! Sammy! Hold on!"

"And what does the devil want with the girl?"

Rowena questioned coming toward Crowley. He looked at his mother and huffed. She noticed a look of sadness and anger in his eyes.

"He's having his way with her, he's promised to release her once they're.... done."

"That son of a bitch!"

Dean yelled he put his fingers through his hair and gritted his teeth.

"Can you bring her back? Can you do it now?"

Crowley asked his mother. She looked at him, he knew she was the one that sent her there. Rowena looked down at the floor for a moment before she rushed back into the kitchen.

"There is one way!"

She yelled causing the boys to follow her. The looked at the table which had various things spread around it, which is how she had sent Emma there in the first place.

"We just have to give her a reason to return back. A strong enough reason, just like the reason she went to hell in the first place."

She said looking at Crowley. He blinked wide eyed, but quickly walked over to his mother. The boys watched mother and son working together.

"What do I have to do. Anything. Anything and you've got it."

He said in such a serious tone the boys had only ever heard it a handful of times.

Rowena reached up and plucked a strand of Crowley's hair causing him to jump from the slight pain that came from the pluck.

"Ouch!"

He said causing Rowena to roll her eyes.

"Maximam pretii pro vocat. Denique unus de causis. Venite ad esse rationis!"

Rowena chanted and at the end of her ever growing voice she yelled before tossing in Crowley's hair.

It was almost instant when they heard a gasp and thud. The group turned and seen Emma laying there on the ground nearly naked. She had cuts across her chest as she leaned up, her shirt had been removed and her pants were slashed at as if Lucifer had been trying to cut them off.

"Emma!"

Sam and Dean said rushing to her to help her up off the floor. They looked her over seeing that she only seemed to have wounds on her chest and neck. Guiding her over to the table they sat her down on the chair that had been there.

"Are you alright?"

Sam asked and received a nodded response.

"Crowley?"

She asked looking around, her eyes landing on him. He looked pale, shocked, upset whatever you wanted to call the emotion he seemed it. Emma sighed closing her eyes and hissing feeling a blanket being put around her shoulders. Her attention returned to the boys as Sam checked her over and Dean stood by close.

"She's one crazy girl."

Rowena said quietly joining Crowley. He looked down at his mother, his face still covered in bruises and cuts.

"Never thought I'd hear of the day when some little girl goes to Hell and back for you."

She said looking up at him. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she stood beside her son. Crowley frowned deeply, but he watched as the boys went to fix her up.

"What can I say, she's one Hell of a girl?"

* * *

Emma had been put back into her old room. An oversized T-shirt that went to her knees and some sleeping shorts on underneath was all she decided to wear tonight. It had been tough today going to Hell and back for Crowley. She hadn't ever expected to so something like that in all her life, but it happened.

"Hello darling."

Emma didn't bother to turn around from her standing position in front of her dresser. She knew that voice.

"Hello Crowley."

"Feeling better?"

He asked making her smile a little as she glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Yes. Thanks for asking. How about yourself?"

Crowley didn't smile as he walked closer to her. He stopped right behind her as she went to turn around. Looking up at him she noticed the look on his face, in his eyes, the sadness and anger.

"What you did today was entirely stupid. Why did you trade yourself for me? You had already escaped once. You shouldn't have come back for me!"

Crowley questioned. Emma grabbed in the inside part of her cheek piercings. Crowley figured out she did this out of a nervous tick.

"Because... I care about you Crowley... more than a human should for a demon."

She said looking down quickly. She couldn't believe she was actually telling him this. A long time ago he spilled his heart out to her, but he was under the influence of blood even though he had admired to wanting her before the blood.

These emotions scared her. They scared her horribly. It was horrible because when it came to Crowley she didn't know what she was willing to do anymore. Hell, she just went to Hell and back for him.

"Darling, you dunno how long I've waited to hear you say this."

Her eyes shot up and looked at him. He was smirking that cocky little smile of his, but his eyes didn't reflect it. His eyes showed an almost tenderness. Emma felt his hand come out and grace her cheek before cupping it. Then without hesitation his lips met hers.

Emma inhaled sharply through her nose when their lips met. Emma felt his arm wrap around her waist and pull her into him more. Her hands came up and wrapped around the back of his neck cupping his head and kissing back.

Emma opened her mouth a little and Crowley took the chance to dive right on in her mouth. She moaned pulling him flush against herself. Before she knew what was happening Emma's back hit her bed and Crowley hovered over top of her body refusing to let up on the kissing.

She gasped feeling Crowley move a hand up her shirt. Her cheeks were warm as his hand brushed across her flabby skin of her stomach and over her breasts where he squeezed.

"Perhaps we should remove this."

He whispered against her lips.

"Just a minute."

She said causing Crowley to stop completely. She appreciated the fact that he was so compliant with her, he had always seemed to be that way.

"What s wrong, love?"

His voice held such an emotional unsurance that it touched Emma. She placed her hands on his cheeks, her own becoming extremely hot.

"I... I dont have... there's not a while lot of experience on.... on my end when it comes to sex."

She managed to say with her eyes looking at his chest. Crowley just looked at her.

"You mean to say you've never -- "

"No! I have! I just... with myself."

Crowley was beyond baffled. Emma bit her lower lip.

"So a girl loses her virginity to herself and watches a lot of porn. Can you blame her?"

"You've never laid with a man before?"

"... No."

Crowley couldn't believe this. Someone as attractive as Emma hadn't ever had sex with anyone before? How old was she again? What made this never happen? There were so many questions in Crowley's head he didn't know which he should be asking first.

"That doesn't matter, love. What matters is that you're fine with it being me."

He said his head moving to kiss her inner hand. That's when she looked up at him.

"I'm more than okay that it's you."

She said softly a loving smile that reflected even in her eyes slipped to her lips. Crowley felt his heart stop. Such a beautiful, human like Emma was willing to allow him this moment with her. To allow him to know that she cared for him, maybe, just as much as he cared for her.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma snuggled closer to Crowley, her lips touching his as he hovered over her. Her back against the bed as she shyly moves against him. He growled pushing his lips against her more before his hands removed her shirt.

He tossed it across the room somewhere before defending upon her breasts. They were marvelous. Large, soft and squishy -- his mouth teased her mounds causing her to arch her back. Her eyes fluttering shut as he went upon learning her body with his mouth.

She gasped and jerked causing Crowley to chuckle when he bit down a little too hard on her nipple. Her hand took that chance to reach down between them and try to grab his cock through his pants. When he pulled away he smirked.

"Relax darling. Let me do the work this time."

His hand trailed over her hot face as she quickly nodded agreeing to his request. Suddenly a mew escaped from her and her hips arched against his thick fingers. He locked lips with her again as he pressed them to her panties rolling them around her covered clit in circles applying just the right amount of pressure to have her withering underneath him.

"C-Crowley..."

She moaned causing the demon to chuckle.

"Shhh. Let Daddy take care of you, love."

Emma's face turned red closing her eyes and turning her head away in embarrassment. This did not go unnoticed by Crowley what so ever. In fact he felt his cock harden more as a sly smkem came to his lips.

"Daddy's gonna take good care of his little girl."

He whispered into her ear tugging on her ear lobe. She squirmed under him causing him to chuckle.

"Such a good girl you are, Emma. And good girls, well, they deserve rewards."

She shuttered against his body when she heard a snap feeling his chest against hers. He had snapped his clothes away and now was pressed against her. Her eyes opened when she felt him lowering his lips down her fat tummy and down toward her rather large thighs.

"No, wait! Don't!"

She said causing Crowley to pause. He looked at her waiting for her reasoning for his stopping once more.

"I'm not -- what if I don't taste good?"

She explained causing Crowley to narrow his eyes and scoff.

"Darling, if you taste even half as good as you smell, you'll have to pull me up from out of there. Relax, let Daddy enjoy his dinner."

When she seen Crowley he moved her underwear to the side and his tongue came darting out and running against her wet pussy. Hissing and gripping the bed sheets beneath herself.

Hearing Crowley's moan and the way he lapped at her juices helped to put her mind at ease a bit more. Surely he wouldn't do this if she was disgusting right? Her fingers clawed at the blankets beneath her body as she couldn't help but roll her hips against Crowley's breaded face.

She felt her body shake and shiver as she cried out feeling Crowley insert a finger into her before slipping a second. It wasn't long before she found herself rocking back and forth on his fingers while his lips and tongue took care of her clit.

"Crowley -- I'm -- I'm gonna!!"

She cried out her legs squeezing against Crowley as her whole body tensed up and shook around his head. She gave a whaling cry as she came undone onto his tongue. Removing his fingers he took his time lapping up her juices before pulling back and cleaning his fingers.

Emma was panting like a dog in heat as she struggled to look up at Crowley. When she looked, however, she was greeted with an extremely stiff cock. Looking at it, it was girthy and long. Surprised to see such a thing on Crowley, but it made sense with how sexually cocky he could get -- no pun intended.

"See something you like, love?"

He questioned causing Emma to bite her lip and look away as she shyly bucked her hips up into his cock. Crowley groaned and chuckled feeling the warmth coming from her vigina.

"You ready?"

He questioned making Emma look to him. His heart was about to fucking explore seeing the bashful expression she wore as she nodded her head. Crowley grabbed her calves and opened her legs before positioning himself and sliding on into her.

Her eyes closed quickly and a rugged gasp slipped through her lips. Keeping her eyes closed she felt as Crowley stretched her out expanding her walls to accommodate his size. His thrusts started off slowly until she was moaning and yelling for him to quicken, harder, faster, please.

At one point she wasn't even sure what she was begging for anymore as she felt herself just yelling against him as he held her close to his body.

And then she felt him shoot inside of her, filling her and the sensation causing her to cum for the third or fourth time that night.

It was blissful and it was everything she could have ever wanted from the demon king.

* * *

Emma cracked open an eye when she heard her bedroom door open.

"Emma -- "

She didn't bother with moving when she felt Crowley move beside her.

"Hello Moose. The Princess is catching up on her beauty sleep. Long night and all that."

Emma's lips curled to a smirk only imagining what Sam might be looking like right now as he seen her and Crowley together in bed. Luckily for her the covers were covering the lower part of her face, so Sam didn't realize she was awake.

"Wake her up, we've got a plan to get Cas back."

Sam said in an irritated tone before he shut the door rather loudly, showing his annoyance with the demon. Crowley chuckled leaning over his scruffy face touched her cheek as he started planting kisses along her jaw.

She moaned quietly and rolled over closer to Crowley before opening her eyes seeing that he was still completely naked.

"Hello, love."

His soft spoken voice brought a warm smile to her lips.

"Morning to you too."

She said running her hand across his cheek. Crowley's eyes fluttered shut for a moment before he reopened them smirking.

"Moose wants you up. Says they've got a plan to rescue their angel friend."

"I heard."

"So you were awake then?"

"I wanted to see how Sam would react first to seeing us like this before making my own judgment call."

Crowley chuckled a bit. He kissed her lips and bit her lower lip rather playfully.

"Naughty girl."

He commented seeing her face warm again. He had learned a lot of her sexual desires last night. Daddy kink, Praise kink, and those were to just name a few. He liked seeing this side of her. Being so submissive with him. He began to wonder what she could possibly enjoy doing to him at one point.

Pushing those dirty little thoughts to the back of his head for now he snapped his fingers and his clothing was returned to his body.

"Snap my clothes on too?"

Emma questioned causing Crowley to chuckle.

"I'd rather prefer a show."

He said kissing her again and again on the lips. Emma snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Of course you would."

She said climbing up out of bed butt naked, but not before tossing the covers over a very cocky Crowley which cut off his view of her nicely rounded ass.

He couldn't help but smirk hearing her light hearted giggle.

She was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. These two finally got together after like -- 4 years of knowing one another and one of them wanting the other one?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. Feedback is important to me. Dunno how long this series will be, but I'm already working on another idea for another one which is less AU.


	14. Chapter 14

Emma walked out into the middle of the bunker with her usual black wear. She was standing in the library having the three look at her.

"So Cas?"

Emma questioned looking to Dean. The man's jaw was set, obviously not happy about something or another. Emma's eyes flickered toward Sam, who seemed on edge about something.

"What's the plan?"

She asked trying to get a reaction from Dean. The man slapped his legs with his hands as he rose from his chair.

"I dunno, Princess, you tell me."

Emma felt her frown form on her lips. She crossed her arms over her chest looking at Dean.

"Sam said you had a plan to save Cas? Why are you acting like this?"

"Hell I dunno, maybe because you're banging the fricken King of Hell!"

Emma's mouth dropped and her whole face warmed. Crowley walked in shortly before Dean decided to start yelling at Emma. Crowley didn't like that at all.

"Who she _bangs_ is none of your concern."

Crowley said walking up behind Emma, his hand touching her right forearm. She glanced at Crowley's hand before looking up at him, seeing he was glaring at Dean.

"It is if they put her in danger!"

Dean spat back. Crowley chuckled, his finger running circles around her arm.

"You've got the track record for that yourself mate."

Crowley said causing Dean to walk forward a bit. Sam jumped from his chair.

"Alright enough! Yeah, so Emma's sleeping with Crowley, but Dean, we've got Cas and Lucifer to worry about right now!"

Sam said causing Dean to stop his approach. The elder brother looked at Emma, seeing the same expression she gave him back in the hotel room nearly a week ago. Dean's jaw set tightly before backing down, not wanting to scare the shit out of Emma further.

"Sam's right Dean. We have to help Cas."

Emma said frowning as she looked at him. Dean's eyes cast to the ground. He would continue the whole Crowley and Emma relationship later, but for now everyone was right. They had to help Cas.

"Rowena has a plan. But she doesn't know how well it will work without using Emma as bait -- "

" ** _Are you out of your bloody mind!?_** "

Crowley snapped. He glanced to his mother who had just wandered in from the kitchen after all the yelling. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she looked to Crolwey.

"Come now Fergus! Ya lass has shown she can do what it takes ta get tha job done!"

Rowena said walking over to Emma. She grabbed the girls chin and looked into her eyes. Emma stood there not understanding what Rowena was looking at or for for that matter, but the look seemed like she was searching for something.

"There's somethin about her soul..."

She said almost in a whisper causing the boys to arch their brows. Rowena finally released Emma's chin and turned to Crowley.

"She's strong. Strong enough to be able to help her angel. Ye said Lucifer and Cas spoke to each other about her? There's a hold on the angel due to her. If anyone can reach him, it's her."

"Alright but how? Excuse me if I'm a little skeptical about being bait, but what makes you so sure I can reach Cas?"

Rowena poked Emma's chest.

"Ya soul! Ain't ya been listenin to a word I've said girl!"

"What about her soul?"

Sam questioned trying to get a better idea of what Rowena was trying to explain. Rowena rolled her eyes, she had some explaining to do it seemed.

"Have ye ever heard of an Earth Angel?"

Sam and Dean looked to one another and Crowley arched his brow as well. Rowena rolled her eyes.

"Surely ye've heard of them?"

"Well, we've done some research on them, but we've never had any reason to believe they're real?"

Sam said looking at Rowena. The woman pointed at Emma with her thumb.

"They're real alright. Yer lookin at one."

She said causing all eyes to fall onto Emma.

It was the last thing Emma recalled before she heard someone yell and she felt like she was falling, yet never hit the floor.

* * *

Emma blinked a few times the first thing she seen was Crowley in her line of sight.

"What happened?"

She questioned causing Crowley to squeeze on her arms a bit as he helped her to stand up.

"You passed out. Mother's information was too much of a shock for you I guess."

He said guiding her to a chair. She took a seat along with Crowley right beside her. She looked around the room and noticed it was just the two of them.

"Where are the boys?"

"With mother. She's explaining about your soul to them."

He said. Emma looked at Crowley, he sounded off for some reason. She swallowed looking at him.

"So Earth Angel?"

"Seems that way."

There was a long pause between them and with her nerves at full force Emma reached out and took Crowley's hand in hers. He glanced from their hands to her eyes, noticing the sadness.

"I don't want this to change things with us. I like you Crowley. I have for a long time and I don't wanna lose what we have, but I'm not sure what any of this means. I mean, I'm just me and -- "

"Emma, stop."

Crowley said stopping her rambling with such a simple order. She looked at Crowley and noticed the seriousness in his whole face.

"This doesn't have to change anything between us. Earth Angels are merely souls which have been reincarnated again and again and again through time. They help people, see the good in everyone even when there's little to see."

He said running his thumb over her hand. Her eyes widened, she realized now that's what she had always done with Crowley, she had tried to do with Lucifer when he was trapped in Sam. It's what she had always done growing up was to see the good in people.

"Cas and Lucifer, is that why..."

She stopped herself and squeezed Crowley's hand.

"Why they are how they are with you?"

Crowley finished her sentence. She nodded and he sighed.

"I'm not sure, love."

He moved in to comb her hair back with his fingers. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Crowley moving against her.

"But I know one thing. I won't let Lucifer hurt you, not again, I promise you this much."

Crowley said leaning in and kissing Emma. She felt her heart flutter as Crowley's lips met hers. She sighed leaning into his lips, adoring the feeling that he brought to her.

* * *

Emma had her nose stuck to her cellphone screen as she looked over Earth Angels to learn more about her apparent soul. She still found it ridiculous, but after learning about fact after fact - at least they said - she was begun to believe it.

Finally she gasped and slammed her phone down onto the table startling the boys. Sam and Dean looked at Emma confused seeing her frustrated and slightly embarrassed expression.

"Em? Everything okay?"

Dean questioned pausing a moment over his own research to make sure his female companion was alright. Emma rubbed her face with her hands and sighed before shaking her head.

"Just the stupid little information that's always right about me when it comes to this "Earth Angel" bull crap."

She said rising up from her chair and heading toward the kitchen. She huffed leaving the boys to finish looking over their part of the plan as she headed to the kitchen for a bottle of water.

"Ello dear."

Rowena said as Emma entered the kitchen. The younger woman arched a brow seeing Rowena over by the stove doing something with a pot of whatever it was she was mixing. Honestly Emma didn't even wanna know at this point.

"Hey."

She greeted walking over to the wall fridges and grabbing her a bottle of water. Closing the door back Emma stopped looking at Rowena.

"Question."

She said causing the red head to glance her way. Emma drummed her fingers nervously against the bottle she now held in her hands.

"How did you know I was this Earth Angel? I keep looking up information and it all points to a weird truth that -- "

"You are one?"

Emma bit the inside of her cheek piercing and glanced away. Rowena stopped her stirring for a moment to focuse on Emma.

"I had my doubts at first, but the more Fergus wouldn't shut up about ye, sayin how he'd never seen anyone with such a soul as yours before I started listenin. The more I listened the more I learned that not only is my boy wrapped around yer finger like string, but yev a power over him like none I've ever seen before."

Rowena placed on hand on her hip and the other continues to stir the pot.

"Not even his ex-wife had a pull over em like ya do."

That's when Emma's eyes widened. She knew about Crolwey's son who apparently died at sea, but she didn't know the man had been married at one point in his life.

"Regardless, the moment I got my hands on you I noticed why ya soul was so pure."

Rowena said with a shrug of her shoulders. She tapped the spoon against the pot and turned off the burner.

"If ya don't believe me, ya can ask Casteil or Lucifer once we get to em."

Emma lowered her hands and turned to walk away as Rowena seemed to be busy with her work in the kitchen. Emma left the kitchen and seen the boys burried in either a computer or a book. She sighed and turned to head quietly to her room.

Upon her arrival after turning on her light she noticed something on her bed. Arching a brow she placed her bottle on the small desk she had by the door and made her way to the bed.

It was a book.

She picked it up seeing that it was a new book by J.K. Rowling. She smiled a bit running her fingers over it. There was a note along with it.

 

Hope this takes your mind off things for a bit.

\- C

  
Emma's smile grew knowing the gift was from Crowley. She gave a soft sigh before kicking off her shoes and falling onto the bed. Opening the book she soon found herself lost in the new world she had been given by the demon she loved.

* * *

Groaning softly feeling a touch against her face Emma moved her head a bit. Her eyes closed as she felt someone laying beside her. Opening her eyes she noticed Crowley was laying beside her on her bed. She smiled softly looking at him over her shoulder.

"Hey."

Emma said rather groggy. Crowley just smiled leaning over and kissed her on the shoulder.

"I see you found your gift?"

He said putting his hand over her book. She nodded and shifting to where she could roll over to face him. She picked up her book and closed it placing it on her night stand. Giving her free range now she placed her hand over his chest as she snuggled up into him.

"Yes, thank you. But you didn't have to."

She said watching Crowley moving his hand across her shoulder and then to her face. His fingers ran across her cheek, touching her piercings as he moved.

"I know, but I figured you wouldn't turn down another good book."

Emma grinned and shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't help but feel safe and warm next to Crowley as she was able to be herself. Crowley noticed this and smiled softly himself.

"Mother told me she's ready to try and tackle our angel problem."

Crowley said brushing her hair out of her face better. Emma sighed knowing that this was going to have to happen sooner or later.

"Casteil and Lucifer. What's the plan?"

She asked Crowley frowned and inhaled through his nose. He moved his hand down across her cheek to her neck.

"She wants you to summon Casteil in a church, from there we'll trap him and... convince him to take control over his body again."

"She thinks this will work? That we can have Casteil back? What will happen to Lucifer?"

"Mother will attempt to trap him back in his cage. She thinks that she can do it again this time without fail."

Emma frowned unsure if this would honestly work, but what other choice did they have?

"When do we begin?"


	15. Chapter 15

Emma enter the church alone. She felt her whole body tense as fear settled in her lower belly. But she knew she had to do this. She had to help Castiel and banish Lucifer from his vessel. Biting her lip Emma fell to her knees on the cold stone floor.

The trap was set and she only hoped it would work. Cupping her hands together she prayed.

"Castiel - Lucifer - either one of you please, I need your help."

The was a sudden gush of air and suddenly to her left stood Castiel.

"Well, this I wasn't expecting."

It was Lucifer. Emma bit her bottom lip and rose from the floor turning to look at the fallen angel.

"You know kitten, I was not happy you left our play date early. We even had a deal."

He said approaching her. Emma shook her head.

"I know, but I have something bigger to worry about than that."

She said causing Lucifer to stop and arch a brow.

"I'm -- my soul, I know now why my soul is the way it is."

Lucifer sneered a little and pinched the brim of his nose. He then put his hands down to his sides.

"And what is that kitten?"

"I'm an Earth Angel."

She said causing Lucifer's eyes to widen. He paused, not a single muscle moved in his body as he just looked at Emma as if trying to figure out if she was lying or not. When Emma's demeanor did not change, Lucifer rubbed the back of his neck.

"So then... sister, how did you come about figuring this out?"

Emma's mouth dropped. Did Lucifer serious just call her his sister? He was joking right? Surely?

"You seem shocked. An angel is an angel, regardless on if they're Earth bound or of Heaven. You do realize what you are if you truly are an Earth Angel?"

"That's why I prayed, I wanted answers and God isn't listening."

Lucifer snorted and approached Emma. He ran his hand across her cheek seeing how tense she was under his touch.

"You know, kitten, this doesn't change the fact that Castiel is any less interested in you. Like I said an angel is an angel, but an Earth bound Angel isn't that of Heaven."

Lucifer explained. He inhaled deeply through his nose before he pulled away. Emma watched him walk around her in a circle.

"You'll never have wings, but the want to fly away is great. The want to help others and always seeing the good in them -- sound familiar?"

Emma swallowed. Lucifer was right, that did sound like herself to a Tee.

"So, is that all you wanted kitten? Or was there something else?"

Lucifer put his hands in his trench coat. Emma scratched the side of her face before shaking her head. She turned from Lucifer and walked closer to the alter. Gazing up she sighed through her nose.

"Your father -- why would he create such creatures?"

"You mean the Earth Angels?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes and approached her slowly. He sighed coming up behind her. He was growing board and fast. Her constant questions was driving him to become that way. He figured he'd have to have some fun in a minute to change the mood.

That was until he stopped walking suddenly. With narrowed eyes Lucifer looked down to the floor. He didn't see anything which confused him, because he was stuck in place. Arching a brow he looked up just in time to see Emma holding a match that she quickly lit.

Tossing it down onto the floor flames erupted in a circle and suddenly from the light a devil's trap was reviled. Lucifer narrowed his eyes.

"What are you playing at kitten?"

He grolwed his watchful eyes following her to the other side of the room behind him where he seen Sam, Dean, and suddenly Crowley appear. He rolled his eyes and smacked his sides.

"You're kidding me right? You expect this to work?"

Lucifer laughed though it was obvious he was pissed off with the whole little trap. He sneered grinning. Suddenly the devil's trap at his feet lit up.

" _Bloody hell._ "

Emma heard Crowley say before everything went black.

* * *

"Fuck."

Emma said pushing herself up off the ground. She looked around confused. Why was she in the bunker? Standing up she looked and listened. Had she passed out in the church and been dragged back to the bunker? That wasn't right, she would have been placed in her bed.

"What the hell? Hello!"

Emma called out taking a few steps forward before she stopped as the hairs on the back of her neck stood at attention.

"Hello kitten."

Lucifer said behind her. She whipped around seeing him standing there. Holding her breath she felt on edge. What the actual fuck was happening?

"We're inside Castiel's vessel. This -- apparently is his home away from home."

Lucifer said motioning to the bunker. They stood in the library section of it. Emma glanced around quickly.

"Where's Cas?"

She questioned.

"And how did I end up in his vessel?"

Lucifer chuckled as he approached Emma. She winced when his hands came down onto her shoulders, causing him to notice.

"Little thing I did with the devils trap outside. I am not only a fallen angel, but the ruler of Hell. Don't you think I know how to have a little fun with a devil's trap? Especially when it comes to abstracting angels and demons from their hosts?"

Lucifer cooed. His grip tightened on her shoulders as his ears piped up. He rolled his eyes as he looked toward the wall to the kitchen.

"Crolwey, Crowley, Crowley -- always the pain in my side."

Lucifer said as he grabbed Emma by the back of the shirt and tugged her along with him. Emma seen Crowley standing there talking with Cas as the man sat watching a television screen.

"Hello pet."

Lucifer called out. Emma watched as Crowley tensed up before his shoulders dropped as if defeated. Emma gritted her teeth.

"Crolwey!"

She snapped causing the man to jump and spin around. Once he seen Emma his demeanor changed.

"Emma!"

Castiel glanced up from his screen and seen Lucifer had her in his grasp.

"Release her, now."

Castiel said in a firm tone. Lucifer rolled his eyes only to tighten his hold.

"Castiel please! You have to exile Lucifer from your body! You have to -- "

"Alright, alright, we get the picture! Sheesh, you're loud."

Lucifer said slapping his hand over her mouth. She was muffled while she was still trying to tell Cas what he needed to do. Cas just watched Emma claw at Lucifer's hand to no avail.

"Exile me from his vessel. You all go home happily together. We get the picture. But it's not that simple, kitten."

Emma's eyes narrowed. She hated that nickname, she hated how he called her sister as well, but it was less of a torment to her than kitten. Raising her leg she kicked Lucifer hard in his kneecap causing him to double over and release her.

Emma made a mad dash toward Crowley and embraced him, he held her back.

"Seriously?"

Lucifer snorted wiggling his leg a little as if to shake the pain. He huffed watching the two of them pull apart before Emma embraced Castiel as well. The angel sat there awkwardly, still not really understanding the human gesture all that well.

Emma turned around almost glaring at Lucifer.

"Exile him Cas! The bothers, they need you! We all need you!"

Emma snapped her eyes never moving from Lucifer. The archangel's eyes narrowed toward her and Crowley noticed.

"Love, maybe now isn't the best time to -- "

"No Crowley! I'm tired of being scared of him!"

Emma snapped her fists balled like she was ready to fight. Lucifer's brows arched nearly clear to his hair line.

"You wanna fight, kitten?"

"I'm gonna knock your God damn teeth out pretty boy!"

Emma said as she launched forward. Crowley panicked, but couldn't move fast enough to stop her. Emma took a swing and of course Lucifer dogged. He took that chance to grab her by the back of the shirt, but she swung her left arm around and hit in square in the ribs.

He grunted as she took her left leg and threw it between his two, kicking his left leg out and causing him to tumble to the floor. He grunted as he hit, but reached out grabbing her right ankle with his right hand and pulled her leg out from underneath her.

She hit the ground hard with a yelp.

Crowley turned back toward Cas, who was merely watching the tv.

"Do something you idiot!"

Cas glanced between Lucifer and Emma watching as the other tried to scramble to their feet first.

"Relax. Neither one of them can be seriously hurt here. It's their essence that's fighting one another, not their vessels."

Crowley's mouth fell open. Feathers didn't have a care in the world about Emma's safety or the fact that she was going toe to toe with Lucifer.

" ** _Ouch!!_** "

Crowley turned around to see Emma's sinking her teeth into Lucifer's arm as he dragged her across the kitchen. Lucifer reached out and grabbed a coffee pot smashing it over Emma's head. She released him but not before throwing a right hook into his face.

The horror upon Crolwey's face couldn't be matched by any type of definition watching the archangel he feared and the apart Earth angel he loved beating the ever loving crap out of each other.

"Anyone ever told you, you have major daddy issues!?"

Emma shouted grabbing to squeeze Lucifer's throat with her hands, but the man picked her up by her thighs and slammed her down into the metal table she had him pinned to prior.

"Me!? You're one to talk kitten!"

Emma gasped once Lucifer's hands tugged hard enough at her hair she thought he was going to remove her scalp. She released him and he dragged her clear across the table wrecking her body into different cooking utensils before throwing her head first into the fridge denting it.

"For the love of -- stop it!"

Crowley barked only to be silenced once Lucifer shot his glare toward him. Emma screamed tackling the distracted Lucifer to the ground. Sitting on his lower half she gasped feeling his erection prodding at her thigh.

"Y-Y-You -- You're -- "

Emma's face was bright red as Lucifer merely smirked holding his hands out before putting them on her thighs.

Wrong move.

Emma swung down into his face not once, twice, but three times before he started laughing.

"You're not helping it any."

He said in a rather flirtatiousand playful manner causing her to scream before punching him again.

Suddenly the room started to shake causing Emma to stop. She looked around fearful as to what was happening. The sudden sound of another voice startled her.

" ** _Crowley!?_** "

Emma shouted but unable to leave Lucifer as he latched onto Emma's thighs tighter. Crowley looked around the room as it shook before turning and looking at Cas.

The angel was gone.

"Hold on, love!"

Crowley said as the room went bright before everything went dark.

* * *

Emma gasped as she shot up from the floor. Dean's eyes widened as he held her. She looked up at him, he seemed to have been almost crying -- his eyes were red and his pain distorted.

Glancing over his shoulder Emma could see and hear Sam chanting something in Latin. Emma glanced over to Castiel and watched as his body was shaking in the circle. It was then a bright light came from his body and suddenly the fire vanished and the whole room was engulfed in a blinding light.

Emma pressed her face into Dean's chest keeping her eyes closed as he held her close. Then it was quiet. Sam had silenced his words and the room was quiet.

"Dean?"

Sam called out causing Dean to look around. Seeing the fire gone and Cas laying on the floor Dean slowly released Emma and rose to his feet.

"Cas? Cas!"

Dean called out. Emma gasped as she felt finger wrap around her arm. She glanced over her shoulder and seen it was Crowley.

"Crowl -- what the hell just happened?"

"Looks like the boys did it. They exiled Lucifer from Castiel's body -- along with us."

He said nodding his head about a bit. Emma glanced at Cas seeing Dean dropping to his knees by his friend, pulling him into his arms.

"Cas! Castiel!"

The angel moved and Emma felt the breath she was holding leave. When it seemed that they had Castiel back Emma sighed and relaxed into Crowley. She felt him tighten his hold on her as he let her lay there in his arms.

"We've got a problem boys."

Rowena said as Dean was pulling Cas up from the floor. Sam turned and looked at the witch.

"What?"

Sam questioned worried. Rowena looked from the boys over to Crowley and Emma. She was frowning.

"Lucifer didn't get to the cage. He's gone."


	16. Chapter 16

Emma sat in silence in the bunker. Castiel laying in bed lacking his usual apparel. Emma's hand in his as she held him. Biting her bottom lip she sighed and traced his palm with her fingers.

The fight against Lucifer seemed to have left him broken. Emma was beyond saddened by her friends tragic turn of events.

"She can heal him right?"

Dean whispered from outside the door. Emma felt her breath hitched in the back of her throat. Dean was so sure she could heal Cas since she knew about her angelic side now. But she didn't think I was that simple.

Because with the Winchesters nothing was ever that simple.

Emma closed her eyes. She rose from the bedside where she sat, Cas had yet to move or show that he was still in the vessel aside from the small moment in the chapel. Since then he hasn't done anything.

The door opened and Emma turned around seeing Rowena walking in with a bowl full of things.

"You alright dear?"

She asked. Emma nodded watching closely as Rowena placed the bowl at Cas's feet.

"You're going to heal him?"

Emma questioned. Rowena shook her head.

"Not me, dear, but you."

"Me?"

Emma questioned watching as Rowena sat the bowl in front of her. It was filled with flowers. They were all different as she just looked at them.

"Yer an Earth Angel. Ye can heal through spiritual efforts."

"Spritual healing? Seriously?"

"Focuse yer emotions on a flower. Put yet good thoughts, energy, every happy memory ye've ever had. Focuse it all into that flower and then -- well, Castiel here will be healed."

"You're joking right? There's no way this is gonna work."

"What have ye got to lose but a wee bit of time?"

Rowena said tossing her a smile before she made to leave the room. Emma stood still looking at the different flowers. Tulips, dandelions -- but one caught her among any others.

"Roses are red,"

Emma said plucking the rose from the bowl. She looked it over before looking down at Cas.

"And so is blood."

She took a seat and clasped both hands together over the stem of the rose. She then placed her cupped hands against her head as she lowered herself to her knees, resting on the floor, proped against the bed as if she were to pray.

But she wasn't praying.

She was doing what Rowena said and pushing every good thought and emotion into the flower.

 

She thought about all the fun she had with Sam and Dean.

She thought about Bobby and how they enjoyed their small talk.

She thought about how she came to have Cas as a friend and how she begun to love that stubborn angel.

 

Peeking open an eye she noticed nothing was happening. She huffed closing her eyes again.

 

She thought about Crowley.

 

A small smile came to her lips.

 

She thought about how stubborn he was. About how he showed he cared for her. About how she found his manners something she loved about the demon. The way he carried himself. The way he looked at her. The way that he'd do anything for her and she'd do anything for him.

She thought about their first kiss, though it was for a deal -- it was nice. It made butterflies fill her belly. Then she thought about the way Crowley held her. About how he showed her emotional support when she needed it.

" _Emma?_ "

Her eyes snapped open and the first thing she noticed was the flower petals had fallen over Cas's body. The next thing she seen was Cas looking up at her oddly.

"Cas!"

Emma cried hugging her friend. It didn't take long for Dean to come barging inside to see Cas awkwardly holding Emma in bed.

"Cas!"

Dean called out amazed to see that he healing worked. Cas looked at Dean as he released Emma.

"Dean?"

Emma took a step back and smiled. She was happy to see Cas awake and more importantly -- alive.

But the happiness didn't last long at all. There was a sudden vibration coming from Emma's pants pocket. Pulling her phone out her once smile quickly dropped and her eyes widened when she seen the message.

  
_**Crowley: Abaddon is alive. Run.** _

* * *

"How? How is she alive! I stabbed her myself!"

Emma snapped stomping her foot against the tile floor. Crowley had been summoned inside the bunker. Sam, Dean, and Cas stood around looking at one another as Crowley and Emma argued with one another. Crowley threw his hands out.

"I don't know! I don't know but she back! The angel blade didn't kill her like we believed!"

"No shit, Sherlock!"

Emma snapped causing the boys to all arch a brow. This spat was far from something they had imagined would happen. Crowley growled and pinched the brim of his nose. Emma turned away from him with her arms crossed as she walked about the room.

"First we lose Lucifer and now all of a sudden Abaddon somehow comes back from the dead? When the hell are we going to catch a break!"

Emma shouted falling into the chair. She placed her head in her hands covering her face in anxiousness. She sighed, feeling her whole body tense.

"Alright, so -- I should be more than pissed, but now's not the time."

Dean said clearing his throat. This was new news to him finding that Emma had stabbed Abaddon. But that wasn't what was important right now. What was important was stopping her.

"If an angel blade doesn't kill her, a knight of hell, what will?"

Dean questioned. That's when Castiel stepped in.

"The first blade."

Castiel said looking around the room. Emma arched a brow.

"First blade? What's that?"

"The most dangerous weapon on the planet."

Crowley said looking to Emma.

"It's the thing that can kill a knight of hell."

Cas continued.

"Why didn't you tell me that when Crowley wanted my help in killing her in the first place!"

Emma shouted, her tone several pitches higher than usual. Cas glanced her way.

"Because I didn't believe we would need it in order to kill her, but it's apparent that her powers have grown. And... You need the Mark of Cain to use it."

Emma shook her head. She was completely lost with this subject. She was smart, sure, but this blade and this mark sounded way above anything she was ever allowed to do.

"Cain? As in Cain and Able?"

Sam chimed in causing Cas to nod his head. Emma glanced toward Crowley and seen how uneasy he seemed right now from just the subject. True he was holding strong, but she could see it in his eyes.

"What is it Cas? What's this blade? And this mark?"

Dean questioned.

"The First Blade is a weapon made from the jawbone of a donkey that was once connected to the Mark of Cain. The Mark somehow powers the blade, and when held by the bearer of the Mark, is able to kill any known being. It is also the only one of few things that could kill a Knight of Hell."

"Anything?"

Emma said her eyes widened. Cas nodded.

"Monster, human, demons, even angels. There's nothing that this blade cannot kill."

Emma swallowed nervously. This did indeed sound like a wepon that was to be feared. And she thought angel blades were scary.

"But it will not work without the mark. The mark is what gives it power. Without it, it is useless."

"And the mark?"

Sam asked. Cas seemed to fall silent for a moment before he looked around the room, but seemed to keep his eyes on the ground.

"The mark is dangerous. It's not something anyone should bare."

"Yeah, well, unless you've got other options -- we've got to do this."

Dean said crossing his arms over his cheat and moving about the room a bit.

"The mark is strong, Dean. I do not wish to subject anyone to it. And, even if I wished, gathering the mark is nearly impossible."

"Why?"

Dean snapped. Cas cleared his throat.

"Because you must acquire the mark from Cain -- and Cain is dead."

The room fell silent. It seemed that the hope of victory had just slipped from their grasp like time and time again. Emma bit her inner lip chewing and rolling her piercing around in her teeth out of nervousness.

"Then... what do we do?"

"If Cain is dead -- "

"Not quiet."

Crowley finally spoke up. Everyone looked at Crowley. Including Emma who looked confused as to where this could possibly be headed.

"Cain isn't dead. He's been hiding."

"Impossible."

Cas said as he narrowed his eyes at Crowley. The demon rolled his eyes.

"We've been keeping tabs on him. He's killed a handful of our Knights of Hell. But he's very much alive. The blade -- will take some time for me to find but i assure you I can find it, if Squirrel here is willing to wield it."

"To gank a Knight of Hell, you're damn right I'm will to wield it."

Sam sighed deeply and shook his head. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Alright, well, if you can get it -- "

"At a price of course."

Crowley interjected. The boys frowned. Of course Crowley would want something in return.

"Killing the thing that wants you dead isn't payment enough?"

Dean questioned. Crowley rolled his eyes.

"I know you want my head on a silver platter more than anyone else. I merely want to make sure I make it out of this alive and in one piece."

"After everything you've put Emma through -- "

Dean started but Emma rose from the chair.

"Deal."

Emma said walking over to Crowley. Dean's mouth dropped as he then clenched his teeth.

"Deal!?"

Dean said causing Emma to look at him wide eyed.

"He's done nothing but help keep me stay safe these last few months! Surely if he's willing to help us now the least you can do is not kill him!"

The room fell silent again. The boys all looked at Dean and then at Emma. There was a slight air of impressiviness coming from behind her from Crowley. Though this was the first time that Emma had ever stood up to Dean, showed that she wasn't the same startled little girl she use to be when she first found the boys -- or they had found her.

"Safe? Safe! You were Lucfier's pet! Lucifer out his hands on you and Crowley -- "

"Did the best he could! I certainly don't recall you busting down the gates of Hell to try and save me!"

The air grew tense and before anyone else knew it Emma gripped her hands and stormed out of the room. She didn't care right now if she had just yelled at Dean. She didn't care if he was angry with her. She needed distance. Abaddon was on the loose and Dean was pissed off with her, she needed to calm herself.

She shut herself in her room. She locked the door and tumbled down to the side of the bed on the floor. She laid her back against the side and pulled her knees up to her chest.

She sighed, putting her head in her hands. She released the stress that she had kept up inside her for so long.

She cried.


	17. Chapter 17

Emma sighed. It was another lonely night in the library. The boys had been working with Crowley to attempt to acquire this blade known as the First Blade. She couldn't wrap her head around things when it came to this. True Emma knew things, she just wasn't as well knowing about them as the boys.

She scratched the side of her cheek. The boys and Crowley working together to get this done was somewhat unsettling to her.

But that wasn't even her biggest problem.

"Emma?"

Cas's voice called out as he made his way into the library. She rose from her chair quickly watching the wobbly man enter the room.

"Hey! Cas! You shouldn't be up!"

She said rushing around the table and guiding him to a chair. Ever since Emma had healed him, things had been different with Cas and she didn't fully understand what it was.

"I am fine."

He said nodding as he walked more into the library. He looked around for a moment before he turned back to look at Emma.

"Emma, I -- I must apologize for Lucife -- "

"No, Cas, you dont. But why? That's all I ask is why?"

She said crossing her arms over her chest. Sure Cas had his ups and downs, but to let his brother possess his vessel? What possible reason could he have for that? Rowena may have let him out of the cage, but Cas let him in.

"Because we believed we needed him. We had word that something big, something evil, was coming and we would need Lucifer to strike it down."

"Big? Evil? Like what? Abaddon is the only big baddy that's here right now and if it wasn't her then what?"

Cas shook his head.

"I'm not sure but, things aren't going to be good anytime soon."

Emma bit her pericing. She chewed and chewed and chewed. If Cas believed that Lucifer could stop whatever this was -- what the hell was going to happen?

"You sure you're alright?"

Cas questioned though his tone was hesitant. She nodded once quickly.

"Yeah, Lucifer likes to play mind games that's for sure. Just next time we need you, how about you fight him so I don't have to come in and... ya know."

"Dulely noted."

He nodded.

"Are you okay?"

Cas questioned. After the break down Emma had gone through Cas seemed to watch her closer. She noticed. Perhaps it was because of the things she was segregated to and him knowing what it was that made him more kind toward her? Or perhaps finding out about her own little angel identity?

She wasn't entirely sure, but he seemed different.

"Yeah, Cas. I'm fine."

She nodded before walking away drawing space between the two of them.

* * *

Hours passed and Emma had her nose in her phone. She was reading, of course, when there was a voice behind her.

"Where's the two idiots?"

She jumped a bit and turned around in her chair to see Crowley standing there. A frown on his face and his hands in his pockets. She turned back around in her chair and shrugged putting her nose back in the phone.

"Beats me. I haven't seen them since this morning. I dont even think they're here to be honest."

She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"So we're alone?"

The sly curious tone in his voice caused all the hairs on the back of her neck to stand at attention. She swallowed a little nervously as she gave a small head nod. No sooner did she did his hands come down onto her shoulders and he started rubbing her tense body slowly.

She sighed deeply and laid her head back against Crowley, she looked up at him as her head rested against his stomach.

"You're tense."

He said causing her to closer her eyes as a small moan came from her lips. Her hand turned her phone screen off and she dropped both her hands into her lap. The feeling of his fingers smoothing out all the kinks in her shoulders felt amazing.

"It feels like you carry the whole world on your shoulders, kitten. Let Daddy take some of that weight away."

He said as he leaned over and his lips touched hers in a smothering kiss. It felt like she couldn't even breathe from how demanding and needy he kissed her. She felt as if he was taking all that bad energy from her and suddenly she felt her heart beat in her rib cage so hard it felt like it was going to burst.

She pulled away from him and went to stand, but Crowley quickly grabbed her hips and pinned her against the table. She squeaked as her phone shot across the floor from where it launched out of her hand due to Crowley's sudden movement against her.

He wasted no time brushing his body against hers. His mouth smothering hers again as he grabbed her thick thighs and lifted her up onto the table with such little effort -- damn his demon powers.

He pushed his body between her legs spreading her open. She wrapped her fingers into his hair pulling his face closer to hers, not that it was really possible at this point, causing them both to give a gruntled moan.

She felt his bulge press against her through their clothing as she used her legs and wrapped them around his waist to pull him closer into herself. She finally parted from the tongue dipped kiss that they shared and went to remove her top.

She didn't care at this point. Anybody could walk in and she wouldn't want Crowley to stop. She didn't even realize just how tense she was until he pointed it out. Her shirt flew some where in the library, she didn't know or care where, which left her lifting her hips as she tried to slip off her pants.

Crowley couldn't help but grin as he helped her pull her pants down and tossed them else where in the room. Her shoes had fallen off with her pants, leaving her knee high socks on, which Crowley eyed with an arched brow.

"You never wear socks?"

"My feet got cold today. It's been freezing in here."

She explained her chest heaving with excitement as her breath was labored. Crowley grinned his finger trailing along the top of the sock that stopped just below her knee.

"I rather like you in stockings. Perhaps I should get you some thigh-highs?"

She gasped and arched her back feeling Crowley's fingers move from the top of her sock to her black underwear covered wet cavern. She felt Crowley lean into her, his lips pressed against her ear, his fuzz scratching her skin.

"Would you like that, kitten?"

He whispered his finger moving in circles around her covered clit. He moaned but nodded her head quickly. She felt the grin on his lips.

"Use your words, love."

"Y-Yes."

He growled in her ear before his fingers moved around the fabric and dove right on into her core. She gasped and wiggled her hips a bit. Her hands moved from his hair to the end of the table.

She felt his fingers moving around inside her causing her to bite her lip. She gave an open mouth moan as her head fell backwards resting on her shoulders. Crowley took that moment to bite down on her exposed neck and suck at her hot skin.

"Crowl-oh!!"

She inhaled sharply her hands moving from the grip on the table to his forearms. Her eyes were closed as she felt him pulling and tugging at her skin with his mouth and teeth. It sent pains through her body down to her core and she felt herself bucking into his fingers more and more.

"Tell me what you want, love. Tell Daddy what you need."

She gritted her teeth together hissing at how when he spoke it sent shock waves running through her.

She was silent for a moment, her embarrassing thoughts getting the better of her. But a harsh bite to her neck causes her to cry out her answer.

"Your cock! I want your cock inside me!"

Crowley licked over the bite he caused in order to get her to speak. A sly smile coming to his lips as his fingers curled a few more times inside of her before he pulled them completely out. She releases his arms as he pulled away to unbuckle his belt. What she believed him to do, he didn't. Instead of unzipping his pants he removed his belt with a fast motion.

She gasped when she found herself on her belly, her breast nearly squished to her face as she laid there stunned. A loud whack echoed through the air followed by a cry. Fingernails dug into the wooden table just as teeth to the lip. She gasped again her mound pressing against the edge of the desk causing friction to her clit.

Crowley's hand came over the red ass cheek and gave a harsh squeeze. He chuckled when she pushed her ass back into his palm.

"Sorry darling, but you're just not wet enough for my cock. Can't have your insides be rubbed raw now can we?"

She hissed, a sharp tug of her underwear followed by another harsh slap with the belt caused her to cry out. It stung much worse with his leather belt against her skin rather than the fabric. Her panties now stuck between her thick thighs refusing to fall down the rest of her legs without help, Crowley felt himself twitch.

What he wouldn't give to squeeze her hips so tightly, to sink his fingers into that plump skin while fucking hee brains out. Clearing his throat he recomposed himself, his hand coming up and loosening his tie with his forefinger.

"Don't worry though kitten, you'll have it soon enough. I can already tell, you're starting to glisten."

Her whole face was redened from his slutty words only making her want him more. It wasn't fair, she wanted him so badly and he was merely toying with her. And she could tell Crowley was loving every second of it. With a flick of his wrists, Crowley landed another smack with the belt against her, but this time it wasn't her ass it was her "glistening" cunt.

"Crowley!!"

She squealed feeling a rush and quiver come over her as she nearly toppled over the edge. Crowley watched as her body shook, but did not find its release. He grinned tossing the belt over onto the table beside her, startling her with thebloud thud it made.

Next she knew, Crowley had grabbed her hips and she felt him proding at her entrance. She bit her bottom lip as she attempted to push back into him, which earned her a smack on the ass.

"Daddy's in control, kitten."

He said as he slid his cock over her wetness. She needed him badly and he knew that she did, yet he toyed with her for his own amusement.

"Fucking demon."

She whispered under her breath, her cheek presses to the hard table top. She yelped out when a hand came to the back of her neck nearly crushing her by the applied pressure as Crowley entered hard and fast.

He kept his pace harsh causing Emma's tongue to fall from her mouth as she pantedand moaned nearly out of control.

"That's right, love. You are fucking a demon."

He sneered into her ear as he pressed his clothed body against her naked back. Her hands darted out as she tried to find something to grab hold of to hang on as she felt herself about to topple over the edge. She cried out, her body shaking and her eyes shutting as Crowley continued to pound into her like there was no tomorrow.

He grunted, his cock sliding in and out of her at an inhuman pace. His hand moved from her neck to grab a fist full of her grown out hair and tugged it backwards. He moved her left leg to prop it up on the table as she stood straight up now, Crowley showing her no mercy.

"How does it feel, love? How does it feel to have this fucking demon cock inside of you?"

She whined and cried as Crowley wrapped his free hand around her body holding her close to him. His lips skimming across her ear.

"I won't ask again!"

He snapped causing Emma to cum again crying out a babbled form of words. Her hands shot down and held Crowley's arm that was draped around her body as she rose out her orgasm. Her cry continued when Crowley's teeth found her neck right below her ear. His thrusting becoming erratic at this point making it known that he was close to his release as well.

His hot breath fanning across her neck, feeling him plowing into her, she was a crying babbling mess -- and it helped Crowley to find his release as well. He cried out her name, her name, as he came. His hot release inside of her caused her whole body to shake as she too came one last time around him.

When it was over Crowley held her close to him, not yet removing himself from her body. They stood there connected for a time being. He released her hair and gently rubbed her scalp where he had almost tugged her hair out. His lips gave soft kisses to the bite mark that he knew would stay there for months even long after today's activities.

"Feel better?"

He asked his gruff voice soft while his thumb brushed against her sweaty midsection. She nodded slowly, her breathing she tried to calm.

"You?"

"Perfect."

He said kissing her neck one more time before he removed himself from her. She wobbled for a moment, Crowley staying right behind her in case she were to fall, but she ended up being fine.

She moves away from the table to start collecting her clothing while Crowley tucked himself back into his pants and put his belt back on.

"So, why are you here?"

Emma questioned bending down and putting her panties back on. She widened her stance and wiggled her butt to do it, Crowley watching the whole time. He shook his head, keeping another on coming erection down best he could.

"I have news of the first blade and where to find Cane."

Emma stopped, standing in only her underwear in the middle of the library. Her pants she started to move for was forgotten for the time being. She looked to Crowley.

"Have you found it?"

"Sort of. Rumors that the blade is with Cane in a private collection right out of his own estate."

Emma's eyes widened a little bit. She found that a bit odd that both of what they needed could be in the same place, but she wasn't going to complain if it made the boy's jobs any easier.

She finished picking up her pants and found her shirt. She cleared her throat and looked at Crowley.

"So, we're one step closer to killing Abadon then?"

"So it seems."

Crowley replied feeling the awkward tension in the air. He arched a brow.

"What?"

She bit her bottom lip.

"You'll be returning to Hell after that then?"

She asked her eyes not being able to keep contact with him. Crowley felt his heart break. Emma looked so defeated for whatever reason right now.

"What's wrong, kitten? Why the long face?"

She felt her heart leap into her throat. How was she suppose to tell him? She couldn't. She couldn't tell him because she knew it wouldn't be right.

"Guess I'm just gonna miss our talks is all. You're still gonna come top side right?"

Crowley arched his brow higher. He walked forward and grabbed her forearm making her look up at him.

"Emma, I was hoping you'd come with me. Be by my side, together we'd rule. Together we'd make the perfect Hell."

He chuckled a bit with that last part. His gaze was calm as he watched her. Her eyes darted around his to see if this was some type of sick joke or not. She found no truth behind it being a joke.

"You're... You're _serious_?"

"Do I need to make it a deal for you to know how serious I am?"

She laughed at that and Crowley smiled. She shook her head.

"Well, dunno how the boy's would feel about -- "

"Oh, fuck those idiots. They're morons who don't deserve you."

He said his hand running over her cheek.

"Say you'll come with me when it's time?"

Crowley almost begged. His grip tightening on her forearm just enough to show her that he hoped she'd say yes.


	18. Chapter 18

"Fuck!"

Emma screamed in the panicking mindset as she rushed through the bunker. She had been separated from Sam and at the worst possible time. Things had gotten bad, horribly bad. Holding her side she felt the blood oozing from her wound. Skidding around the corner Emma put herself up against the wall trying to keep her breathing low and silent.

Her hand came over her mouth as she cried, sobbing and pressing her hand into her side more and more.

"Here kitten."

The voice purred. Emma's eyes snapped shut in pain as she removed her hand from her side and whipped put her phone knowing that this could be her only chance.

  
Emma: Help me please he's trying to kill me in the bunker

  
"Gotcha."

She screamed her phone sliding across the floor as Dean grabbed her forearm and tossed her like a rag doll into the shelf across from them. She hit so hard it felt like electricity shot up through her back as she tumbled to the ground. She cried out when the items from the shelf tumbled to the floor over top of her.

"Messaging your demon fuck buddy? Honestly, Emma? Trying to kill you? Oh kitten -- "

"Stop calling me that!!"

She cried sobbing feeling her whole body throbbing from the impact of the wounds all over her body. Dean tilted his head and scoffed. He took her phone and crushed it under his boot.

"Why? He calls you that. You know I'm better than him right? I'm better in every way possible."

He said walking over and crouching down beside her. Emma looked at him through her tear filled eyes, seeing the flash of black in his own.

"I wanna see what all the fuss is about. So, here's what's going to happen. I'm not gonna kill you, kitten, I'm going to fuck your brains out, torture you a little -- then I'm gonna kill yo -- "

Dean was cut off by a shovel to the back of his head knocking him out cold. Sam was out of breath and seemed over all freaked the hell out, but he managed to subdue his demonicly possessed brother.

"Emma -- "

"Just -- just lock him up, Sam!"

She said crying as she struggled to move the things off her back. Sam didn't listen as he quickly came to her side and helped her to move things off her back. His eyes widened with worry when he seen the wound.

"Emma, we've got to -- "

"Dean first, I can last that long at least."

She whined painfully sitting up against the shelf. Sam took a moment to think it over before he nodded.

* * *

After tying up Dean, Sam wasted no time in helping Emma. He looked over her wound and seen just how deep it was. It should have been fairly obvious by the amount of blood she had lost and how much had soaked into her clothing, but he couldn't have been for sure until he seen it for himself.

"We need to get you to the hospital."

Sam said a worried look crossing his face. Emma hissed helping hold the gauze to the side of her wound.

"We can't not with Dean being... We can't leave him alone just in case."

"Then what are we suppose to do?"

Sam snapped. He was worried about her life right now more than his brother who was tied up in the devil's trap in the basement.

"Gimme your phone, then go help your brother."

She said causing Sam's eyes to widen.

"You're not calling Crowley! He did this to Dean! He put a demon inside of him! He -- "

"He is our only chance in making sure I don't die! Phone! Now! Please!"

Emma bit back feeling the blood looking through the fabric against her hand. Sammy closed his eyes and looked away with a scoff before he pulled out his phone and handed it to her.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

Sam said before walking off to deal with Dean. She hissed, slumping back more against the chair in the library. She messaged Crowley.

  
Moose: I need you now.

  
Crowley: Well, this is a first, Moose. Gotten tired of women and figured you'd swing my way? I'm flattered.

  
Moose: It's Emma. I'm hurt and bleeding badly.

  
"What the bloody hell happened!?"

Crowley shouted after a very small moment of silence. He causes Emma to jump and she winced. Hissing through her lips she closed her eyes.

"The demon you decided to put in Dean."

Crowley was by her side in seconds. His hand removing hers seeing the deep gash against her side. He put his hand over it and she cried out in pain. His healing was so much more painful, but it worked. It felt like a fire against her skin, but only for a moment before she was healed.

She felt as if she could breathe again when Crowley removed his hand, she was merely covered in her own blood.

"There's no demon in him, kitten. That Dean."

He explained. Her eyes widened. That was Dean?

"You're kidding me? That thing is Dean?"

Crowley kept his hands on her knee. She could tell he was furious, so maybe this conversation wasn't the smartest right now, but she needed to understand what they were up again.

"Indeed. Dean's dark side if you will."

"The Mark did this or you?"

Crowley was quiet for a minute.

"It was the only way..."

"What!"

"He died! It was the only way to keep him as alive as possible -- "

"He's crazy -- "

"But alive -- "

"He was going to rape me!!"

That did it. She had snapped and before she could stop herself it slipped. It slipped and she noticed the flame ignite in Crowley's eyes and then suddenly he was gone. Emma's whole body stiffened as she pushes herself up off the chair and ran for the basement just knowing that's where Crowley had disappeared.

She was right when she heard Sam screaming and the sound of Crowley's angry yelling and Dean laughing.

She threw open the basement door and seen Crowley in the middle of the Devil's trap beating the shit outta Dean with his fists. Sam was yelling at Crowley, Crowley angry and shouting at Dean, and Dean he just laughed.

"Damn, she must be good pussy!"

He laughed in between punches with every word.

"Crowley stop! Stop it! It didn't happen, Sam stopped it before he could do anything!"

But he didn't stop. He kept going. Sam went to grab Crowley only to be thrown against the wall by Crowley's powers. That's when Emma raced forward and wrapped her arms around his waist.

It was only then did the madness stop. Crowley froze as if he had been stabbed with an angel blade right through his chest. Her shaken body clung to him, her head in the back of his shoulder, she kept him close as she possibly could.

Crowley's hands dropped from Dean allowing Emma to pull him back out of the circle. He turned around looking at her.

"Just stop. Please. Stop."

She pleaded. Crowley frowned his bloodied hands falling down around her waist and wrapping around her, pulling her close. The moment was ruined the moment a chuckle echoed through the room.

"You seein this Sammy? Oh how far the King of Hell has fallen."

Sam had now climbed back up onto his feet and just looked at the scene before him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The way Crowley held Emma, it was almost something that looked like real love, but that couldn't have been right -- could it?

 


	19. Chapter 19

She didn't want to admit it as she sat there waiting for Crowley and Sam to come back into the library of the bunker, but something had been completely off with Crowley lately. He seemed more affectionate with her, more caring, and that was odd given him being a Demon.

True the human blood effected him, but he had been clean for a good long while and it should have all been out of his system.

So why was he acting this way?

"Explain."

Castiel ordered causing Crowley to look at him oddly. Cas had showed up when Sam had called for him. The angel was here to help Dean in anyway he could, so when he found our about Crowley and Dean he brought them all into the library.

"What? What is there to explain?"

"What you've done. Why you're here. You nearly killed Dean."

Crowley scoffed and pointed toward Emma.

"He nearly raped her! He was going to kill her!"

"But he was delt with!"

Sam snapped. Crowley grew angry just like how he was with Dean. Balling his fists he pointed toward Sam.

"You're suppose to protect her! You both agreed that you would do it and you didn't!"

Emma walked forward and put her hand on Crowley's forearm.

"It's alright."

"No, it isn't!"

Emma frowned and her brows frowed together.

"Why not? I'm safe, I'm -- "

" ** _Because you're pregnant!_** "

Crowley finally snapped. Castiel and Sam both looked at Crowley in shock. Emma stood there for a moment before her hand came down and around her stomach.

Pregnant? She was pregnant, but how could Crowley know before she even knew? It was almost as if he had known her next question, when he spoke.

"A Cambion."

He explained. Castiel tensed and before she could even register what happened Castiel was before the King of Hell in seconds. His hold against the labels of his suit kept Castiel locked against him as he slammed Crowley back against the table.

"You laid with her! After everything you -- "

"Castiel stop!"

Emma pleaded, her mind spinning. She looked to Sam with pleading eyes for help, the man finally spoke up and rushing to pull Cas off of Crowley. The demon rolled his eyes and straightened out his sleeves before glaring toward the angel.

"Several times actually, but that's none of your concern."

Was went to lung for Crowley again, but the demon disappeared leaving a heavy silence hanging in the room. Emma frowned deeply. Crowley was gone, he had just vanished, after informing the whole room that she was pregnant with a -- what was it again?

"What's inside of me Cas?"

She asked hoping to have some insight into what was growing in her body.

"A Cambion. It's the offspring of a human and demon. Every sexual intercourse between the two creates the creature -- "

"Everytime?"

Cas nodded.

"Does it... Is it.... its soul?"

"It does have a soul. It's human in every visible since possible, but as it grows so does its powers. Their eyes, red or orange when using their powers, it's neither good nor evil, but they can do bad things even when raised to be good."

"So... a smaller Crowley times two."

Emma muttered under her breathe. She looked at her stomach. It had been nearly three months since their first time together and she didn't even realise she had a baby inside her.

"Will she... Will she live the birthing?"

Sam questioned. Her whole body tensed. Would she?

"Cambions are different, she will live."

A breath was released that she wasn't even aware she had been holding this whole time followed by a sob. The boys looked at her as she held her stomach and collapsed to her knees. She broke down sobbing on the floor.

Between Lucifer's interest in her, finding out she's an Earth Angel and now this -- pregnant with a half human half demon child she was at her wits end, not to mention Dean trying to kill her.

"So, how far along are you?"

Sam questioned. She swallowed if she became pregnant everytime Crowley and her had sex then she was --

"Three months. When you found us together was the first time."

She said. Sam looked at her then to her stomach. She wasn't showing, but that could have been because she was already bigger around her stomach.

"What are we gonna do?"

Sam asked Cas, Emma's eyes rose up and suddenly she felt angry. Cas shook his head at Sam.

"Shes too far along, the Cambion already has a heart beat, to try and kill it would result in harm to her."

"I am right here you know!"

She snapped causing Sam and Cas to look at her wide eyed. Sam muttered a quick apology watching his friend clench her stomach more and she glared at the both of them.

"It's not your choice anyways Sammy."

She snapped again. His mouth parted a bit before he closed it. His body tensed up some and he stood taller than before.

"Emma, your child is going to be hunted down and not just by hunters. Demons, angels, your child is going to grow up always having to look over its shoulder -- "

"But it'll have a life. Killing it, we'll never know!"

"Emma, please, listen -- "

"Sam, for the longest time I thought I wasn't able to carry children."

Sam shut his mouth. He hasn't known. Had she tried? Had she tried to have children before? But he thought --

"I've had three misscarages in the past, which is why I never thought about safety. They never even made it past a month, let along three, Sam."

She huffed rubbing her eyes with her free hand. Cas looked at her in the same manner that he had looked at her when he found her hurt and wounded before bringing her to the boys all those years ago.

"But I thought you were..."

"A virgin? Yeah, but sperm banks are a thing."

She rolled her eyes and pulled out a chair. She sniffled a bit running her eyes more. Maybe she wouldn't have been so emotional if everything hadn't been thrown her way at once, but that wasn't the case and here she was now crying in front of her friend and an angel.

"So, you're going to keep it then?"

Sam asked and she nodded. He sighed crossing his arms over his chest. He looked at Cas and the angel looked at him.

"We need to talk."

He said motioning for Cas to follow him out of the room. Emma said there in the chair, her hand moving across her stomach. She sniffled again pulling out her phone and messaging Crowley.

  
_Emma: Where did you go?_

She waited for an answer, but it didn't seem like it was coming. Squeezing her phone in her hand she shoved it back in her pocket as she rose from the chair and went to her room in the bunker. She slammed the door and looked around the room.

Her eyes landing on the book she had been reading that Crowley had gotten her as s gift before all hell broke out and Dean went after her. She turned away from it and sat down at her desk. Putting her head in her hands she broke down.

"Don't cry Princess."

Crowley's voice met behind her. She stopped, yet the tears still fell as she turned to look at him, seeing him sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Why did you leave me to deal with that alone?"

"Didn't want to get stabbed. Can you blame me?"

No she couldn't, but it still wasn't right. She huffed and cleaned her face turning more in her chair to look at Crowley.

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you want done?"

Her question was of course met with a question, typical Crowley. She bit her bottom lip looking at him.

"I've always wanted children, but I've never been able to have them."

"So I heard. I didn't just leave, I went to Hell to dig up some information on you."

The room went silent. He dug up information on her? She felt her whole body tense.

"I was a shit father, probably still will be, even more so now that I don't have a soul."

He informed her. She knew why he was telling her this. He didn't want her to get her hopes up, but then she had to question as to why?

"Then, why did you fuck me? You knew this would happen, you had to have known?"

It was his turn for silence. And she knew she had caught him red handed.

"You... you wanted me pregnant didn't you?"

Crowley rose from the bed causing her to stand just as quickly, but she found she couldn't move aside from that. Her eyes widened as he held her there with his powers. Walking forward he put his hand on her throat, his thumb moving across it. He was watching his own thumb moving.

"I've wanted a lot of things for a long time. Hundreds of years, I've wanted everything I could get. And I've done terrible and ugly things in order to get them. And then, and then you came diving head first into my life and all that want of everything turned into the want of only one thing."

He said softly squeezing her neck just as soft. His eyes turned up to look at her, she was looking at him so focused on only him.

"I knew it wasn't the human blood, it was long before that. Sure, I wanted to rip you apart at first, and I nearly did, but something changed. Something changed and it scared me."

Her breath hitched in the back of her throat as she listened.

"You became more than just that annoying little thorn in my side. More than someone I was actually alright with being around. And when you staid by my side during my addiction and seen me at my lowest and didn't leave... I knew that was it. That was all I needed."

"To be loved..."

She whispered softly. Crowley leaned forward and captured her lips. It was a sad yet passionate kiss. She moaned and wrapped her hands back around his head keeping him there.

"You're all I've ever wanted, Emma."

He whispered laying his head against hers. She chuckled a bit, her fingers moving across Crowley's cheek so slowly his hair tickled her fingers.

"And I want all of you, and everything you have to offer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I read up a little bit about what happens when a Demon and human have sex and apparently it results in a birth of a Cambion everytime. Now I found nothing about the mother not being able to survive the birthing, so lucky Emma right?


	20. Chapter 20

Her breath hitched in the back of her throat as she listened.

"You became more than just that annoying little thorn in my side. More than someone I was actually alright with being around. And when you staid by my side during my addiction and seen me at my lowest and didn't leave... I knew that was it. That was all I needed."

"To be loved..."

She whispered softly. Crowley leaned forward and captured her lips. It was a sad yet passionate kiss. She moaned and wrapped her hands back around his head keeping him there.

"You're all I've ever wanted, Emma."

He whispered laying his head against hers. She chuckled a bit, her fingers moving across Crowley's cheek so slowly his hair tickled her fingers.

"And I want all of you, and everything you have to offer."

She kissed him. Pulling him close to her body she wanted nothing more than to have his lips on her, to keep her body on his. Her hands pulled him closer as he pressed her body to the desk.

His chest pressed up against her as he kissed harder against her lips. She felt his hand move from her throat and to her side. Both his hands to her sides.

"Crowley, I was thinking... about your question."

She huffed between kisses. Crowley paused and pulled away from her lips. He looked at her his eyes wide and seemily nervous.

"And?"

"And my answer is yes."

She breathed. Her heart stopped as his expression changed. He had asked her a long while back if she would come with him back to Hell, and she hasn't given him an answer. He had allowed her to give herself time to think about her answer and now she had come up with it.

And it was that she would come to Hell with him.

His lips skimmed over here again. She felt her stomach flip and flop as she felt her back hitting something soft. Looking down she noticed she was in Crowley's bedroom. She looked around and then back to Crowley.

"Hell?"

She questioned looking around the room. Crowley hovering above her with a smirk to his lips and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Welcome home my Queen."

He said his lips coming back down over hers as she went and held him close. His lips moved against hers as he snapped his fingers and they both were naked in seconds. Her eyes gazed across his tattoos on his shoulders and arms. She had always enjoyed them. Whatever Crowley's meat suit's history, she enjoyed the tattoos.

"Darling, I'm going to show you what it means to turn from Princess to Queen of Hell."

He whispered. She gasped and arched her back, his cock sliding into her. Her mouth open as she squirmed below him, his size was amazing but often uncomfortable. Crowley knew this, which was why he would usually have foreplay prior, but this he just couldn't wait. He just couldn't.

She gasped, closing her eyes she arched her back more and wrapped her arms around his back. His thrusting was hard, yet long and drawn out. It caused her to squeak out a yelp each time he entered her, hitting her crevice each time. Burrying his face into her neck and biting down hard.

"Crowley!"

He licked along his mark putting more and more all over her neck. He felt her skin warm against his, her mews and shouts called him only egging him on to keep it up, increasing in his thrusts and bites.

"I'm gonna!"

She cried. Her hands pressing against his back more, her nails digging into his back. He moved his head back and she gasped. His eyes were dark red with a bit of black right in the center. How often Emma forgot that Crowley was wearing a meat suit, and his true form was nothing but red vape, smoke, smog, whatever you wanted to call it.

Her hands moved from his back as he shifted and with the support of his hands he started thrusting upward into her. Her hands reached out and she grabbed the sides of his face.

"I'm cumming!"

She screamed, her body shaking under his. His eyes did it. That look in his eyes caused her to cum. He cried out, his body going faster, his thrusts going harder and faster. She begun to believe that he was going to break her hips, but she trusted him, she trusted that he wouldn't do that.

"Emma."

He licked along her chest right up the center and kissed her lips when he got to her neck. Her eyes closed tightly as she kissed back feeling Crowley release his seed into her right as soon as their lips touched.

* * *

Opening her eyes Emma looked around the room. She sighed deeply and stretched out on the bed. Her hands reached out for Crowley, but he wasn't there. She moved up in bed a little. She looked around a bit still waking up as she searched for Crowley.

"Crowley?"

She muttered looking around for the demon. She moved the blanket across her body and rose from the bed. Her naked feet moving across the cold floor. She took the sheet with her it's black silk slid across the cold floor as she walked over to the table and sat down.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes looking into the fire across the room. Sighing she wondered where Crowley could have gone in the first place, knowing that the demon didn't sleep she begun to wonder if he even staid with her after their encounter.

But, he was King of Hell, so he was probably out doing his kingly duties. Her head whipped to the side when she heard a door open. The bedroom door opened and in came a Demon carry a tray of breakfast. Emma couldn't help but smile as she sat there looking at the breakfast tray that was brought to her.

She arched her brow, seeing the extra large proton size she couldn't help but pull the blanket around her tighter. The demon didn't say anything as he just looked at her and gave a small bow. He left herro her meal.

Her lips twitched as she picked up her fork and dug into the waffles. By the time she had finished up her meal the door reopened and in came another demon. This time it was a woman and she was carrying a bag.

"From the King."

She said putting it down on the bed. Emma arched a brow but rose from the chair and walked over to look inside the bag. It was a box and she guessed it had clothing in it. She looked at the female and seen that she was just standing there waiting. And that's when she noticed the clipboard and how nicely dressed she was.

"He wishes for you to wear this and meet him in the throne room. His exact words were, "Make sure this gets delivered to the Queen, and she wears it joining me in the throne room." So please get dressed."

Emma swallowed. Queen. There was that word again. His usual calling her Princess had been turned into Queen. She knew that he had wanted her, every part of her as he had said, but Queen.

"Could I have some privacy?"

The demon nodded as she turned and left the room. Emma had a feeling that she was waiting right outside of the room, so she tried to hurry. Rolling her eyes when she seen the clothing she sighed and dropped the sheet.

* * *

Crowley had been sitting on the throne feeling rather board from everything that had been happening today. Tedious meetings, stupid demons, it was just another day in Hell. But the moment those doors opened and in walked one of the best moments of today that Crowley had had.

He sat upright on the throne. A smirk coming to his lips seeing that black little dress on her as she walked, her heels clacking against the floor as she walked. His eyes turning all over her curvy body as she walked and then came to a stop before him at the bottom of the steps.

Memories quickly came rushing back to her, she didn't know why but they did. She recalledbeinf chained up by Lucifer, touched, right here beside the throne.

"Darling."

Crowley's voice broke through to her. He seen her expression, it was almost as if he knew what she was thinking. His hand came out reaching out for her. She stepped forward reaching his hand and taking it in hers. He pulled her down onto the throne with him.

She sat there on his knee, looking at him and the surrounding area. His arm wrapped around her watching her looking around the room.

"Welcome home, my Queen."


	21. Chapter 21

Emma staid with Crowley in the throne room for a long time. She wasn’t sure just how long it was seeing as how time passed differently in Hell, but she knew that they had been in there for a while. Her stomach started to growl which meant she had been here for a while seeing as how she had breakfast before coming to the meeting. Crowley was in the middle of talking to one of his demons when he too heard her stomach. He couldn’t help but give her a sly smirk as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. He noticed the blush that stretched across her cheeks.

She looked down at him, still sitting on his knee, and seen that smug little look he was giving her which didn’t help her blush at all. Turning back to the demon Crowley held up his hand causing the oblivious demon to stop talking.

“You’re dismissed for now.”

He told him. The demon looked between Crowley and Emma before he bowed and went to take his leave. One the throne doors closed leaving just the two of them alone, Crowley moved his hand across her waist more and drew her closer to him.

“Hungry?”

He questioned. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes. Course he was going to take every chance he could get to poke at her, he wouldn’t be Crowley if he wasn’t going to take that chance every time he could.

“Well, I am eating for two now.”

She reminded causing a hum to slip from the King of Hell’s lips. He rested his free arm propped against the throne, resting his cheek against the top of his hand. He just looked at her with a twinkle in his eye which made her curious about what he was thinking about right now.

“What? It’s true isn’t it?”

“Yes. It’s true.”

He sighed patting her waist causing her to rise from the throne. He watched her rise in that little black dress he made her wear this morning. He had to admit that he made a good choice in choosing that one for her, it clung to her in all the right places. She turned around and looked at him with a questionable gaze. He just continued to sit there while she stood.

“I still have business to attend to, but that doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t go and have a bite.”

Informing her of his intentions she gave a small nod. He had no plans on joining her for her lunch or dinner – she wasn’t sure the time like was stated earlier. Either way, she was hungry and knew that he was going to let her go get food instead of sitting here on his knee and having boring meetings with his demons. Something she wasn’t even sure as to why he had asked her to join, seeing as how she was very much human, and friends with the Winchesters.

Her gaze softened and her eyes fell to the ground as she turned and walked down the small steps and toward the door to the throne room. Her mind lingered on Sam and Dean, Castiel even. She wondered if Cas was mad at her for suddenly leaving? Was Sam still trying to fix his demon brother? What was Dean even doing? Was he still demon or did he get changed back to human? All these questions swam around in her head.

As she walked, she didn’t really pay attention to the small amount of demons that wandered the halls of Hell doing their job. Some carried clipboards, others just walked, and most of them looked at her. They looked at the human who had managed to make her way down into Hell with their King. The woman that had tried to kill Abaddon. And least not forget the woman who had taken Lucifer's attention.

She didn’t care what they whispered as she made her way back to their room, closing the door behind her. A deep breath came out from between her parted lips as she relaxed up against the door. She felt so stressed for whatever reason. Perhaps it was the demons? Maybe Crowley? Her worry about Sam and Dean? The baby?

There was just far too much on her mind and she was beyond tense.

Lifting her head that’s when she spotted the food on the table. Arching a brow she wondered how it had gotten here as quickly as it had. Regardless, it was food, and rather nice looking too. Making her way to the table she took her place and looked it over. Baked chicken and some potatoes on the side. She chuckled a bit and picked up her fork and moved the food around a little. This and the glass of water that sat on the table had caught her attention and made her wonder just who in Hell had cooked her food. Shrugging she picked up her fork and dug into the food – which wasn’t all that bad if she was being honest?

After she finished the food she sighed. Looking at the bed she had the wonderful idea to strip out of this stupid dress and toss these stupid heels across the room and climb into the bed and just sleep. Jesus, she really was pregnant wasn’t she? Sighing she did just that. Instead of returning to Crowley in the throne room she kicked off her black heels and crashed down into the bed. She smiled as she clung to the pillow debating on removing the dress as well, she sat back up and unzipped her dress and tossed it off into the room. She climbed up underneath the blankets and snuggled into the pillows drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Opening her eyes she was in a garden. Her eyes widened a bit as she sat up and looked around being surrounded by flowers. Her eyes opened and closed trying to adjust her gaze. It was all flowers and trees everywhere she looked. Glancing down she was dressed in her usual black clothing. She was completely confused at this point. Wasn’t she just in bed? In bed in Hell sleeping?

So how did she end up here? Was this just a silly dream?

“Emma.”

The deep voice called out causing her to look around and then behind her. She scrambled to her feet looking at Castiel.

“Cas? What are we doing here?”

She questioned. The angel just looked at her and took in his surroundings before his eyes met hers again.

“You’re dreaming. We didn’t know where you went and this was the only way I could find you. Emma, where did you go? You left without a trace.”

“I’m in Hell, with Crowley. He brought me here since, well, you know.”

She said holding her hand over her stomach. Cas looked down at her hand and then back up at her. His eyes narrowed and she could tell that he was angry with her, but he didn’t speak anymore on the matter of her condition.

“We need help with Dean. We don’t know what to do. We need Crowley.”

“Crowley is busy ruling Hell, I’m not sure if I can actually get him to help out with Dean. I mean, unless it’s to kill him after what happened.”

Cas sighed and ran a hand down his face. He wasn’t sure what they could do at this point, but he knew that Crowley was their last chance at any hope they had to help Dean. They had done everything else they knew to do and nothing worked.

“Please Emma, we need Crowley to try and help us out.”

Though it pained Castiel to tell her that, his words were correct, they needed Crowley.

“I’ll see what I can do, but I can’t make any promises.”

He nodded putting his hands down by his sides as he walked toward her and reached out to grab her shoulder.

“All I ask is you try.”

She couldn’t help but smile that’s what she would always tell him and the boys. Nodding she watched as Cas touched her forehead and next thing she knew she was laying on her back looking up at the canopy. She blinked a few times rubbing the sleep out of her eye. Wondering if what happened was a real thing or if she had just dreamed it all up.

Either way, she wasn’t going to take a chance of it being something fake. Looking around the room she searched for her phone only to recall that she left it back at the bunker after looking around for a good few minutes. That would only lead her to believe more that the dream was real.

Grabbing her old clothes – not that silly dress – she went and slipped her clothing on and headed for the throne room. Entering the room Crowley looked at her with a confused gaze causing the room of demons to stop speaking. They all looked at her as well and seen what Crowley was looking so confused.

“Emma?”

“We have to go back up. Castiel says there’s trouble.”

Crowley fell silent and gave a wave of his hand dismissing the demons once again. This was the second time today that he had to cancel a meeting – not that he actually cared – but now he seen that something was wrong by the way Emma looked at him.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s Dean. Nothing that they do helps. His demon or whatever, it can’t be controlled.”

Crowley rolled his eyes causing Emma to narrow her eyes. She understood that the boys and Crowley never did see eye to eye and they had more than once tried to kill him, but this was serious.

“I know that you don’t really care about them, but I do. They’ve helped me more than once and gave me a home again. I will not abandon them no matter how effed up this situation might be.”

She snapped. Crowley frowned and rose from his throne.

“Did you forget everything that they’ve done to me? All the Hell they’ve put me through?”

“No, of course not! But if it wasn’t for them then this – “

Emma motioned between her and Crowley.

“Wouldn’t have ever happened.”

Crowley clenched his jaw. He hated when she was right, but when she was right, well, she was right. He sighed putting his hands in his pants pockets before he pulled them back out again only to rub his eyebrow with his left hand.

“Alright, Princess. I’ll go see what I can do for them. But, I expect something in return from you later.”

She felt her cheeks warm. What else could Crowley possibly want from her? He already had all of – oh. That cheeky bastard. She couldn’t help but laugh shyly a little before nodding her head in agreement.

“Alright, your majesty.”

She teased causing Crowley to grin as he went and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close to him. Their chests touching one another as he looked into her eyes. There was such emotion in them at all times, he loved looking at them.

And with a snap of his fingers they vanished back up to the surface.

When Crowley and Emma landed back in the middle of the bunker, she felt her stomach turn, but not nearly as bad as it had been in the past. She had to question as to why that was, but right now she had other things on her mind – Demon Dean being one of them. Crowley released Emma and made his way toward the basement where he figured everyone would be waiting since they were having such a fuss with Dean.

“Crowley, _wait_.”

Emma called out walking after him. He stopped and waited for her and once she came to his side she nodded her head as if to give him the go ahead to lead on. He gave her a look.

“I don’t want you coming down there with me.”

He told her causing her to nearly glare. Out of all the things he could say to her, this was one of the worst one that he could muster up at this moment.

“Why? Because he hurt me? He’s tied up, he can’t get to me, Crowley.”

“I know, but I’d feel better if you waited up here darling.”

He said cupping her cheek for a moment before he turned away and went into the basement by himself. She huffed and put her hands over her stomach. She blinked looking down at her suddenly larger stomach. Her eyes widened there was suddenly a baby bump there when there wasn’t one prior to her going to sleep.

She felt her whole body go into complete freak out mode. Her hands moved to pull up her shirt and sure enough her stomach seemed hardened in the area to present that she was pregnant. Moving her hands over her stomach faster she tried pressing against it to figure out if it was real or not and sure enough it was indeed there.

“ **Crowley!** ”

Emma called out in panic racing down to the basement. She didn’t care if Crowley was going to be angry with her, something was happening to her body that she didn’t understand and she had only hoped that he would have the answers that she needed to know. Barging into the room in the basement Emma’s eyes widened as Crowley was pressing Sam up against the wall to the cell with his powers.

He turned around and looked at her slightly wide-eyed seeing her standing there not expecting it to have happened at all. Then she felt dread fill her entire being when she seen Dean rising up out of the chair grinning at her. She took a step back a small squeak falling from her open lips as she seen Dean’s blackened eyes looking into her very soul.

“Darling, I told you to wait upstairs.”

Crowley said watching her closely. She looked back to Crowley hearing his voice. Shaking her head she pointed to her stomach.

“Something’s happening, my pregnancy it’s – “

“Wait a minute, you’re pregnant?”

Dean’s question filled the air. That’s when Emma had remembered that Dean knew nothing about her pregnancy. Crowley groaned, he hadn’t wanted Dean to know about her being pregnant which was the whole reason why he had her upstairs. He didn’t want her to get involved in this whole mess. He wasn’t sure what the Demon Dean would do if he found out she was with his child, that wouldn’t be ending well either way.

“You made her pregnant?”

Dean’s question came out as a hiss. Crowley rolled his eyes trying to play it off while holding Sam up against the wall with his powers. The demon king glanced back at Dean.

“It happens when a demon and human lay together. A Cambion happens every time. So, I would suggest you to be careful yourself.”

Crowley told Dean. He could see the anger clear across Dean’s face before he let it drop completely as he turned back and looked at Emma.

“So, I can play with her then – “

“ _Touch her and I’ll rip you limb from limb._ ”

Crowley threatened turning to look back at Emma.

“Darling head back upstairs. Now.”

She didn’t have to be told twice to do as she was told, not with Dean being freed by Crowley. She felt her head spinning as the adrenaline rushed through her body. Her heart was in her ears as she stumbled up the stairs and back into the library. She didn’t know what was going on. Was Crowley really helping Dean by letting him go? She had guessed Crowley was letting him go seeing as how he was holding Sam against the wall and Dean was freed from his chains.

She took a seat in a chair at the table and waited for Crowley and Dean to appear. She waited for a long few minutes but they never came up from the basement. Then finally after what felt like an eternity, she heard someone coming up the stairs.

“Sam?”

She called out when she seen the younger brother, who was holding his side, come up the stairs and lean against a book case. He looked at Emma with a painful expression.

“Where’s Crowley?”

“Crowley is gone. He took Dean and left.”

He told her. She held her breath. He had taken Dean and just left? Just like that? Without so much as a goodbye or even informing her as to why he had left? She felt her knees almost give out below her causing her to sink back down into her chair and looking down at the floor. She finally let out that breath having to breathe again. She hissed pulling her phone out and messaging Crowley.

 

_Emma: Why did you leave with Dean?_

 

She waited and waited but Crowley never answered her. Finally getting fed up with everything she shouted for Castiel. Sam jumped at her sudden cry to the angel as her voice echoed off the walls in the bunker. She was angry, it was obvious, but Sam had never seen her this angry before in his whole time knowing her. Her shouting turned into screaming when the angel didn’t answer her fast enough.

“Emma! What is it!”

Castiel called out appearing in the room. She rose from her chair and looked at him. His eyes widened seeing that she was crying. She was so angry she had begun to actually cry as she approached the angel. Castiel held out his arms and allowed her to embrace him. Normally he wouldn’t do that for just anyone, but she was different, she had always been different.

“Crowley took Dean and ran off somewhere. He’s not answering my messages and something is happening to the baby.”

She said looking up at Cas through tear filled eyes as she nearly sobbed. Castiel looked at her in a somewhat awkward manner. She had never seemed so broken to him before and he didn’t really know what to actually do in terms of comfort.

“What about the baby?”

Cas questioned. He had heard what Crowley had done, but he was more concerned about her since she was the one with a Cambion inside her body – anything could go wrong.

“I think – I think it’s grown a lot since I was here. Since you came to me in my dream.”

Cas moved his hand down over her stomach and felt for the baby. Sure enough she had a small baby bump now when last he seen her, she had nothing of the sorts. Cas’s brows frowed together he wasn’t sure but he believed he knew the reason why the baby seemed to have grown a full term in only the short amount of time.

“You said you were in Hell with Crowley?”

“Yes, that’s right.”

Castiel put his hands on her shoulders and looked from her to Sam, seeing the man approaching them slowly, then looked back to her.

“Emma time in Hell moves differently than it does here. A minute here on Earth can be hours if not days below.”

Her eyes widened and her mouth parted she was trying to think of how long she was gone in Hell. She couldn’t think of how long it was so she turned and looked at Cas.

“How long was I gone?”

“Emma, you’ve been gone for half a day, which in Hell time would be...”

Cas took a moment to think about the time difference.

“It would have been two months.”

Emma blinked looking at Castiel. Her mouth was dry. It didn’t feel that long in Hell, or had it? She didn’t understand how she could have been down there for that long and it not have felt all that different to her? But she had trouble telling the time down there, so maybe, just maybe…

“So I’m five months along now?”

She blinked grabbing Cas’s trench coat tighter in her hand trying to steady herself to keep her balance instead of crashing to the floor in a sobbing heap of mess that her body apparently wanted her to do. Sam seen her legs buckling and came to her side to help her stand as Cas and him helped her down to a chair. She looked at her hands as they fell into her lap and she turned into that sobbing mess she knew she was going to do the moment she figured out she was now five months along.

“Em?”

Sam questioned looking at the more than broken woman that kept her hands wrapped tightly together as she cried. Sam looked to Castiel trying to figure out what they could do to possibly help her, but neither knowing what to do as they had never been put in this type of placement before now.

“You get that son of a bitch Crowley and get him back here or so help me I will – “

She hissed through gritted teeth. Cas took a small step back and looked at Sam. She was angry and it was crystal clear to both men that this wasn’t something that could be fixed with simple words.

Emma was pissed and the only person who could set things right was the person, well demon, who put her in this spot in the first place.


	22. Chapter 22

Emma was pacing around the bunker. Castiel had been unable to locate Crowley or Dean so nobody knew where they had gone. Crowley also wasn’t answering any messages or calls that Emma was trying to take with him, which only lead her to be even more pissed off in the first place. Sam watched as the woman walked back and forth in the library with a look that could skin a man alive – or demon for that matter.

“Are you okay?”

She stopped and turned on him. Her eyes narrowed as her arms were straight down both sides of her body. Her hands balled into fists as she stood there hunched forward slightly.

“Oh yes! I’m fantastic! I’m only so far along being pregnant with the King of Hell, who I’m unaware of his current location and refuses to answer my calls! On top of that Dean is an apparent demon and alone with Crowley going off and doing whatever the hell Crowley has the both of them doing! So, yes, Samantha I’m just bloody peachy!!”

Sam hunkered back a bit now knowing that asking her that was a stupid question. In all honesty, he hadn’t ever had to deal with a pregnant woman in this type of situation before. But still it was a stupid question. Sighing deeply Emma rubbed the sides of her temples trying to calm her pounding heart. Her blood pressure was up and she knew that wasn’t good for a baby – demon baby or not – so she took deep breaths while keeping her eyes closed.

“I’m sorry Sam. I’m upset, and worried, and I don’t know what’s going on anymore – “

“It’s fine, I get it! Don’t worry about the snap, I understand. Everything is going to be okay. We’ll find them both.”

Sam reassured her as he walked over to her embracing her. She hugged him back and it was almost instant that the water works came. Emma wasn’t really someone to be so heavily reliable on someone she was with – sexually – so this was strange for her to be crying in this manner. Emotions were high for both of them. She knew that Sam had to be worried about his brother and could only image how he felt about his only family being a demon and not himself.

“We’ll find them both.”

He whispered rubbing the back of her head as she clung to him like a whimpering child. Leaning into the taller man, Emma pressed her head further into his chest letting all her emotions out while she had the chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is such a short chapter. I'll update this chapter several times to make it a wee-bit longer as time goes, but I needed to give an update.


End file.
